The Wrong Kind Of Man
by Martha and Squirrel
Summary: Sirius was surprised to meet an old aquaintance... he never knew that there was so much more potential... what will happen now that he and Heather have been thrown back together? COMPLETE!
1. Inevitable

Chapter 1 – Inevitable

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters recognisable as J.K. Rowling's, which means that we own Heather, Mark, Murray etc…

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather spotted Sirius coming from a mile off; it took a little longer for her friend to notice the tall boy who was bounding towards them.

"Florence!" The boy she adored looked straight past her towards her best friend and her heart sank. Then he turned to her and his pale eyes lit up with a friendly grin. "Hello, Heather."

Heather's heart began to beat at a fast polka as she repeated the greeting in a breathy voice. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he began animatedly talking to her friend about some trick he and his friends were going to play on Snape. _If only he would talk like that to me..._

His pale eyes were dancing as he stopped talking, waiting for the response Florence was about to give. He must have noticed Heather staring because he cast an amused glance her way with a playful wink and she had to use all her strength to keep herself upright.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius murmured in that deep voice of his. It took a long time for her to realise that he was talking to her.

"Uh..." She blushed pink and his grin widened. "S'good."

"Which particular bit?" He teased and Florence slapped him playfully.

"Leave her alone. She's a bit distracted, that's all." Her friend protested and Sirius gave way, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"And what's so distracting that she doesn't listen to what her lord and master is saying?" Sirius complained and Heather almost drooled. What he didn't know was that he actually was her lord and master! His wish was her command...

"You-who! Heather! Are you awake in there?" Sirius was rapping his knuckles lightly on the top of her blonde head and she gave a strangled gasp.

He looked at her with puzzlement until Florence quickly distracted him from Heather's adoring face so she could keep it in check.

"Uh... We're going to be late for our next class unless we leave now." Heather managed finally and Florence nodded, giving her a sympathetic glance.

Sirius frowned. "Alright. I'll see you later, girls." He gave them a jaunty wave as he swaggered down the corridor, soon surrounded by a group of giggling 4th years.

"Are you alright, Heather?" Florence asked in an undertone and she nodded slowly in response.

"I'll do."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Heather?" A voice cut through her daydream and she opened her eyes to find Mark Anwyl, her work colleague, standing over her worriedly. "Are you OK?"

Heather pasted a smile on her face. "Fine, perfect. Have you finished those tests yet?"

Mark grinned. "Sort of."

Frowning slightly, she got off the uncomfortable wooden stool and raised one eyebrow. "Who was it last night then? Hannah or Nicole?"

"Jemma, actually." Mark winked. "She was wearing this tiny little-"

Heather harrumphed and glared at him as he laughed.

"Sorry, Heather. Couldn't help it!"

"How soon can you have them done? I want to start on the human trials." She was all work.

"And, let me guess, it's my turn to be guinea pig." Mark shrugged resignedly. "Probably in a couple of hours. That ok for you?"

Heather nodded and turned around to go in the cupboard but froze at Mark's last words.

"That'll give you time to get back to dreaming about Sirius, then."

She spun around again, back to face him, with a look of horrified embarrassment. "Sirius?" She said in a strangled voice. "Who's Sirius?"

"I don't know." Mark shrugged, his face perfectly straight, though inside he was laughing. "You kept murmuring his name..."

"What?!"

Mark winked at her again before he walked into the supplies cupboard and Heather groaned, her hands covering her face. She turned to her other colleague, Murray Lyle, and gave him an inquiring look. 

He grinned and nodded in response. "You were speaking in your sleep, Heather. And you did mention someone called Sirius. That wouldn't be Sirius Black, would it?"

Heather paled slightly. "What do you mean? Why do you say that?"

"Well, he was in the Daily Prophet today. Some interview with someone about something." Murray absently waved the newspaper that his owl brought daily from England and Heather grabbed it eagerly. She scanned her eyes down the page, stopping at the moving photograph.

"So it is Sirius Black, then." Murray commented but Heather ignored him, staring at the smiling, healthy, truly gorgeous man that was speaking in the picture. He hadn't changed much since their school days, except for that period when he had been in Azkaban. Heather shuddered as she remembered the mug shot.

"Are you alright, Heather?" Murray asked, looking at her worriedly. Heather looked up, realising that she had been looking at the picture for ages without speaking.

"Can I keep this?" She asked and Murray nodded.

"Of course, but..."

"I'm alright, Murray. Sirius and I... It was a long time ago." Heather's eyes became misty and she blinked to get rid of the tears. "Let's get back to work."

Murray nodded and handed her a clipboard with all his notes on, still not convinced that she was fine.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather locked up the lab, waving to her friends and colleagues as they walked off down the corridor and home. Shrugging her thin jacket onto her shoulders – it was quite nippy at night – she left the building, walking back to her small house on the outskirts of the city.

Feeling a crumple of paper as she put her hands in her pockets, she drew out the newspaper article that Murray had given her.

_'The courageous Sirius Black is free at last. Sirius, originally from a remote town in Derbyshire, was once a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before he was put in Azkaban for aiding Voldemort with the murder of his best friend, James Potter, and his wife, Lily. It was a crime for which he was wrongly accused, set-up by his other friend, Peter Pettigrew, who staged his own death to escape._

_And now we see Sirius again after he has helped the Ministry of Magic capture known criminal and Death Eater, Marcus Mulciber. For this daring act, he has been awarded the Order of Merlin._

_"How do you feel?"_

_"Perfectly fine, thank you." Sirius answered grinning._

_"So, how did you capture this dangerous criminal?"_

_"Well, we knew that someone had been performing dark magic near the school when Sna- Ahem. When someone at the school showed symptoms of it. With the help of my old friend, Florence..."_

_"That's Professor Florence Findal?"_

_"Yep. With the help of Florence, we discovered that the criminal was hiding in the Shrieking Shack and so I followed him there, captured him and brought him back to Hogwarts for questioning."_

_"I'm sure you've played it down there, Sirius..."_

_"Well, I am a very modest person."'_

Heather smiled slightly, as she read the facetious statements he had made. He'd always been good at telling people things and leaving them feeling as if they knew everything, when in fact they knew nothing at all. 

It had been about 20 years since she had last seen Sirius; she had been madly in love with him, even after he had hurt her at the vulnerable age of seventeen. They hadn't spoken much after that but the wound still cut deeply every time she saw him. And then when he'd been put in Azkaban for killing James and Lily...

Heather sighed. Well, he'd been put in jail and she'd moved to Australia to take up a new position as Charms Researcher at the Australian Ministry.

Quickening her stride, she tried to stop thinking about it and him and dwell on what she was going to cook for dinner. _Shall I have quiche and salad?_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius muttered to himself as he read the newspaper. They always seemed to make you sound worse than what you did when you were actually interviewed. He threw the newspaper down on the coffee table in the hotel and picked up his quill instead. It was about time he visited Moony again. Remus could put him up for a couple of days.

Wrapping his robe around him more tightly, he started writing a letter to his oldest friend just as his owl flew through the window with more mail. Sirius growled. If it was more fan mail from desperate housewives, he would...

But it wasn't. It was a letter with his and Harry's tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. About time too, as he'd ordered them a month ago. He wanted to be sure to get them for Harry's 18th birthday present.

The World Cup would be in Australia this year, so he would have to arrange a portkey or something to take them there; Harry wouldn't quite have his Apparating license by then. Maybe he should have a word with Ron's parents, the Weasleys, so they could all go together...

"Sirius? What are you doing?" A female voice floated through from the bedroom. 

Sirius groaned. "Just reading my mail, Chastity. Nothing earth-shattering."

"Everything you do is earth-shattering..." Chastity simpered suggestively and moved to sit next to him at the breakfast table.

Sirius wondered what evil demon had made him get involved with Chastity. She had changed a lot since they were at school... and not for the better.

"I'm leaving this morning." He announced abruptly and she pouted.

"Oh... Where are you going? Can I come too?"

"No." Sirius said shortly. Sighing, he tried to soften his attitude. "I'm sorry, Chastity." He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, not wanting to hurt her, but wanting his position to be clear.

Without him speaking another word, Chastity knew exactly what he was saying. He wanted to split up with her. 

"Oh, well. I knew it wasn't going to last forever," she said nonchalantly. "I'm sure I'll see you around some place. Who knows? Maybe at some point…"

Sirius smiled. "You're a great girl, Murdoch," he said admiringly as picked up his mail and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Chastity watched his retreating back and her face sank.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Oh, what are these?" Heather looked down at the odd pieces of paper in her hand.

Mark grimaced. "If you don't know what Quidditch World Cup tickets look like, then you really do need to get out more."

Heather had arrived in the laboratory this morning to find the two men talking excitedly. When she had asked them what was so interesting, Mark had handed over the two slips of parchment. 

She gave him a quelling look. "I know what they are! I meant, why do I have them?"

"You like Quidditch, don't you?"

"Sure, as much as the next person. You want them?" Heather offered them to him.

Mark grinned. "As much as I'd love to take them off your hands, we've all got to be there as representatives of the new charms that are protecting the stadium. You know, the ones we designed not so long ago? We've all got free tickets."

Heather frowned.

"Maybe you could take that Sirius fellow. He seems to be in your thoughts a lot recently." Mark ducked as a carefully aimed hand whipped round his head.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that..." Heather sighed.

"I never forget good blackmail material." Mark grinned again and escaped her clutches, as he skipped away. She turned to the older man.

"You want these tickets, Murray?"

Murray smiled tiredly. "No thanks, Heather. You know you've got to go."

She nodded resignedly.

"You might even enjoy the break." He continued.

"Yeah, right." She sighed and Murray looked at her sympathetically.

"It won't be that bad."

"Yeah, only millions of rowdy Quidditch fans looking for a fight." Heather rubbed her head; she felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. "When is it?"

"Not for a while yet - early August," Murray clarified, "which gives you time to organise where you're living while it's on."

"You mean, they gave us the tickets but they aren't putting us up?" Heather muttered savagely about the Ministry Heads and Murray fought to hide a grin.

"Yep. Lucky for me, my wife and I are going to live with my sister. And Mark's got a girlfriend somewhere out there..."

"Typical. Which leaves me... alone." Heather sighed miserably and her older friend looked concerned.

"So there's no chance of getting back with...?" He started but she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Heather smiled slightly. "Here, take my other ticket. I won't be needing it and you can take your daughter as well." Heather passed him her extra ticket and he smiled back.

"Thanks, Heather. You're a gem."

"I know." She winked at him and shoved the remaining ticket into her pocket.

It was probably why she was thinking of Sirius so much lately, she thought absent-mindedly as she pulled on a lab-robe. The fact that she knew her ex-fiancé Paul was never going to return, in person or with the money he stole from her probably reminded her of how Sirius had hurt her. He hadn't hurt her in the same way as Paul but the level of hurt was just about equal. It had taken over 20 years, if ever, for her to get over Sirius. Was she destined for the same fate this time?

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~****

Authors' Notes:

Hello! 

This is another new story we're playing with. There may be a couple of repeated scenes from Wrongs Darker Than Death Or Night for the reason that they are important to the telling of the story; sorry if you have to read them again! J

Enjoy the story,

Martha and Squirrel.

xxx.


	2. Serendipity

Chapter 2 – Serendipity

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that belongs to J. K. Rowling!

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather bustled around the messy kitchen, trying to clean up as much as she could. It was a futile effort; the dirt seemed to be ingrained and most of the pots were stuck to the work surface. She gave up, vowing to hire a maid when she could get some more money and pay off her debts.

After her ex-fiancé had left her, he had cleared their joint bank account, leaving her with no money to pay the bills, only the meagre wage that she got from the Ministry. He also took the money that she had been saving up for their wedding. It was her independent nature that prevented her from crawling back to her parents in England in defeat. Nope, she would forge on. That would show him.

Heather gritted her teeth in anger. If she ever saw Paul again, she would give him a piece of her mind in the shape of a fist directed at his face. She threw the mug she had just used in the sink and wiped her hands on the back of her trousers. Casting one final look at the filthy kitchen that she never seemed to have time to clean, she headed into the lounge to have a cup of tea. The mess could wait.

She was halfway through pouring a cup when the doorbell pealed almost angrily. Heather jumped half a mile and spilled some tea on the tray. Muttering bad-temperedly about muggle equipment, she went towards the sound and opened the door. It was probably the man from next door who kept coming around, borrowing things and not giving them back.

"No, I don't have any more...!" Heather stopped and looked at the young-ish woman who was standing there. Speechless, she opened her eyes wide and grinned.

"Hello, Heather. How are you doing?" The woman asked, also smiling.

"Florence! Wow! This is such an unexpected surprise! Come in." She backed away allowing Florence entrance into her house. When Florence went towards the kitchen, Heather flinched and redirected her to the lounge.

"Sit down, if you can find space." Heather grimaced as she flung her coat off of a chair and Florence gingerly sat down.

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doing in Australia?" Heather asked, offering her a cup of tea. Florence made a confused face. "What is it?"

"Heather, you do remember the Quidditch World Cup is on next week?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, buggeration." Heather cursed and Florence had to fight not to laugh. "Damnation."

"So you forgot, then. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I got free tickets from the Ministry because I helped design some of the Muggle-impervious charms." She made a face.

"Wow." Florence sounded impressed. "Are you going to apparate there everyday?"

"No... I think I booked a room somewhere for... sometime." Heather said with confusion and her old friend laughed. "I wrote it down somewhere." She started rifling through the tower of papers that littered the spot next to her chair.

Florence sipped her tea, waiting.

"Aha! Here it is, the Dewey Bed and Breakfast. It's not far from the stadium. It's owned by Muggles though so I had to use the..." Heather flicked a careless hand towards the telephone. "...thingywotsit."

Florence stifled a giggle and Heather frowned slightly. "You know what I mean!"

"Yes... So..." Florence tried to keep a straight face. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine. Perfectly fine."

"And Paul?"

"Gone. Forever. Good riddance, says I." Heather reported in a deadened tone and her friend lent over and gave her a hug. "It's ok. Really, we weren't suited for each other. We were mostly just friends in the end." Heather lied, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, poor you. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. Ahem. Changing the subject. So, where are you staying?"

"On a campsite, just outside the stadium. Got one of those fancy tents, you know, the ones with the houses in." She sipped at her tea again.

Heather smiled. "Those are normal tents!" she protested. "So, any blokes in your life?"

"I bumped into Sirius Black back at Hogwarts. I think I told you about it in an owl."

Heather controlled her expression. "Oh, yes. I think you did. Anyone else?"

Florence shook her head. 

"Another cup of tea?" Heather offered and she nodded, holding out her hands. "Thanks."

"So, when does the first Quidditch match start? I don't have a clue at all..."

Florence smiled. "You're hopeless! It starts next week – August 9th. Don't forget!"

"I'll try." Heather said with a grimace. Quidditch wasn't her favourite sport in the world; in fact, she didn't really like it at all, but she knew she had to be there. "But I'm not guaranteeing anything!" She continued, pouring herself another cup of tea.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather queued up outside the Quidditch stadium, eager to get in and watch the match. She hopped from one foot to the other in excitement and tried to peer over the top of the crowd in front of her. The queue suddenly surged backwards and Heather groaned in pain as the discernibly taller man in front of her stepped on her tiny feet encased, unprotected, in strappy sandals. 

"Hey!" She yelled and tapped her hand on the back of his leather jacket. She had to admit the wizard in front was a hunk! He had a really tight ass... She shook her head, trying to get rid of the unwanted thoughts – _another boyfriend was the last thing she needed! - and tapped his shoulder again._

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted over the noise of the crowd, her feet still in considerable pain. The man turned his head slightly at this, his dark hair just brushing his collar, and she wondered briefly how he could stand to wear a leather jacket in the middle of an Australian desert. _He must be boiling! _

"Sorry, lady, but it's not my fault." He shrugged and his deep, accented voice melted over Heather like strawberry-whip ice cream – her favourite! She blinked and, trying a move that a contortionist would envy, lent down to rub her bruised toes. The crowd pushed forward and she wobbled, her arms flailing for something to grab onto to keep her upright. The only thing available was the back pocket of the cute wizard's jeans. Nearly pulling him over in the process, Heather grabbed hold of the denim and balanced precariously on one foot. 

"Hey!" The wizard yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!" He pried her hand off of his jeans.

Heather tottered briefly, her arms and legs flailing, before falling on the floor on her rear in an ungainly heap. The good-looking wizard just stared down at her and laughed, his hands resting comfortably on the waistband of his black jeans. She looked up from her position on the ground, her mouth open and ready to give the man a good tongue-lashing for his impertinence but stopped.

"Sirius?" Heather sat on the floor, and gazed up at him, her mouth agape in amazement. The wizard's smile faded a little as he squinted down at her through his dark sunglasses.

He scanned his eyes over the tiny woman, sprawled on the floor, with a great expanse of tanned leg made visible by the high skirt of her mini-dress and his eyes widened behind the shades.

"Heather?" He grinned, offering his hand to help her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... isn't it rather obvious? I'm here for the World Cup!" She brushed her pale blue dress down over her curvy frame, rubbing her backside a little to stem the pain, and smirked up at him from her diminutive height. "Why? Am I in the wrong queue?"

Sirius just grinned down at her, ignoring her mocking question. His eyes wandered over her appreciatively. "Wow! You look great!"

Heather blushed a little, her tan thankfully hiding most of the unwanted colour. "Thanks, Sirius. You don't look too bad yourself." Her flush grew a little when she remembered exactly what she had been thinking about his ass earlier.

The crowd moved a bit further forward and Heather, lost in thought and not expecting the movement, was pushed forward. She tripped over one of Sirius' size 10 boots and went flying again, right into his chest. Luckily, this time Sirius was prepared and grabbed her, hugging her close so that she could regain her balance.

Heather, enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against the taut muscles of his chest, sniffed slightly and absorbed the intoxicatingly manly smell of him. Her hands wandered involuntarily around his body until she was hugging him back.

Sirius sighed contentedly and Heather, remembering herself, pushed away from his chest, trying to regain control of her emotions, but he didn't let her go. She looked up at him and almost gasped at the hunger that was visible in his pale blue eyes. It was quickly disguised.

Heather stared up at him, absorbing every inch of his face. He'd been a handsome boy in school and she had adored him with the rest of the girls and he had looked very handsome in the newspaper photograph but, compared to the real thing, it didn't do him justice – he was absolutely gorgeous! 

"Sorry," she muttered, still held captive by his eyes.

Sirius shook his head slightly. "I'm enjoying this, even if you aren't – a full frontal cuddle with a beautiful woman makes a perfect start to the day!"

"Idiot!" She stepped out of his encircling arms and giggled up at him. He smiled down at her a little but the expression in his intense eyes was unfathomable. Forgetting exactly where she was for those long moments, Heather was abruptly awoken by the pulsating of the crowd behind her. Sirius grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Heather. The queue's moving!" 

Heather was tugged along next to Sirius and he guided her in front of him. She wobbled on her sandals a little and cursed herself for choosing to wear them. It was the first time she had seen Sirius in about 20 years and she just had_ to act like a klutz and fall all over him like a besotted school girl. She sighed in annoyance._

Sirius, looking down at her blonde head, shook his head in amazement. _Who would have thought he'd meet Heather Harris at a Quidditch match in Australia? It must be fate, he thought briefly before a voice in his head spoke up, mockingly: __For someone who hates Divination, you seem to rely a lot on destiny! _

Sirius' face creased into his lady-killer grin and a woman who was in the path of his disinterested gaze almost fell over. He didn't notice; he was too busy thinking about the slight female in front of him. Heather wriggled, obviously having trouble with her shoes. She leaned down again, treating him to a glimpse of the curve of her backside and Sirius felt those familiar prickles of lust. 

"Having trouble down there?" He asked Heather and she tried to look up at him while adjusting her sandal strap. 

"No. I'm fine." She smiled up at him dazzlingly and he felt that all too familiar feeling stir again. "Oh! Dammit!" She pointed her wand at her feet and murmured an incantation. A pair of shiny white trainers changed places with the blue sandals. "That's better."

A bark of laughter made her look up at Sirius as he chuckled down at her. "Now, that's a spell I haven't heard before!"

The laughter alerted a woman a few people ahead to his presence. "Hey, Sirius! Over here!" 

Sirius saw Florence waving at him and waved cheerfully back. Heather joined him as she realised that her friend had seen them. Her smile faded a little as she saw Severus Snape standing with her in the queue. 

"What's he doing here?" she hissed, her earlier good mood forgotten.

"Calm down, Heather. Snape and Florence are back together-" He stopped as he saw the menacing look on her face.

"What do you mean? After that git hurt her 25 years ago, she's decided to forgive and forget and let him break her heart all over again? And you're just standing there and watching him do it?" Heather's volume rose with every question until she was practically yelling at the top of her voice.

"Yes..." Sirius grabbed hold of her arm, holding it tightly but not enough to hurt her. "But it's her life and we must let her live it. Without interference." Sirius muttered something under his breath that sounded like "for the moment" to Heather but, realising the wisdom of his other words, she calmed down a little.

"OK... but if he hurts her again, I'm gonna kill him." 

Sirius grinned slightly at the image of Heather taking on Snape in hand-to-hand combat. "You and me both, sweetheart. You and me both."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes: Thanks to our lovely reviewers for their lovely reviews. They brighten our day!

**Hopeful Writer**: Thank you for the support! Long reviews don't matter; we love them just as much as the short ones!!!

**Sapphireskies**: If you really liked that scene at the beginning, and you haven't read it already, maybe you should read one of our other stories, 'Before They Were Famous'. It's mainly a Florence/Severus fic but it does include some, in our opinion, very funny Sirius/Heather moments! Thank you very much for your kind words, though! 

Love,

Martha and Squirrel.

xxx.


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3 – Discovery

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that belongs to J K Rowling!

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Eeesh! How could I have fallen for the old 'tall, dark and handsome' trick again? You'd think I would learn!" 

Heather slapped her palm to her forehead and carried on pacing the floor, stopping briefly to kick aside the dirty clothing that littered the small room.

"And Sirius, too! You'd think I'd have got over it by now, but no! He comes across my path for the first time in 25 years and I fall for the same old tricks; hook, line and sinker."

She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself critically. Her short hair was stuck up all over her head and she tried to smooth it down with shaking hands before covering her eyes.

"Please don't let me do it again. Please don't let me fall in love with the wrong kind of man."

Heather groaned as she heard the fireplace spark and knew someone wanted to speak to her. Who could it be? She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She looked into the flames.

"Hello darling! How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages. Your dad was beginning to worry."

Translating the quickly spoken tones, Heather settled herself into a more comfortable position, preparing for the long chat she knew was coming.

"Mum? Hi! I've been a bit busy of late-"

"That's no excuse! I was... I mean your dad was beginning to think you'd been buried under someone's patio or something! And what's going on with your hair, darling? It's an absolute mess!"

Knowing that her calm and patient father would never think such a thing, Heather smiled but rubbed a hand over her head, trying to straighten her hair out again. "You've been watching those muggle soaps again, haven't you?"

"Yes. Ever since your cousin Hestia brought the tele-wotsit over, I've been... I mean, your dad's been addicted. You know Hestia is married now and has a child already on the way and she's over 10 years younger than you..."

Heather groaned inwardly at the speech she knew was coming. The fact she wasn't married and she didn't have 101 children all running around and she wasn't up to her ears in spoiled nappies and wet dogs.

"...and your cousin Erma is having twins in a couple of months..."

Not for the first time, Heather cursed the fact that she had so many cousins. She would be just as happy – probably happier! – if she didn't have to listen to each and everyone of their exploits.

"...and your nephew Eleazar is engaged to that awful girl, what's her name? The pale one who looked as if she had eaten too many pickled gherkins...?"

"Miriam?"

"Yes! That's it! Horrible girl... Never liked her!" 

"But mum, you said she was adorable a couple of weeks ago..."

"No I didn't! Don't be so silly! I would never say such a thing..."

Heather grinned at her mother's discomfort and could see the small, grey-blonde-haired woman on the other side of the world bristling with indignation. 

"So, have you met a new man recently? You should be getting a move on, my love. You've only got so many years ahead of you in which you can have babies and you're probably already beginning to sag and that won't attract men, you know..."

Sirius' face floated in front of Heather's mind and she thought of a new way to annoy her mum. Her "Yes, I did, actually" stopped Nolie Harris in her tracks.

"You did? Who?"

"You remember Sirius Black, don't you?"

"Sirius... Sirius Black... where have I heard that name before? Come on, love, you know I'm not good with names... Geoffrey?" Heather's mum called to her husband and Heather covered her ears to prevent a headache. "Have you heard of Sirius Black?"

Heather heard a mellow voice coming from afar and knew that it was her calm father. "Wasn't he that wizard that was put in Azkaban for 12 years for supporting You-Know-Who?"

"Azkaban?! YOU-KNOW-WHO?!" Nolie Harris screeched and started speaking even more quickly to Heather. "You don't want to be associating with him, my darling. I have it on good authority that Metis Menachin is looking for a girlfriend here in England. His sister was just telling me the other day-"

"Sirius was cleared, mum. He didn't do it."

"Says who?"

"The Ministry of Magic."

"Those lunatics? What do they know? Honestly, Heather..."

Heather smothered a giggle. "I work for the Ministry, mum."

"And you know I've always been against it, dearest-"

"Despite the fact you got me the plane ticket..."

"Yes, despite the fact I got you the... Heather Helonia Harris! We're getting off the subject here! Metis is a lovely young man, sprightly for his age..."

"And with no teeth or hair. Mum, I think you're getting desperate. Next thing I know, you'll be marrying me off to that ancient mummy who lives down the road."

"Don't be silly! You shouldn't talk about poor Roger that way! And Metis has got false teeth now and he's absolutely charming!"

"Believe me, mum, I don't want to kiss someone and find out that I have acquired an extra set of teeth in the process!"

Her mother gave a loud huff and Heather knew that she had irritated her. "Sorry, mum. It's just that I can pick my own bloke for myself!"

"You haven't done very well so far. That Irfon was absolutely boring! What was it that he waffled on about?"

"He was an Ancient Runes professor, mum. And you didn't complain when he was talking. In fact, you positively encouraged him!"

"Now Heather, you know I did no such thing! What's that, Geoffrey? 'Eastenders' is on? I've got to go, dear, something important has come up." Nolie Harris grinned sheepishly before waving and shuffling fast out of the room. Heather could hear a faint "Find a man before it's too late!" and grinned a little at her mum's persistence, before leaning back out of the fire.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_Heather Harris. Sirius smiled a little, still surprised he had bumped into her. Well, that's a blast from the past! He could remember her vaguely from school: one of Florence's friends: short, blonde and ditsy. And she'd had a big crush on him!_

_But then, who didn't have? Sirius thought smugly, and then his smile faded a little. __The only one who mattered at the time: Florence. _

But that was all over now. He'd got over that years ago, after the Leaver's Ball when he had realised that she had fallen hopelessly in love with that rat, Severus Snape.

The ball hadn't been that bad – he'd had a couple of great dances with a lovely little blonde...Heather! _Of course it was her! How had he forgotten?_

He understood his feelings a little better now; they'd had a couple of dances, she had driven him wild with lust and then she had turned off like a cold tap and not spoken to him for the rest of the evening. He still had no idea why.

Sirius hoped she'd got over the immaturity of her youth and got better acquainted with the ways of the world by now, so he and she could get to know each other without playing games.

He smiled wolfishly at nothing in particular and startled Ginny Weasley as she entered the tent.

"Oh... ah... I was just gonna..." She blushed and the tips of her ears went pink, before she dashed out of the room.

Sirius ignored her and swaggered out of the tent and towards Florence's. He bumped into her on the way and got hit in the shins with a water bucket.

"Oh! Sirius! I'm so sorry!" Florence cried.

Sirius leaned over and rubbed his legs a little before straightening up again. "S'alright. Didn't hurt too much. Why _are you carrying that thing around?"_

"Oh, Severus and I needed some more water and he wanted us to look as much like Muggles as possible so I thought I'd go find a tap."

"And Snape couldn't get the water because...?"

"He's busy."

Sirius raised one eyebrow sardonically at her and she blushed.

"OK, OK. I volunteered and he didn't complain."

"That's more like it! Oh!" Sirius realised what he was searching for her for. "You don't happen to know Heather Harris' address by any chance?"

Florence grinned at him. "And you'd be wanting that because...?" She copied his earlier tone of voice and he looked sheepishly at her.

"Well, I thought I could pay her a visit, catch up on old times... That sort of thing. Got a problem with that, Findal?"

"No, no. No problem at all." Florence gave Sirius the address and he noted it down on the back of a business card he had in his pocket.

"Thanks, darlin'." He leant down and pecked her on her cheek and she slapped him lightly on his head. 

"It's OK." Sirius turned to go but her words stopped him. "Do me a favour, OK? Get your hair cut, pal."

He stuck his tongue out at her and loped down the sand dune back to his tent.

Florence watched him go and shook her head. She hoped he knew what he was doing; after being hurt by him at school, she knew Heather wouldn't be so compliant a second time.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather was steaming. She really had better have a word with Florence about Severus – it just wasn't right that she hadn't told her about her and Severus. What did she think she'd do? Kill her?

Friends don't do that.

She chucked some dust at the fire and called down through the flue. "Florence? I think we need to talk."

A few seconds later, she saw Florence's head in the fire, spinning around a couple of times before she stepped out. She gestured for her to sit down on the bed.

Not giving her chance to speak, she started her carefully planned argument. 

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Florence sat in a huge armchair by the roaring fire, still unsure why they needed a roaring fire in the middle of Australia and, also, how the tent was not burning down this very second. She guessed it was just the health and safety rules her mother had drummed into her when she was little that were affecting her; but, then again, she didn't remember her mum telling her not to light a fire inside a tent...

Florence shook herself out of her very odd musings just in time to see some sparks light up blue in the fireplace. _Now who could be wanting me at this time of the evening..._

"Florence? I think we need to talk."

Uh oh! Florence cringed as she heard Heather's voice ring loud and clear through the flue. She got to her feet, knowing that she couldn't put the dreaded conversation off any longer.

"Just popping out to see Heather!" She called to Severus and stepped into the fire.

In no time, she had reached the other end and stood in a room that looked like it had caught the chintz-disease. Heather stood in front of her, looking halfway between worried and annoyed. She gestured silently for her to sit down and Florence brushed herself down before taking a seat on the flowery bedspread, waiting for the explosion she knew was coming.

Heather took a deep breath. "Why did you not tell me? How _could you not tell me? I'm your best friend! I could have helped!"_

Florence opened her mouth to speak but didn't get chance to reply. It was obvious Heather was just getting warmed up. Even now, she was pacing the floor in furious consternation.

"And this is Severus Snape we're talking about! Have you forgotten what he did to you? How he left you without a word? Don't tell me you've forgiven him because, if you have, that's one of the most stupid things you've done since you first got with him! I can't believe it! I really thought you had more sense! You know I didn't really like him in the first place!"

"Heather..." Florence finally got a word in edgeways and her friend turned to face her, forehead puckered in worry. "I haven't forgotten and I haven't forgiven. He hasn't even told me why he left. I-"

"But you trust him not to do it again." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, I don't know! I don't know! It's just..."

"You love him. I know that 'cos that's your 'I love him, Heather' face."

"I...yes."

"The bastard! He's done it again! Ooh... he's gonna get a piece of my mind..." Heather muttered, almost to herself.

"Heather! You haven't stopped to think that it takes two to tango."

"He's got you under some sort of curse, hasn't he? You wouldn't be with him otherwise. You have to fight it, Florence!"

The situation would have been hilarious if it hadn't been so tragic.

"I'm not under any curse, Heather. I'm a responsible adult-"

"That remains to be seen."

"Heather!"

"So, you love him, you trust him, you're not under any curse. Everything's rosy. So, why didn't you tell me, if there wasn't anything to hide?"

"I..." Florence paused as Heather raised one eyebrow sardonically. "Because I knew we would just end up like this. Fighting. I didn't want to do it, Heather; I don't want to do it!"

Heather sighed and sat down next to her on the bedspread. "Alright. OK. So I hate the guy. So he hurt you. So you love him and there's nothing either of us can do about it. But I'm not promising to like it or be your shoulder to cry on when it all goes wrong."

Florence looked into Heather's eyes and knew she wasn't telling the truth. She would be there no matter what happened, because she was a good friend, the very best. Florence leaned over and gave her friend a hug and Heather squeezed her tightly back.

"Oh, what would you do without me?" She sighed and grinned.

"Speaking of men," Florence wiggled her eyebrows, "Did I, or did I not, see you and Sirius Black hugging in the Quidditch queue earlier today?"

Heather groaned and her face became shuttered. "You did." She said, knowing that she couldn't deny it.

"And here you are going on about me taking Severus back and you and Sirius are back together."

"We are not back together!"

"Then why did he come and see me today and ask for your address?" Florence played her trump card and grinned as Heather's mouth fell open.

"He did? I mean... what are you talking about?!"

"He came and asked for your address. Of course, as he's such an old friend and I had just seen you hugging like randy teenagers, I didn't hesitate in giving it to him..."

"You didn't? But... WE WERE NOT HUGGING LIKE RANDY TEENAGERS! I tripped and fell on him, that's all!"

Florence laughed. "That's what they all say..."

"Ooh!" Heather was going bright pink with annoyance and Florence smiled, glad that her teasing was coming off for once. 

"We. Are. Not. Together." Heather enunciated.

"Sure, sure."

"We aren't!" She squealed.

"OK! I believe you."

"No, you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You're laughing."

"That's because your reaction is so funny."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it... Aarrghh!" Heather refrained from stomping her feet like a child having a tantrum. Only just.

Florence raised her eyebrows.

Heather gave in. "OK, so I like him. What's not to like? He's gorgeous, funny, single... He's single, right?"

Florence nodded.

"Single..." Heather carried on. "But that doesn't mean that I want to be with him."

"Then why did you ask whether he was single?" Florence grinned.

"Because... OH!"

Florence laughed.

Heather tried again. "OK, so I wouldn't mind being with him. Only, if we were the last two people on Earth, of course."

"Of course." Florence repeated, tongue in cheek.

Heather glared at her. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be with him."

"Well, I don't think you need to make that move. It's obvious by the fact that he asked for your address that he's going to do it."

"Really? I mean... Aarrghh! Florence, stop it!"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're... We are not going through this again!"

"Ok, whatever you say." Florence smiled sweetly and Heather glared at her suspiciously.

"I'm not with Sirius."

"I know."

"Then stop smiling at me!"

"Why? Does it make you feel guilty? Have you got anything to hide?"

"NO!" Heather yelled, causing the man from the room below to tap on the ceiling and yell, "keep it down!"

"Now, look what you've done! You can just go away now." Heather turned her back on Florence, folded her arms and looked out of the window.

Suddenly remorseful, Florence gave her friend a hug. "I really am sorry you know."

Heather sniffed.

"I really am." Florence assured her.

"Sure you are." Heather grumbled but turned back to look at her friend. "You louse!"

Florence grinned at the use of Heather's favourite phrase when they were at Hogwarts. She looked at her pocket watch. "I'd better go."

"Oh, so you're already tied to his apron strings!" Heather tried to keep a straight face but the thought of Severus in a frilly apron was just too funny a thought. The two women burst into laughter.

"No, really. I'd better go. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess I should have an early night. There's another Quidditch match on tomorrow and I might-"

"See Sirius?"

"No! That wasn't what I was thinking at all! I might get good seats if I go earlier!"

"Yeah, right..."

"You'd better go before I throttle you!" Heather threatened jokingly.

"OK. OK." Florence backed off towards the fireplace. "Have fun stalking Sirius tomorrow. With any luck, you'll be successful!" She quickly threw some Floo powder into the fire and jumped in before Heather actually did throttle her. 

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hey. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Thanks especially to:

**Natlie caracol**, **Drachenaugen**, **Mrs. Moony** and **Moka**.

**Hopeful Writer**: Sorry that the story seems a bit similar. We have had to include some scenes from Wrongs because they help to tell the story, but we guarantee that, after this chapter, there will be no repeated scenes. We promise. Please keep reading!

Love,

Martha and Squirrel. xxx.


	4. Confessions and IceCream Don't Mix

Chapter 4 – Confessions and Ice Cream Don't Mix

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that belongs to J. K. Rowling (unfortunately!) or we would be loaded. (And we're not!)

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A rhythmic tap on the door made Heather open blearily eyes and grumble into the soft pillows that she had been sleeping on.

"Go away." she mumbled, slightly muffled by the pillows. She rolled herself back under the flowery eiderdown just in time for the second bout of knocking.

"Go away!" she repeated a little louder but the knocker didn't desist.

Muttering darkly about privacy in Bed and Breakfasts, she reluctantly got out of the bed and, winding the blanket around her for decency, she opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" She peered warily through the space and her eyes widened as they saw the lithe form of Sirius Black leaning against the doorjamb. "Do you know what the time is?!" she screeched.

"It's eight o'clock a.m.," he said shortly and, moving her aside, he entered her room, flicking a dubious glance over the lace- and flower-covered furnishings.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You can't just invite yourself into someone's room!"

A lazy smile spread over his face and Heather's heart did an ecstatic skip. "I just did."

For the first time, she noticed the tray of breakfast he was holding in one hand and glared at him suspiciously. "What have you done with my landlady?"

"Tied her up and locked her in the pantry," he reported matter-of-factly and put the tray down on the table in the corner, carelessly picking up an ornament of a porcelain lady. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" he asked as he turned the figurine around in his hands.

Heather grunted and moving towards him, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was stuck up all over her head and she still had sleep-marks on her face from where her skin had creased in the night. She probably still had morning breath too. 

She anxiously tried to smooth her hair down on her head before he could really notice it and the frantic movements caught his attention. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he fought to hide a smirk.

He coughed and turned back to face her so that she would think he hadn't seen. 

Swiftly returning her hands to her sides, Heather grabbed a piece of dry toast from the tray and nibbled on it. She wouldn't let him being here stop her from eating.

"Tea?" He offered to pour her a cup but she shook her head.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" she asked mistrustfully.

"I've come to take you to the Quidditch match this morning," he said, as if it had all been planned, which it probably had – by him!

"Says who?"

"Says me. And if you don't get a move on, we're gonna miss it." He glanced at his watch. "So, go on. Get dressed. Unless you want to go wearing that duvet." He shrugged and his eyes sparkled roguishly. "I'm not complaining!"

Heather gasped. "Sirius! Get out of here! Go on." She pushed at him ineffectually, trying to get him out of the door.

"So, this is what English hospitality has come to," he sighed, mock-morosely. "Alright, I'll wait outside."

"You will not! And, if you hadn't noticed, we're in Australia!"

"Whatever. Be ready in 10 minutes," he called as he sauntered through the door. "And, if you're late, I'm coming back in, without knocking!" He closed the door softly behind him.

"Ooh! That man!" Heather almost stamped her foot. But, despite her anger, she began to get dressed.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the door swung open dramatically and Sirius entered. His eyes moved around the room until they rested on where she stood, glaring at him with what could only be recognised as pure annoyance.

"Damn! I was hoping that you would only be half-dressed!" he frowned.

"Sirius..." she said warningly. "Are we going or not?"

"Your carriage awaits..." He bowed and opened the door for her.

"Which, in English, means that we're walking." Heather sighed and slid her feet into a pair of flat mules.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Sirius muttered before following her out of the door and shutting it carefully behind him.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"You know we could make a habit out of this..." Sirius mused as he and Heather walked out of the Quidditch match.

"What? Waking me up at disgusting hours just so we can watch sports that I don't even like?" Heather grumbled.

"You don't like Quidditch? But you always seemed so eager to come and watch Remus, James and I play..."

Heather raised one eyebrow, wondering how he could be so stupid.

Sirius sighed as he got her point. "You only came because I..."

"Let's not talk about this now." Heather pinkened slightly and Sirius grinned.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" he teased.

Heather puffed out her chest proudly, attracting Sirius attention. "Embarrassed? Me? Never!"

"Sure..." he drawled and she frowned.

"I'm not embarrassed about the fact that I had a mega-crush on you; that I followed you about everywhere; that I wondered what would happen if I swooned when you were around; that..."

Sirius snorted. "You wondered what I'd do if you fainted?" he laughed.

"Swooned, not fainted. I wouldn't have actually passed out; only pretended to."

Sirius' lips twitched. "Ok, then. Just pretended to faint. What did you think I'd do?"

"I hoped you would catch me like a gentleman. Of course, you probably would have laughed as I fell onto the floor."

"I would have caught you!" Sirius fought hard not to laugh as he could tell she was being deadly serious.

Heather raised her eyebrow sceptically and caught Sirius' lips twitching with mirth. She frowned. "You're laughing at me! Stop it! This is exactly the reason I didn't want to tell you..."

Sirius was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry."

"S'ok." Heather wrinkled her nose. "Well, it was just one of the silly thoughts I had at the time."

"Just one of them?" Sirius urged.

"I'm not telling you about the others!"

"Come on! You know you want to tell me that you wanted my body! I used to catch you staring!"

Heather blushed again. "Oh... shut up!"

Sirius grinned triumphantly. "I knew it!"

Heather pursed her lips together in what she hoped looked annoyed but she couldn't help laughing. "Oh, that's it! I'm going!" she threatened. "Do you want an ice cream?" she said, eyeing the cart that was sat nearby.

"I'll get them," he offered but she shook her head.

"My treat. Now, you just stay there," she ordered and he nodded, watching her as she walked over to the cart and stood in the queue to wait.

"Sirius Black?"

Sirius turned around when he heard his name being called. He groaned when he saw a young man heading his way. If it were another one of those well-wishers, he'd hit something.

"Yes?" he said with a long-suffering sigh. "Who wants me?" He raised one eyebrow in inquiry and the man grinned a little sheepishly.

"You don't know me, but I'm Mark Anwyl." The man held out his hand and Sirius shook it reluctantly. "This is Murray Lyle." He thumbed his hand towards the older man who was stood slightly behind him, giving him disapproving looks.

"Mark, I'm sure she doesn't want us to do this..." he protested and Sirius' interest was peaked.

"Who doesn't want you to do what?" He smiled charmingly and Mark grinned back.

"Well, you see, we think that there's this girl who's hopelessly, madly in love with you and we..." Mark looked at Murray, who frowned. "...I mean, I would like to help you meet her. We work with her, you see and she's been having these dreams..."

"Mark..." Murray growled warningly in his rusty voice.

"Well, she has!" he complained.

"And, this girl..." Sirius interrupted the two men. "You're convinced she loves me just because she's had these dreams..."

"Yes! And she said that you two were..." Mark turned to the other man. "What did she say again, mate? Ah, yes... she said 'Sirius and I... It was a long time ago' and that's all she said and will say." Mark put on a silly female voice as he quoted Heather and Sirius snorted.

"So, I know this girl, do I?" Sirius was sceptical.

"Yes. Well, she says so." Mark wasn't so sure of his territory now as he looked at the man who stood in front of him.

"What's her name?"

"Uh..." Mark looked doubtfully at Murray, who shook his head.

"I'm having no part in this, Mark. You're on your own. Heather would scalp me if she even knew I was here, let alone letting you do this."

"Heather, eh?" Sirius said and Murray groaned. "Heather what?"

"Heather Harris." Mark confessed and Sirius' eyes gleamed with the newfound knowledge. "So you know her then?"

"Heather? I know her very well... We used to go to school together. In fact, she's just over there." Sirius smiled slowly as the two men jumped behind the nearest bush.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I was hoping you were the Sirius she kept talking about."

"I thought you said that she only told you that."

"She talks in her sleep." Mark admitted. "Sometimes, she falls asleep at work – it's slow you see and she hasn't had much sleep since... Well, she hasn't had much sleep. And she sort of murmurs your name sometimes..."

"Does she say anything else?" Sirius asked, hanging onto every word.

"Err... not really. She wakes up before she says much else."

"Really?"

"Yep." Mark nodded. "Ain't that right, Murray?" He turned back to the older man, but he had his head in his hands.

Sirius turned to the man. "It's alright, you haven't done anything wrong..."

"Haven't I?" he asked ambiguously and Sirius frowned.

"No," he ascertained. "No, you haven't."

Murray just shrugged and turned to Mark. "We'd better get back before Heather catches us and before you tell him anything else!"

Mark grinned sheepishly again. "See you around, mate. Hey, maybe I could let you in at the Ministry one day so you could meet her!"

"She works at the Ministry?"

"Yeah!" Mark looked pleased that he had something else to tell. "She works with us, in Experimental Charms!"

"Come on, Mark..." Murray started moving away and Mark, after shrugging apologetically at Sirius, followed him, leaving Sirius grinning.

_So, she's been dreaming about me, then..._

"Here you go." Heather had returned and she handed him an ice cream with a chocolate flake sticking out of the side.

Sirius looked at her consideringly as she licked her own ice cream.

"What?" She asked as she noticed his expression. "Do I have ice cream on my nose?" She began to wipe her nose with her hand. 

"No. You don't have any ice cream on your nose," he said slowly and she looked up at him confused.

"Good!" She said finally. "Because that would have been embarrassing!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "So, you think having ice cream on your nose is embarrassing, but hoping I would catch you if you swooned isn't?" he asked incredulously and Heather blushed.

"Let's change the subject," she said squeakily and he laughed again.

"Would it help if I said that I find you very attractive?" he drawled charmingly.

"You do? I mean... it could do." Heather glowed with the compliment.

"No, actually I don't. I was just asking..."

"Sirius!" she squealed and taking a handful of ice cream, threw it at him. They ended up with ice cream all over both of them.

Sirius scowled over a particularly big blob that sat on the end of his nose. "You're going to pay for that," he threatened and Heather's face twisted worriedly.

She backed away, her hands up but she couldn't escape the large ice cream cone that landed flat on top of her head.

"Hey! A cheaper alternative to a wizard hat!" Sirius said, pleased. "I think I've made a breakthrough!"

Heather growled and he removed the cone, smoothing down her hair. "There. All better," he placated.

"Sirius..." she said warningly.

He thought she looked adorable; her hair flattened with ice cream and her face wrinkled with anger. He gave her a quick kiss on her astonished lips and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. We'd better get cleaned up."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hiya!

A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed. Martha and I have just started university and so have been very busy during the past week. We checked our e-mails and reviews yesterday (5/10) and were shocked and ecstatic to find that we had 6 new reviews! It was fantastic! We love you! J

Special thanks to **Hopeful writer, Mrs Moony, Drachenaugen, Sapphireskies**, and **Veelastar.**


	5. Is Ravishing On The Menu? I Think Not!

Chapter 5 – Is Ravishing on the Menu? I think not.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that belongs to J. K. Rowling (obviously!)

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"He kissed me." Heather stood in front of the mirror, her fingers on her lips. "He kissed me..."

Her lips still tingled at the quick peck he had planted there so gently...

Heather brought herself up short. "It's not the first time you've been kissed, Heather Harris!" she chastised. "And hopefully it won't be the last!"

_Maybe Sirius will do it again... her traitorous mind thought and she fought the urge to slap herself on the head. It wouldn't help._

"You're acting like a pathetic schoolgirl!" she berated, running a comb through her hair. "And what do you care if Sirius Black kissed you or not? He's not – I said NOT – going to do it again, no matter how much you wish he would. Even though you don't!"

Then why are you ready before eight o'clock on your holiday just in case he comes and picks you up for the next Quidditch match? A sport you don't even profess to like?

Heather groaned. There was no point in fighting with herself; her mind always won, the damned thing!

A knock on the door made her heart beat faster and she opened it abruptly, almost startling her landlady who was standing on the other side.

"Oh..." Heather said, disappointed. "Hello."

"Good morning, dear. I've brought your breakfast up for you." The landlady put the tray down on the table. "Is there anything else that you want?" she asked brightly.

Heather pasted a smile onto her face and shook her head. "No, thanks," she said and the old lady left.

She sat down and buttered a slice of toast, nibbling on it distastefully. It wasn't that the breakfast was foul, it was the fact that she wasn't very hungry.

There was another knock at the door and Heather lifted the tray up with her, convinced that the landlady had returned.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Dewey. I'm just not hungry this morning..." she said apologetically as she opened the door, but it wasn't the landlady. It was Sirius.

"You're not hungry?" He frowned. "But us avid Quidditch spectators need to fill up on breakfast before we go to watch a match!"

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" She tried to sound as if she hadn't expected him but her voice just came out wooden.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing here! I'm taking you to the Quidditch match." He pushed open the door a bit further and walked in. "Oh! You're dressed!" he complained and Heather blushed bright red. "I wonder what's brought this on..." he teased.

"Err... I felt like getting up earlier today." she squeaked and he smirked.

"It hasn't got anything to do with the fact that you knew I was coming, then."

"No, no. Of course not." Her protests sounded false to her own ears and, as she turned around to put the tray back down, she heard him snort.

Turning back to face him, she frowned. "And who said I wanted to go to another Quidditch match with you? Last time, I got covered in ice cream..."

"You started that." He cut in.

"...and I almost got ravished!" She tried to come up with a suitable reason not to go and ended up sounding like an old pruney prude.

Sirius raised one eyebrow, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Believe me, Heather, you'd know if I was ravishing you..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she blushed again. "But I promise solemnly not to kiss you if you come to the Quidditch game with me." He held his hand over his heart and straightened his face.

Shame... Heather's traitorous heart protested and Heather pinkened as if it had said it aloud. 

"Err... well, ok then. As long as you've promised..."

"I do solemnly swear on my own life." His face was perfectly serious but his pale eyes still danced.

"Hm..." Heather didn't completely trust him but accepted his offer anyway. 

"Come on then!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

It was soon the Quidditch final and for all of the matches in the World Cup, Sirius and Heather had followed the same pattern – he'd pick her up, they'd go and watch the match and then they would go have something to eat. This time though it was different...

Florence had warned Sirius that something bad was going to happen. She had noticed that Severus' dark mark had been itching all morning, which meant Voldemort was trying to call his Death Eater's into service.

Sirius turned up at Heather's door slightly late and Heather opened the door with a bright smile that faded when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sirius just shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to be able to take you to the Quidditch match today." He avoided looking into her eyes and Heather began to get worried.

She touched his shoulder. "Why?" she asked gently.

Sirius looked down at her, his pale eyes clouded with worry. "It's Florence..."

Heather's heart dropped a mile. He wasn't still in love with her, was he? She thought desperately. Then, another thought struck her. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," he sighed.

"Tell me, Sirius," she pleaded.

"Well... Snape's arm has been burning all morning, which means that Voldemort is trying to call his Death Eater's to him. And he could only do that if he was..."

"...alive? Voldemort has risen again!" Heather's voice was panicked.

"Florence and Snape think that something is going to happen at the Quidditch match today and... I don't want you to be there. You might get hurt."

Although she was glad Sirius felt protective towards her, Heather tried to be sensible. "And if Voldemort has risen again, then all the more reason for me to be there. I could help!"

Sirius knew that she wouldn't not go without a fight and he tried to think of a way to hurt her, to make her stay. "What help would you be?" he asked derisively. "A Charms researcher? Voldemort would kill you in an instant."

Pain showed for a second in Heather's cornflower-blue eyes before she hid it in anger. "I was the top at charms in my year, you know that. And, I was exceptionally good at duelling."

Sirius frowned. "That's not the point. You'd get knocked over with just a small spark from Voldemort's wand. There is really no point in you being there. You'll just get yourself and other people killed in the process."

Heather bristled, unsure why he was acting this way, but not particularly caring. If he wanted to act like an arrogant prat, it was his decision!

"Either way, I'm still going!"

"You're being stupid now." Sirius made his lip curl so she would believe him, but inside he was ashamed at his behaviour, though it was the only way to make her listen. "But, as I can't stop you, I'll just leave you here to ponder your last minutes on Earth. Enjoy yourself." He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Heather sank down on the bed, tears filling her eyes. She knew she had to go... Voldemort was so evil; he'd kill everyone... all those people...

She stood up and grabbed her wand, sliding it into her pocket. She checked her face in the mirror and left the room in a hurry, going to the Quidditch stadium. She was going whether he liked it or not!

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather had made her way to her seat in record time. She would sit through this game whether Sirius liked it or not! Besides, it looked as though it was a false alarm. 

There was a sudden burst of noise and Heather jumped, her eyes panickedly trying to find the source. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the centre circle, his face smiling in grotesque triumph. It wasn't long before his Death Eaters apparated to him, surrounding him in a protective circle.

Heather tried to get up, to get down onto the field but she couldn't move. Her limbs felt numb, heavy and impossible to work. He'd cursed the crowd, she realised in terror.

Sirius had been right; she was no help at all. She could only sit and watch as Voldemort and his Death Eaters dispatched the thousands of people who were sat in the stands.

As her mind dissolved into panic, she spotted Snape making his way onto the field, followed closely by Florence. Heather's heart was in her mouth; she was going to get killed and in front of her eyes! Snape seemed to be challenging Voldemort to a duel; both men (if you could call Voldemort a man) had their wands out and they were pointing them at each other. Until... no!

Voldemort had aimed a curse at Florence and she flew through the air, landing on the pitch with a crack that echoed through the eerily silent stadium. Heather would have gasped if she could move her lips but was only capable of feeling great pain course through her. Her best friend was dead...

She watched Snape pause before getting hit with a curse that threw him in the direction of Florence, but he got up. He sent a curse in Voldemort's direction.

Nothing seemed to work – Voldemort just seemed to deflect the curses without even trying. Snape would die before this hour was done. And then the crowd would be next…

Then, she noticed some people walking out onto the pitch – what sort of morons would walk out into a trap made by Voldemort? she thought, but immediately regretted it as she saw Albus Dumbledore.

He would save them!

He was joined by three other people, and very odd looking people too. Another old man, who was dressed in custard robes, with a pipe tucked in the top pocket; a middle-aged lady with an electric-socket perm and rainbow-coloured robes; and a younger, handsome man with sandy hair and forest green robes. How Dumbledore thought that these people would stop Voldemort was unclear.

As soon as they arrived, they relieved Severus of his duty so that he could rush to Florence. Once Heather saw them apparate, she felt a bit calmer. Not knowing where Sirius was was also causing her grief.

Heather didn't know exactly what Dumbledore's gang did to stop Voldemort, but they seemed to surround him and all direct the same curse at him at the same time. They must have been very strong wizards and witches for it to work.

As soon as Voldemort was dispatched, Ministry Officials dashed in and imprisoned the Death Eaters, though some managed to escape.

It was over…

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

When the stadium had finally been evacuated and many people were vowing never to come to a Quidditch World Cup again, Heather sat down on a bench, her legs giving way in suffering. She knew she should go and see if Florence was ok, but, if her friend was dead, as she feared, she didn't want to know. Tears filled Heather's eyes as she dwelled on her friend's tragic end. Florence didn't deserve an end like that; she deserved to die when she was old, with friends and family surrounding her, not at the hands of an evil wizard like Voldemort. Tears streamed down Heather' face.

"Heather? Oh, Heather..."

Sirius kneeled down beside the bench. His face level with hers, he looked deeply into her tear-filled eyes before drawing her into his embrace.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. It's all over now..." he whispered into her hair but she couldn't stop the racking sobs that shook her body.

"Florence... is... dead..." she managed.

"No... She's still alive. She's unconscious, but still alive," he soothed. "Snape apparated her back to Hogwarts so they can find out how to revive her. She'll wake up. I know she will," he avowed determinedly as if he was trying to make himself believe it.

"She's... not... dead?" Heather asked and looked into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying.

Sirius shook his head slowly and Heather cried in relief, leaving a wet patch on his shoulder. 

When she finally lifted his head, she rubbed her hand over the patch, trying to dry it. He held her hand still with his.

"It's ok. You don't have to do that."

"But... I made it wet," she protested. "Oh, Sirius... what would I do without you?"

Sirius smiled slightly and looked straight into her deep blue eyes, still filled with tears. "I don't know. What would you do?" he teased a little and it brought a wobbly smile to her face.

"I don't know. I should have listened to you – you were right about Voldemort… about everything!"

"No, I wasn't. I was wrong to say all those things. I just didn't want you to come, just in case…" Sirius paused, a hollow look in his eyes. "Well, I've lost too many friends already."

"I know…"

"And, if I lost another, I don't know what I would do…" He seemed to shake himself out of his melancholy a little, hiding it under a smiling façade. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Thanks to everyone who read this chapter. I (Squirrel) personally don't think it's up to my usual standard but I promise that it will get better in the future (I hope!)

Special thanks to:

**Elysia Astraea**: I like those sort of stories too – I guess that's why we're writing one! I wanted to write something a little different from all the rest of the fanfictions and I am glad you think I have achieved that.

**Drachenaugen**: Wow! You've been checking every day? That really makes me smile! Not as much as having Sirius wake me up in the morning, but very close!

**Mrs Moony**: Thanks for your nice words! When I first started posting this story, I planned to update every Friday, but since then Martha and I have moved out of home and into University accommodation – a place where we do not have internet access! We have to walk half-an-hour to post! I try and update now when I can, which will be at least once every fortnight. I'm sorry it's not more frequent.

Please keep reading and reviewing! J

Love from,

Martha and Squirrel. xxx. 


	6. Sirius to the Rescue

Chapter 6 – Sirius to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that belongs to J. K. Rowling!

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"And you're sure Florence is ok apart from the fact that she's unconscious?" Heather asked frantically.

Dumbledore nodded but his eyes were still worried. "But that doesn't make her quite well yet, Heather. She needs to wake up and she hasn't done that yet."

Heather frowned. "And Snape?" she asked reluctantly. "How is he?"

"Not good." The headmaster's own frown increased. "He's not taking it well."

"I wouldn't expect that he would..."

"How are you, Heather?" Dumbledore asked, changing the subject.

"I'll do, sir. Don't you worry about me," Heather smiled wobblily. "As long as you are doing everything in your power for Florence, I'll be fine."

Dumbledore nodded. "We're doing our best."

"Thank you."

Heather backed away from the fire and the conversation. It was about time she had the fireplace cleaned, she thought but groaned when she realised that it, once again, came back to money.

Florence's condition hadn't changed since the day of the final, no matter how much everyone had tried to kid themselves. It had been a week since then and Heather was beginning to think that they would never revive her.

She stood up and brushed down her robes restlessly. _Time for work, I think_. She picked up her wand and walked out of the door, locking it carefully behind her with her annoying muggle keys.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Hello, mate!" Mark dashed over to where Sirius was standing, leaning against a lamppost.

"Hello," Sirius drawled, grinning. "You know, you could get fired for this."

"Well..." Mark shrugged carelessly. "Who needs this poxy job, anyway?" he said rhetorically.

"OK, then. If you're sure..."

"Sure as the sun sets in the east, mate!" Mark said grinning.

"Err... the sun sets in the west," Sirius corrected, slightly worried now.

"Whatever... Come on!" Mark beckoned.

Sirius found himself in a large, white building absolutely crammed full with people. He could just see Mark's tall haircut above the crowd and followed it.

"Phew! It's always like that first thing in the morning and now that Voldemort has been dispatched again... there's a hell of a lot of paperwork to do, if you know what I mean!" Mark wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

Sirius nodded. "So, Experimental Charms is on the next floor?"

"Not bloody likely! It's on the 126th floor." Mark started towards an elevator and Sirius, slightly confused by all the events, but trying not to show it, followed him.

Once they had got inside, the lift took them, via magic of course, to the 126th floor in a matter of seconds. The lift doors opened to show Murray standing restlessly, obviously waiting for them.

"You'd better go back, Sirius. Cassius Chetwin is on the warpath," he said worriedly but Mark shook his head.

"S'not gonna work, Murray. He's coming to see Heather and there's nothing you can do to stop him. Ain't that right, Sirius?" Mark nudged Sirius with his elbow.

"Well..." Sirius' brow furrowed worriedly. "Who's this Chetwin fellow?"

"Our boss," Murray said wincing. "Nasty piece of work."

Mark shook his head. "He's nothing to worry about. Heather's in the lab, isn't she?"

Murray nodded slowly but exchanged a look with Sirius. "You don't want to cross him..." he managed before Mark dragged him into the elevator.

"We're just going to grab some 'supplies' and doughnuts! We'll be back in half an hour, ok?"

Sirius nodded but the elevator doors were closing before he remembered something. "Where are the..." he yelled. "...labs?"

Sighing, he looked back at the maze of corridors and shrugged. He'd gotten out of Azkaban; surely he could find a laboratory in one small floor.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 "Aaah, Heather, my love. There you are!" Cassius Chetwin strolled casually over to Heather after licking his hand and running it through his sparse, greying hair. He leant behind her and slapped her rear, something that made her seriously consider, not for the first time, one of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Yes. I'm here," she said with gritted teeth and a grimace. "What would you like, sir?"

"I'm a bit parched. Maybe you could better your skills and go and make me a coffee. How about it, sweetheart?"

She could have slapped him, but she smiled genteelly at her lecherous boss and went to find a house elf, muttering under her breath. "I'm a first-class researcher, not some lackey! The revolting old git!"

Thinking seriously about transfiguring some owl droppings into sugar lumps for him, she carried the coffee up to his office and slammed it down on his desk, causing it to spill a little. Without another word, she marched out, down to the research lab and got on with some real work.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius turned and looked down the way he'd come. "Uh..." It was like being in a house of mirrors, he thought in annoyance. Why couldn't they just design Ministry buildings normally instead of making them into huge mazes?

His brow furrowed, he continued along the corridor.

"Can I help you?" A girlish voice echoed through the corridor from behind him and he sighed in relief. He turned around to see a girl of barely twenty behind him, looking at him with curious eyes through silver glasses.

"Uncle Sirius? What are you doing here?" she said happily and gave him a quick hug.

"Hello, Deanna. I should be asking you what you are doing here."

She smiled. "I'm doing a job exchange with another girl for a week. You didn't forget I worked at the Ministry did you?" Deanna asked suspiciously.

"No, no, of course not!"

Deanna gave him a dubious look. "And you are here because?"

"I'm visiting someone… well, I'm trying to." He looked around him again in confusion.

"Don't tell me you're lost?!" Deanna gave a peal of laughter and Sirius scowled. 

"Not exactly…" Sirius began and she arched one black eyebrow. "Yes," he admitted. "Are you going to give me a hand?"

"Where are you going?"

Sirius paused. "To a lab?"

Deanna rolled her eyes. "Well, that's helpful!"

"Deanna…" he growled.

"Ok, ok. The labs are this way." Deanna started walking down the corridor and Sirius fell in step beside her.

"So, how's your mother?"

"Mum's fine. So are dad, Tatiana and Esme."

"Great."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather fiddled with her wand aimlessly, trying to twirl it between two fingers like a baton. She was distracted and generally bored with her work at the moment: no new ideas had arisen and so she and her colleagues were carrying on with the same old stuff.

Hearing the door close behind her, she called a welcome to Mark, who must have returned from fetching some supplies from down the road. "Did you pick up some doughnuts like I asked, Mark?"

Strong arms wound around her waist and she jerked back. "What are you doing...?" She turned around in the man's embrace and looked straight into Sirius' gleaming blue eyes. "Sirius? What are you doing in here? You're not allowed!"

His face took on the expression of the guilty schoolboy that she remembered. "I have my methods," he shrugged. "Who's Mark?" He pretended that he hadn't met with her colleagues, as it would most probably get them into trouble.

Heather grinned inwardly but kept a straight face. "Oh, just someone. We've been lovers for a long time. In fact, we've done it in that cupboard near on three hundred times!"

"Bollocks," was Sirius' reply. "And for lying to me, you deserve extreme punishment!" He held her tightly and moved in for the kill.

"Heather? Are you in here, my darling?" 

Heather panickedly pushed her hands up against Sirius' chest as she heard her boss' voice echo down the corridor.

"In here!" She pushed Sirius into the store cupboard and he wiggled his eyebrows at her before she shut the door on his amused face. "I never knew you were so kinky!" she heard him say.

Sighing with relief, she leaned against the door as Cassius Chetwin strolled through the door.

"Ahh, there you are! What are you up to, my princess?" He licked one of his hands and smoothed down his grey hair over his balding head.

Heather shuddered inwardly. He was vile, but she really needed this job.

"Err... just carrying on with the same research from yesterday, sir."

Cassius nodded and scanned his eyes over the lab. "Where are Anwyl and Lyle?"

"Murray and Mark have gone out to get some more supplies."

"Hmmm... so we're alone then, princess." Chetwin moved towards her in a predatory way and Heather sidestepped until there was a work-surface between them. "Don't be scared, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you..."

Chetwin moved swiftly for a balding lecher and he got around the table faster than she could escape. Grabbing her elbow, he steered her closer to him so they were touching more than she would ever want to touch him. She cringed and Chetwin, seeing the expression, leered evilly. "I've been wanting to do this for so long..."

Heather closed her eyes, knowing that she would have to give in or lose her job. There was no option.

"It's a shame you won't ever be doing it then." She heard Sirius' voice and opened her eyes. She had forgotten, in her panic, that she had hidden him in the cupboard.

"Sirius...no!" Heather could only watch as Sirius dragged her boss away from her and held him above the floor by the neck of his robes.

Heather moved over to Sirius to grab at his arm. "What are you doing?! Put him down!" Although relieved at his intervention, Heather was intensely aware of the fact that he was losing her job for her.

Sirius looked down at her and she could see exactly how angry he was in the tightness of his jaw and the furious gleam in his eyes. 

"Put him down, Sirius," she pleaded and he slowly lowered his arm, setting Chetwin back on the floor. The older man loosened his collar and rubbed his neck. He looked like an enraged goblin and Heather felt her heart sink.

"You're fired, missy! I'll make sure that you never get work in this country again!" He pointed at Heather, ferociously. "And you." He turned to Sirius. "GET OUT BEFORE I SET THE AURORS ON YOU!!!"

"She won't need to work in this country, you little git. She's moving to England with me."

Heather gasped in shock.

"With _you? Why would she want to live with an overgrown mess of a wizard with no money and no prospects? A murderer-" Chetwin didn't get time to finish as Sirius' fist connected with his face, knocking him out. He slumped to the floor and Sirius stood over him, rubbing his fist._

"You deserved that, you son of a-"

"Sirius! How could you? What am I going to do?" Heather sank down to the floor. "What am I going to do?" she whispered and put her hands over her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Sirius sank to his knees next to her and dragged her into his arms. He stroked her hair gently, with tenderness that belied his earlier anger.

"You can move to England, with me. Like I said."

Heather looked up at him, her blue eyes bright with tears. "It's not that easy. I can't pick up and leave; I have commitments, responsibilities."

Sirius raised one eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, my home for starters, my friends..." Heather looked back down again.

"And...?"

She sighed. "...my debts."

"Debts? Well, I'm sure I can sort them out. How much do you owe?"

Heather reluctantly named a figure that included more than enough galleons for a half a year's good pay. Sirius frowned. "How did this happen? How..." He saw the expression on her face and stopped. "Who was he?"

Heather shook her head. "Don't, Sirius. Just don't ask now."

To her surprise, he just nodded and got to his feet, pulling her with him. "Let's get out of here, eh? Come on." He grabbed her coat from the rack in the cupboard and took her out of the building.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

 "Heather? Oh my-" Mark Anwyl entered the lab, his arms loaded with supply boxes; a pack of doughnuts rested on top. Murray entered slightly behind but was treated to the sight of Mark's back as he stopped in the doorway.

"Mark, move." Murray ordered but his colleague paid no attention.

Mark's eyes took in the messy room and the sight of his boss slumped against a work surface in the centre of the room, obviously knocked out. "Oh, bugger."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello! Thanks for all your lovely reviews.

Special thanks to:

**sapphireskies**: Nope, Voldemort should be well and truly dead (hopefully!) now. He's not really involved in this story (cos I hate him!), he's more in 'Wrongs', our main story (the rest are like lead offs from that).

**Drachenaugen**: I'm glad you like my Sirius and Heather. I'm definitely sure (but that's cos I'm the writer!) that Heather hasn't seen the last of Sirius' kisses and that Heather has a few tricks up her sleeve for him!

**Hopeful Writer**: You saucy thing! I hadn't even thought of the connotations of that last statement! Thanks for telling me though, cos Martha is always making fun of a certain scene in chapter 3 of 'Wrongs' that I wrote without thinking (hint: involves Snape in the toilet!). Oh and sorry, a fortnight is two weeks.

And everyone else who reviewed! 

Please keep reading.

Love,

Martha and Squirrel.

xxx. 


	7. Moving In!

Chapter 7 – Moving In!

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowling's.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius' mouth was tight with anger as he paced the floor of her lounge.

"And you're telling me that this... bastard took you for all you had, and you were _engaged..."_

Heather nodded slowly, watching him nervously from her sitting position on the sofa. "That's right," she whispered, but she wasn't sure whom he was angrier at: her fiancé for taking her money, or her for getting duped so easily. 

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius threatened, rubbing his fists.

Heather paled and stood up, grasping his shoulder. "There's no need to do that. The mistake is mine."

He turned to look at her, his pale eyes flashing. "You're expecting me to believe that it's your fault that your ex-fiancé ran off and took all your money? I think not."

"Sirius..." Heather pleaded and his face softened slightly. "If it's ok, can we change the subject? I'm not up to talking about this right now."

Heather sat back down and put her head in her hands. Sirius sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

Lifting her head, she thought of an idea. "I could get a job as a cleaner – I could do that..." She looked around the small room and the mess and grimaced. "Ok, so maybe that's out. I could be a dinner-lady or a filing clerk..." she mumbled, testing out each idea in her brain.

Sirius looked at her, an odd look on his face. "Heather..."

"Maybe a street cleaner; I would only have to operate one of those big muggle machines and they never look too hard."

"Heather…"

"But then again, I've never been very good at using machinery. Uhh... I know! I could be a prostitute! I could probably do that..."

"Heather!" Sirius raised his voice to try and get her attention, annoyed at the thought of Heather having to lie back while more guys like Chetwin defiled her.

She gazed up at him with confused eyes. "What?"

"My offer still stands, you know. You could move back to England and live with me."

"Live with you?" she parroted. "I thought you were just trying to make me feel better."

Sirius frowned. "I never say what I don't mean."

Heather smiled. "I bet you do."

"No, I don't."

"But, if move back to England, my debts will follow me. I have to find another job and pay them off – I can't just sell the house because it's not mine!"

Sirius sighed. "I'll take care of it."

"I can't let you do that. And besides, where are you going to get that much money from? You've been in Azkaban for twelve years and have only been out for four…"

Sirius winced when she mentioned the place where he had been kept prisoner and Heather was immediately penitent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok. You didn't mean anything by it," he assured, but his eyes became haunted for a moment. Ignoring Heather's look of concern, he continued. "I've still got a fair bit of money in Gringotts. It'll cover the debts."

"You don't have to do that. I've managed for a while without any help and I'll cope through this." Heather sounded braver than she felt.

"But it's my fault you're in this position – I made you lose your job," he affirmed.

"That's true," Heather smiled without reproach. "But I was going to quit anyway… eventually. This way, you've saved me a job!"

Sirius didn't smile. "I'd prefer it if you moved in with me; I won't take no for an answer. That way, you can have a place to live while you find a job. A purely temporary fix," Sirius laid out.

"Well, there was a job opening back in the English Ministry that would have suited me…" Heather was slowly being persuaded.

"And now you have the chance to take it!" Sirius grinned, knowing he was close to triumph. "And you can be close to Florence while she is unwell…"

"Ok, ok! I'll do it. But it's only temporary," Heather stated clearly.

"Only temporary," Sirius agreed.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather looked sadly at the empty house where she had lived for the past five years. She was going to miss the old place.

Picking up her suitcases, she was reminded of the fact that she had to keep in touch with all her Australian friends when she had reached England and smiled as she realised the amount of owling she had to do.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked from behind her and she turned and smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Without another word, they apparated.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"So, this is your house?" Heather asked curiously, as they stood in front of the London suburban house. It was the last place that she would have thought he'd live – a four-bedroom family house with expansive garden in Muggle territory.

"Sure is. I haven't been back for a while so it'll probably be a bit messy…" he said apologetically and she grinned.

"Mess I can live with."

"Come on, then." Sirius opened the front door and led her in, putting his share of her suitcases on the floor in the hall. "I'll take those up later. Lounge, kitchen, dining room, study, and garden…" he pointed out each room. 

"Nice," she answered suitably.

"Upstairs…" he led her up the stairs and she was greeted to the sight of a long corridor, leading around a corner. "Bathroom… My bedroom and three spare rooms… I guess you'll have the biggest one." He pushed a door open and she saw a tidy yellow room with a small double bed and pine furniture."

"You keep all these rooms furnished?" Heather was surprised a single man would need all this furniture.

"Yeah. They're for when Remus or my sisters and their kids come to stay, though my nieces are a bit too old to do that now. I'll go and get your suitcases, while you settle in. Oh, I suppose you know that as this is a muggle area, we're not allowed to do magic?"

Heather smiled, nodding, and wandered further into the cheery, little room. Oddly, she felt immediately at home and was thankful for it. She didn't want to be uncomfortable.

With obvious ease, Sirius carried the suitcases up the stairs and put them down at the foot of her bed. "I'll start on supper. It should be ready in about half-an-hour."

"You can cook?" she asked amazed but he just smiled. Soon after, she could hear his heavy footsteps echoing down the stairs.

Shrugging, Heather reached for her first suitcase and began to unpack.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Mmm… that was nice." Heather placed her knife and fork down on her empty plate with a satisfied smile.

"I should hope so! It took me near on 15 minutes to perfect that." Sirius laughed and she joined in.

"And it's my turn to impress you tomorrow, ok?" She got up and went to the sink.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her.

"I'm going to clear up."

"There's no need – you're the guest."

"All the more reason for me to chip in! I'll wash and you can dry."

"Ok…"

Heather watched abstractedly as he opened the buttons of his shirt cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. His forearms were tanned, muscled and sprinkled with little black hairs and she wondered how on earth his arms could be so sexy.

Sirius cleared his throat and Heather realised that he had been watching her stare at his arms for a couple of minutes now. He was looking quite perplexed and Heather blushed bright red to the roots of her hair.

"Are you just..." Sirius cleared his throat again where his voice had got husky. He started again. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me clear up here? You can go to bed if you're tired..."

"Oh! No! I'm so sorry; I was lost in thought..." _About your divine body…_ "I'm helping!" Heather picked up a dishrag and stared at it for a second before wiping down a plate. She lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

Sirius stared at her back for a second, slightly bewildered at her behaviour. He'd given up trying to understand women but was intrigued at what was so interesting about his arms. Unless she had some sort of arm fetish... He doubted that. He got back to his drying up.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius stretched his arms over his head, getting rid of the groggy feeling of sleep. Pulling his bathrobe around him, he started down to the kitchen to get a drink. He stopped short in the hallway when he saw a pair of legs sticking out of the trapdoor in the loft. They were flailing madly with a strange rhythm and Sirius found himself speechless, just staring at them for a couple of minutes, before finally shaking himself out of it.

"Heather…?" he growled.

"Uh-oh." The legs stopped flailing and were lifted up into the attic, shortly after replaced with a sheepish blonde head. "Hello, Sirius," Heather smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just hanging around."

"Hanging around is right; but what were you really doing?" Sirius lifted one eyebrow as Heather blushed.

"I just remembered that I had left something in my suitcase and I thought I'd go and get it."

"Hmmm…?"

"And I couldn't figure out where to get the ladder, so I climbed up the bookcase. And, now, I was trying to jump down." Heather finished sheepishly.

"Of all the…" Sirius cursed. "You could have hurt yourself! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you looked so peaceful…" Heather winced as she realised she couldn't explain why she had stood and watched him sleeping for about five minutes before she had started her ascent.

Sirius' disapproving expression melted into a grin. "Only you would choose climbing up a bookcase over waking someone up to help you find a ladder."

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yep." Heather waved a piece of paper at him and threw it down, along with a tattered, stuffed bear. The latter hit Sirius on the top of his head. "Oops!"

"Do you wanna come down now?" Sirius said with gritted teeth.

"Uhh… yeah, I guess."

Sirius sighed and reached inside his robe pocket for his wand. With an "accio ladder", the offending object flew out of an airing cupboard and positioned itself underneath the trap door..

"There."

Heather grimaced. "Now why didn't I think of that? If I'd have known it was that easy, I wouldn't have spent ten minutes trying to shimmy up that old thing." She gestured to the bookshelf that looked a little worse for wear. 

Heather, with much effort, climbed down the ladder. When she reached the floor, she brushed the cobwebs out of her hair and grinned insanely.

"Here I am!"

Sirius looked at her intensely.

"Ok! If I promise that I won't do it again, will you stop looking as if you want to strangle me?"

"You'd better not do it again."

"Ok, ok! Well, I won't have to, now that I know where the ladder is!" She reached down and picked up the bear and papers. "At least Pudgy is ok."

"Yeah; his fall was broken by my head." Sirius reported dryly and Heather giggled. "You wanted to go up into the attic in the middle of the night for a bear?"

"Well, no. I wanted my C.V. so I could apply for that Ministry job and I found Pudgy while I was exploring."

Sirius just shook his head, bemused. Without another word, he started down the stairs.

Heather looked down at the stuffed bear and shrugged. "He's a very odd man. Don't you agree?"

Pudgy's silence said more than words.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello all!

Thanks for reading this chapter – sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual!

Special Thanks to:

**Hopeful Writer**, **sapphireskies**, **Drachenaugen** and **Lyra the Fairy** for all of your lovely and supportive reviews!

Love,

Martha and Squirrel. xxx.


	8. Hopeless Case

Chapter 8 – Hopeless Case

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters recognisable as J. K. Rowling's, which in this chapter would be Sirius, Snape and Florence.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The roaring fire was the only noise in the room as Sirius entered. He smiled slightly as he spotted Heather curled up in a chair, obviously absorbed in her book. Moving quietly as so not to disturb her, he padded into the room and sat down on the sofa, contented just to look at her for a while.

Her blue eyes were bright as she scanned each page and a satisfied smile had settled on her face. Every now and then, she let out a little sigh, maybe when she got to a good part in the novel or maybe because she was at peace.

Squinting his eyes so as to see the title, he could not contain the amused smile as he realised what sort of book she was reading. Obviously, Heather had a romantic soul or she wouldn't be enjoying a book titled 'Two Hearts Entwined'.

Leaning forward slightly to peer at the synopsis, a creak in the ageing settee caused Heather to look up and smile happily when she saw him.

"Sirius! I didn't hear you come in." Her voice was slightly breathless with the surprise and Sirius wished that he could kiss her soft mouth until she could no longer talk. "Sirius?"

As though she knew what he was thinking, or could see his intention in the pale blue of his eyes, Heather blushed quite pink.

"Heather... I..." Sirius awoke from his daze with a start. She had just split from her fiancé, who had hurt her very badly, and what was he thinking of doing? Trying to seduce her? He cleared his throat. "How was your day?"

Heather's eyes faded slightly with what Sirius wanted to believe was disappointment. "Oh, nothing much. Just hanging around. I've been looking for that job and asking around my old friends at the Ministry but there are no vacancies at the moment, so I'm going to have to trespass on your kindness a bit longer, if that's ok?"

If she really knew what he had been thinking, she'd definitely be sure it was ok! Or she would run away... 

"Yeah, of course! You're welcome to stay as long as you want!"

"Oh, thanks. It's just... I don't want to get in your way... you know, if you wanted to bring any... guests home..." Heather stuttered, embarrassed.

Sirius frowned. What sort of man did she think he was? "You're not in the way," he said abruptly, giving her the impression that he didn't mean it at all. "I'm going to freshen up and then I'll start making dinner, ok?"

Heather nodded and he left the room, before she remembered that she had planned to make dinner tonight as a sort of thank you for him letting her stick around. After all, he didn't have to offer her a place to stay. He could have chucked her out on her ear by now.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather sank down at the kitchen table with an aggrieved sigh. Finding a job was a very hard thing to do – especially when her area of expertise was so specialised. She dragged over another chair and pulled her boots off, setting her tired feet on the seat and shutting her eyes.

Sirius padded into the kitchen and paused silently near the door, his smile fading when he saw how tired his tenant looked. She had been working hard during the past couple of days to try and get out of the house. If it had been anyone but Heather, he'd have been insulted, but he knew how much she wanted to stand on her own two feet, as it were.

The click of the kettle turning off made Heather groan and open her eyes. She struggled to stand up again but was stopped when a warm hand was placed firmly on her shoulder.

"I'll do it," Sirius said soothingly. "You just sit there and relax."

Heather sank back into her seat with a weary smile. "Thanks."

Watching Sirius potter around the kitchen filled Heather with a cosy feeling. It spoke of her dreams and possibly things to come, she hoped desperately.

Heather drew herself up short. Was she so desperate to stay? Sure, she was attracted to Sirius, but she couldn't possibly… love him? Could she?

Sirius turned around and set their mugs on the table with a grin. "Here you go. There's nothing like a good cup of tea to set you right after a tiring day."

Heather could only stare at him in silence, stunned at the discovery that her feelings were so strong. When had it happened? When had she fallen?

"Heather, are you alright?" Sirius' searching gaze swept over her pale features and her frozen expression. "Maybe you should have an early night. You should go to bed now," he ordered in concern.

"No!" Heather squeaked. "I'm fine. I mean, maybe I should lie down and have a nap for a couple of hours," she changed her mind, realising a path for escape.

"Err…" Sirius looked slightly confused. "Ok."

Heather got to her feet and shuffled quickly out of the room.

"Heather, you forgot your… Oh, well." Sirius stared at the extra cup of tea on the table and shrugged. "You can never have too much tea, I suppose."

I'm in love with him. I'm in love with this fascinating, charming, energetic, loving man and he doesn't think of me as anything but a friend... or worse, as a nuisance from his past.

Heather paced her room, trying to think of what she could do. She had to leave this house or it would be too painful for her; her hopes would rise and rise and then he'd bring one of his 'friends' home and she'd be lost.

But, then again, she couldn't leave so abruptly because that would be an insult to the kindness he had shown her over the past week. Plus, she had nowhere to go. She couldn't-

"Heather, are you alright? I thought you were going to have a nap."

Surprised at hearing his voice, Heather walked straight into the corner of the chest of drawers and swore, hopping on one foot. "Ow!"

"Sorry! Are you alright? You'd better sit down." Sirius put down the cup of tea he had been carrying and picked her up in his strong arms. He set her down on the bed and Heather had to stop herself from drooling. "You always seem to hurt your feet when I'm around," he teased, referring to their first meeting at the Quidditch World Cup. Looking down at her dazed face, Sirius was concerned. She looked a bit out of it; _was the pain really that bad?_

"Let me see your foot," he said firmly and tugged lightly on the arm that held it close to her. She unravelled her leg and gave it to him trustingly. Blood was seeping from a cut on one of her toes and he tutted over it. "Just a little cut. Nothing to worry about." He felt her foot a little, checking for bruises.

_Nothing wrong except my state of mind! Heather thought pithily._

"Hmm... I think I've got a potion for that." Sirius mused and Heather was immediately confused - _he has a potion to cure my state of mind? – before she realised he was still talking about her foot._

He levered himself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, returning with a little brown bottle.

"I hope Snape didn't make that," Heather said, looking at the bottle a tad reluctantly, and Sirius grimaced.

"You really think I'd accept a potion from Snape and actually use it? It would probably be poisoned..."

He dabbed some of the potion on with a bit of cotton wool and the wound began to instantly feel better.

"Ok?" Sirius asked and Heather nodded. "You gonna tell me why you were pacing? I could hear you thumping about from downstairs."

Heather looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologised, feeling guilty, but he shook his head.

"So, what was wrong?"

"Nothing," Heather paused as Sirius raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Well, nothing that you should worry about," she admitted.

"Are you worried about your parents? What they'll say about you being back in England?" he asked gently.

Heather grabbed hold of the excuse eagerly. "Yes, that's it. Worried about my parents." Unfortunately, she seemed to have grasped hold of it a little too eagerly and Sirius was suspicious, but he left it alone.

"Well, I've just brought a cup of tea up to have if you're thirsty. I think it best if you do take that nap after all," he advised, pushing her down so she lay flat on the bed and pulling the covers around her.

Heather smiled weakly. "Yes, boss."

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Sweet dreams," he said softly, before leaving the room. She could hear his heavy footsteps thudding down the stairs. Only then did she relax. It was going to be a tough affair to keep him from finding out how she felt but on no account did she ever want him to know that she loved him.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather fiddled about in the bathroom, too awake to go to bed yet. She brushed her hair back from her forehead and looked in the mirror consideringly.

"I look like a hag."

"Oh, don't say that, dear. You don't look your best, but you don't look like a hag," the mirror comforted. 

"Well, thank you very much," Heather smiled.

"I mean it. I've seen worse faces pass through this house. Just a couple of months ago, there was a lady and she looked-"

"I don't really want to know about Sirius' past conquests, thanks," Heather interrupted and the mirror looked at her knowingly.

"Do you want to join the list, my dear?"

"Err… No!"

"I think you and Sirius could work. He is a lovely gent – and there's no-one who looks better in the morning."

"I'm sure," Heather agreed vehemently, which caused the mirror to giggle.

"So much for you not liking him. He's single at the moment, you know. He told me."

"Really?" Heather elapsed into a thoughtful silence. "He really is nice looking, though, isn't he? I wouldn't mind being involved with him."

"If I was ten years younger and not a mirror, I would give you a run for your money."

"I'm sure you would! You really think Sirius would go for someone like me?"

"Oh, indubitably. Your children would be the most beautiful creatures to behold."

Heather smiled. "Thank you. Children with Sirius would be…" she blushed and froze when she heard a shuffling noise behind her.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked from the adjoining door into his bedroom.

"Err… just washing my face!" Heather squeaked.

"We were also talking about how this young lady wants to-"

"That's enough of that!" Heather interrupted the mirror with a warning glance.

"Well, there's no need to be rude," the mirror complained before elapsing into silence.

"You want to do – what?" Sirius asked with one eyebrow raised at Heather's flushed face and horrified expression. 

"I want to… go to bed! That's it!" Heather faked a yawn and made to push past him.

Sirius looked at her doubtfully but let her pass. Once she had gone, his face broke into a grin. He winked at the mirror.

"I'm sure mine and Heather's children would be beautiful, too. Thank you for the compliment," he said before going back into his bedroom.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Muh…" Heather climbed out of her sleep-warmed bed and rubbed her eyes. She had just been woken from the most wonderful dream, where she and Sirius had been… well, they had been having fun, whatever you would like to call it! Whatever that had woken her had silenced itself now.

Pulling down her old bed t-shirt and making it as decent as possible, Heather trudged her way to the bathroom to splash her face and get a drink before returning to bed.

When she reached the bathroom, the mirror's silence was telling.

"What? I know that I look like a tramp that's spent the last three days in a shoebox, but I've just been sleeping for five hours! Name me one person who looks good when they've just woken up! And Sirius doesn't count," Heather added mercilessly.

"You look lovely, dear! Just like a squashed muffin," the mirror placated.

"I'm not sure whether I want to look like a squashed muffin!" Heather complained.

"Sirius loves muffins."

"I think you are the only mirror in the world who professes to know anything about my love life."

"Well, someone has to."

Heather ignored the pithy comment and cocked her ear as she heard a sound coming from Sirius' room. "Ssshh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sirius just moaned."

"Did he?" The mirror was trying to cover something up and Heather knew it.

"Has he got a girl in there?" she asked grimly, knowing her heart would break if the answer were yes.

"No, dear. Not that I know of – he could have bypassed the bathroom on the way to his bedroom."

"And that's supposed to offer me comfort?!"

"Err…" The mirror subsided into silence. "He can't have another girl in there! He talks about you all the time!"

Heather looked at the mirror sceptically. "Yeah, right."

"No, really! He does!"

Not even bothering to answer, she pressed her ear to the door leading to Sirius' room, checking whether she could hear a woman's voice but she could only hear Sirius. Opening the door a crack, she peered into the darkness.

"No!" Sirius moaned loudly and Heather jumped back in surprise.

"Sirius?" she whispered; she could only see shadows. She moved forward into the room again and left the bathroom door open, allowing a shaft of pale light to disturb the gloom. Squinting, she could only just make out the end of the bed, so she crept towards it. "Are you alright?"

There was no reply. Heather could see Sirius lying on the bed, getting himself more and more tangled up in the bedclothes as he rolled to and fro. She felt herself gasp as she saw his lack of attire, a corner of the sheet just hiding his modesty, and couldn't help the blush that spread from her neck to her forehead. This is not the time or place for such imaginings, she told herself sternly.

"No! You can't!" Sirius moaned again and brought Heather's thoughts back on track. "You can't die!"

Perching on the edge of the bed, Heather clasped one of his hands firmly in one of her own and rubbed the back of it gently, trying to make him feel at peace.

"Heather!" he yelled and she froze, but he was still dreaming. She felt a glow run through her at the thought that he was dreaming of her.

"Sirius? Wake up, darling. You're having a nightmare," Heather said soothingly. She stroked his hair until he became still. His breathing slowed.

"Heather?" he whispered and her hand paused in its movement.

"Mmmm?"

"What are you doing here?"

Heather cringed. It wasn't the most welcome greeting that he could have said. "I heard you calling out in your sleep," she clarified. "You sounded like you were in pain."

Sirius moaned and sat up, rubbing a hand through his already mussed hair. Heather averted her eyes.

"Umm… Sirius… You might want to put some clothes on."

Sirius cursed under his breath and pulled on a pair of boxers that had been lying in disarray by the side of his bed. "Sorry," he mumbled sleepily as he climbed back under the twisted sheets.

"What are you apologising for? It's what…" _…I've been waiting to see for years._ Heather gulped back the remainder of her words as she realised that he would probably think her some sort of pervert. He didn't seem to notice her unfinished sentence.

"What did I say? In my sleep, I mean."

Heather hesitated. "Oh, I didn't hear very much. You were mumbling." She didn't want him to feel embarrassed.

"Oh." He sighed in relief and leant back against his pillows. 

Heather smiled at him. "Did you want a glass of water or something?"

"No, thank you. I should be fine."

"It won't be too much trouble, I could-"

"Heather?" Was it her imagination or was there a husky tone to Sirius' voice? There was certainly an extra warmth to the expression in his eyes. "I don't know how to thank you enough for caring enough to check that I was alright. Most people would just leave me be. I think you've saved my sanity, for tonight at least."

"I could never leave you if you were in pain," she whispered.

Suddenly Heather found herself living one of her forbidden fantasies as Sirius leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Her heart stuttered and she completely forgot to breathe after her first startled gasp.

He was so big and strong, his body radiating warmth everywhere it touched hers from the lean length of his thighs to the velvety rasp of his jaw against her cheek.

Her pulse began to race, or could it be his heartbeat she could feel? Was he as affected as she was by their intimate contact? Could this be the start of a new era in their relationship?

"I needed this, Heather," he murmured softly, his warm breath on the side of her neck sending shivers of awareness up and down her spine. "Thank you for being such a good friend."__

_Friend?_

Heather pulled the covers up overhead and screamed silently. She'd nearly made a complete fool of herself. There she'd been, with her common sense floating off in a happy pink haze, imagining all sorts of impossibly romantic scenarios, when all Sirius had been doing had been giving her a hug to thank her for looking out for him.

Replacing her covers so she wouldn't suffocate – although that wouldn't be too bad an idea – she proceeded to make a whole series of comical faces of embarrassment. 

"Ugh! Am I always destined to feel unrequited love? To let it blind me to reality?" Heather frowned. "And besides, what's really important is Florence waking up, not how I feel about Sirius!" She nodded determinedly and got up.

The fireplace crackled behind her as she put the finishing touches to her already longer hair. Heather thought that it was beginning to look nicer and definitely more feminine. Her mother had already told her that she looked too boyish when she had it cut her normally short length.

"Heather, dear? Are you free to talk?" her mother's voice echoed through the flue.

Heather grimaced but turned towards the fireplace.

"Hello, Mum. How did you know I was here?" she asked as the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"How do you think? I tried to floo your old house and scared some muggles; of course, your father had to Obliviate them. Then we got some of your workmates at the Australian Ministry to tell us where you'd gone. Imagine, letting your colleagues know where you are and not you parents!" Magnolia admonished sternly.

"Sorry, Mum. I didn't think. But it doesn't matter now; you know where I am."

"That's not the point, young lady! Your father was almost pulling his hair out in worry!"

Heather smiled inwardly at the idea of her calm father getting shake up about anything. He had never, in all her years of existence, got worked up about anything. She cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry. Next time, I'll tell you before I leave, ok?"

"Next time? Is the place you're living at now so bad?" Magnolia Harris sounded aghast at her daughter's almost nomadic-like existence.

"Err… no, not really. It's just that I'm staying with a… friend at the moment and I'm sure that he wants the house to himself again."

"You're living with a man? And you're unmarried?" Nolie's horror increased ten-fold.

"Err… yes. If you remember, I was living with Paul before we were married."

"But that was different! You were engaged."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Would it help if I said I was engaged to my friend?"

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!"

"No, but would it help?"

"Stop playing with me, young lady. You shouldn't play with your mother's emotions that way!"

Heather winced. "Sorry, Mum. I was just trying to make you feel better."

"So, who is this man you're living with?"

Heather hesitated. "Err… Siriusblack," she mumbled, knowing that her mother would get annoyed at the mere mention of his name.

"What?"

"Sirius Black," Heather repeated more clearly.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Magnolia screeched. "Isn't he the one who was in Azkaban for twelve years?!"

"Err… yes, Mum. But he was innocent – he was cleared. If you met him, you'd love him as much as I do…" Uh-oh. Heather realised her mistake just as her mum did.

"You love him?! You're in love with a criminal?!"

"He's not a criminal, Mum. And, no, I don't love him, not in that way, anyway." Heather held her breath, hoping her mum would leave the subject alone.

"Well…" Nolie didn't sound convinced. "I'll have to talk to your father about this…"

"Yes, Mum."

"Be in later. We have to discuss this," Magnolia said firmly before the fireplace returned to normal.

Heather sat on the bed in her and sighed miserably. Even if she did make Sirius fall in love with her, her parents – well, her mother – would never approve. It was a hopeless case.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Thank you all for reading! 

Special Thanks to:

**Hopeful Writer**, **sapphireskies**, **Drachenaugen** and **deadSEXY**.

Oh, and Harry should be coming in later in the story, for those who are wondering where he is! His godfather couldn't get a girlfriend without him knowing, could he?

Love,

(Martha and) Squirrel. 

xxx.


	9. An Englishman, An Irishman and A Scottis...

Chapter 9 – An Englishman, An Irishman and A Scottish…Plant?

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowling's (Sirius etc). Heather is our own personal creation, though. 

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather rushed into the hospital wing, waving absent-mindedly at the matron, and seating herself next to her Florence's bed. She looked pale and her blue eyes were shadowed with lack of sleep as she stared down at her friend. This wasn't the first time she had visited since the accident, but the number of visits had no affect on the worry that consumed her. After all, Florence had been her best friend for well over 20 years.

"Florence?" Heather picked up her friend's listless hand, hoping that this time she would gain a response but, just like all the other times, Florence's eyes remained shut, her body still. "Speak to me…"

Heather called for a cup of tea and began to gently chatter to her about nonsensical things. "You know, my mother hasn't got in contact for a while; I think she's finally run out of things to bug me with! Imagine that… Oh and Sirius is just… well, you know… Sirius! I guess he's as dreamy as ever. He invited me to live with him and… that's where I'm living now. Isn't that amazing? If you had told me this at school I would have had a fit!"

A harrumph from behind her brought her to the attention that Snape was sat in a chair opposite the bed; he was glaring at her, but she just ignored him.

"I do believe Snape is giving me nasty looks. You'd better tell him off… Please, tell him off, Florence." Heather's voice broke as there was still no reply and Severus stood up, allowing the two friends some privacy. Heather knew that he wasn't too far away, just in case. A tear spilled down one cheek and she changed tacks.

"So… you know, I might still be in love with Sirius… He's oblivious as ever, but I'm going to keep trying though." Heather bit her lip. "Just the other night, he nearly caught me telling the mirror that I wanted to have his children…"

She trailed off as she noticed the tall man who was stood at the foot of the bed, one eyebrow raised so that it was almost hidden under his sandy hair. 

"Uhh…" She groaned in embarrassment. "So, who's this?" She directed at the still body on the bed.

"Branson Leggett. Professor Branson Leggett." The man held out his hand and Heather grasped it, shaking it calmly.

"Hello, Professor Leggett. Don't mind me, I'm just nattering away…"

"Call me Bran. And don't worry about it. I came for the same reason." Branson grinned and took the seat on the other side of the bed.

"You came to ask Florence for help about man-troubles?" It was Heather's turn to lift her eyebrows and Branson let out a short laugh.

"Not exactly. I'm more here to keep an eye on Severus, while telling Florence all the news."

"News? What's the news for today?" Heather looked at him expectantly and he grinned, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Well… bread and butter pudding with custard is the best dessert that is being served for dinner tonight."

"And I wonder who told you that." Heather grinned, knowing that only Dumbledore would have supplied such information. "So, do you work here?"

"Sort of. I'm the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor."

"But Flor-"

"She was my replacement and now I'm hers… temporarily." he added as he saw the sadness in Heather's eyes. "I work with Dumbledore at the Ministry."

"Oh! I worked at the Ministry in Australia. I was hoping to get a job in England but…" she shrugged, "no vacancies at the moment. I thought I recognised you! Weren't you at the World Cup?"

Branson blushed slightly. "I may have been."

Seeing his embarrassment and not wanting to be reminded of Florence's incapacitation, Heather changed the subject. "So, you've been lumbered with the task of looking after the infamous Professor Snape."

"I wouldn't say that but, as a friend, I feel it's my responsibility to watch out for him. He's taking it pretty hard…"

"Just like the rest of us, but he deserves to feel guilty – if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been there. But then I could have stopped her from seeing him…"

"I don't think this is the right time to assign blame." Branson interrupted firmly, his pronounced Irish accent marking the fact that he was upset.

"You're right."

"Hey, do you fancy grabbing a coffee in my rooms?"

Heather looked down at the bed and nodded slowly. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked Florence. "I didn't think so. I'll speak to you later, if you know what I mean! I still need your advice on a few things regarding a certain male we both know…"

Branson smiled and started walking with her out of the hospital wing. "So, who's this male?  If you need some advice, I'm sure I could supply some."

"Well, as a matter of fact…"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sipping casually at her cup of tea, Heather surveyed the room around her, trying to find something out about the man who owned it. It was quite bare apart from the large pile of papers that sat on his desk and the huge aquarium that leant against one wall.

Seeing what she was looking at, Branson shrugged and said, "That's Dermot," by way of explanation. It took her a while to notice the small frog that was balanced on a tree branch.

"Dermot the frog… that has a good ring to it." Heather mused. 

"I always thought so. Florence finds it endlessly amusing, I never worked out why." Branson became thoughtful for a moment and then appeared to give up his deliberations. "So, who's this bloke you were talking about to Florence? If you don't find me impertinent by asking."

Heather blushed slightly and shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll find out sooner or later – it seems like the whole world knows except him."

Branson stretched his long legs out and sipped at his tea, waiting for her to continue.

"It's Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black? The guy who was on the run?" Branson's eyebrow rose again and Heather winced.

"Mmmm… I knew him at school. Well, we all knew each other: me and Florence, Sirius, James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin… and Snape. I sort of had a crush on him then… Sirius, that is! Florence was with Snape…" Heather grimaced and Branson picked up on it.

"You didn't like Snape."

"Well, who did? Except from Florence; and I still don't understand why she did – he was a right git!"

Branson smiled, "Nothing's changed much, then," and Heather grinned.

"Nah… so me and Sirius met up in Australia – where I was living – during the World Cup and, you know, with the whole big disaster… Then, he got me fired and I moved back to England. He's letting me live with him 'til I find a place of my own – it is his fault I'm here." Heather spread out her hands and chuckled, "I suppose I put him in a position where he had to ask."

"How so?" Branson was intrigued.

"Well, I sort of cried all over him…" She wrinkled her nose in embarrassment. "I'm not the tearful type but with the build-up of all the events…"

Branson looked sympathetic, he nodded, letting the silence hang before he continued. 

"So, what's wrong now?" He leant back and sipped his tea, eyeing her with curiosity.

Heather was just about to reply when there was a clatter from behind Branson's desk and the lid fell from Dermot's tank, pushed up by a large bubble. 

"Bugger!" Branson announced, scraping his chair back noisily. "You might want to get out of the way, those things are deadly." He indicated the innocent looking bubble that was now floating halfway across the office. 

Heather stepped back out of the way. DADA had never been her strong point and she knew nothing of magical frogs. 

Branson bent down and rummaged under his desk. He eventually arose, banging his head in the process and muttering expletives, dragging a large trunk with him. He unlocked it with his wand and then stepped inside. 

Heather looked around, more than a little confused and wondered if she didn't ought to step out into the hallway; the bubble was floating awfully close. 

She sidestepped round to the side of the room where Branson had some elaborate diagram drawn on a blackboard. 

The lid of the trunk burst open to noisy sounds of flapping wings and muttering Irishman. Branson stepped out, holding a less than happy duck firmly in his arms, its wings flapping as it quacked madly. "You have to burst the bubble with the beak of a duck or it will continue to float around until it bursts it poison out on a victim," Branson explained as he advanced with the irate waterfowl specimen. 

Heather was starting to wonder if coffee had been such a good idea. 

Branson burst the bubble, all business, and then deposited the bird back in its trunk. He rubbed his hands together. "Sorry about that, it doesn't happen very often," he apologised. "Every Bubble-blowing-Brazilian-bush-frog has to be purchased with a duck. 

"Isn't the duck a little cramped in there?" Was all Heather could think of to say. 

"I should hope not!" Branson kicked the trunk. "There's an entire pond and family of ducks and a small patch of parkland in there."

"Oh good," Heather sighed, finally calm enough to sit cautiously back down. 

"So… you were telling me what was wrong now…" Branson continued as though nothing had happened. 

Heather did her best to match him. "Oh! Nothing… He's just treating me as if I'm one of his sisters. Ever since I told him about my fiancé leaving… it's like he's been on eggshells…"

"Aahhh…" Branson grinned knowingly and wriggled his toes in his shoes.

"What? Bran, what is it?"

"I think I have a plan… Go out with me?"

"What?!" Heather's mouth dropped open. "Why?! I mean, you're very attractive and… well, I love your accent but…"

Branson's grin widened. "Well, thank you very much! That's the nicest compliment I've had all day. I meant, go out with me and see how Sirius reacts."

Heather eyed him doubtfully. "But, isn't that a little sneaky? A bit like lying?"

"Not if you actually went out with me. No strings. If he acts jealous, then you can make your move. Plus, it'll stir things up a bit; make him wonder what he's missing."

"And is that a good thing?" Heather wringed her hands in her lap.

"Definitely! So, will you?" He set his tea down and grabbed her hands, trying to stop her fiddling.

She thought about it for a second, biting her lip. "I guess…"

"That's the spirit! How about Thursday? We could go to the opera… I've been meaning to go."

Heather nodded, still doubtful. "I'll have to get a dress…"

"Super! Then, it's organised. Want another cup of tea?"

"No, I'd better go see Florence and then go home. I've got to apparate back to London." Heather got to her feet and brushed down her skirt.

"Ok. I'll come with you." Branson took her arm and they walked out of the door.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_No one noticed the young, blonde girl walking alone down the corridor towards the owlery – a fact that Heather was always happy with. She had never liked being put in the limelight. If she were ignored, no one would be keeping a careful watch on what she was doing._

_She reached surreptitiously inside her bag and edged warily towards one of the school owls. Lifting the red card out, she handed it to the bird, who was looking at her suspiciously._

_"Hey, what are you doing?!"_

_Heather jumped a mile when she heard the familiar male voice behind her. Shoving the card quickly back inside her bag, she spun around, her face flushed._

_"Oh, Heather. It's you!" Sirius smiled. "I thought you were a Slytherin."_

"Err… nope. I'm a Ravenclaw." Heather groaned inwardly as she heard her voice squeak the inane words. Fortunately, Sirius didn't seem to notice. He was looking a bit sheepish as he held an armful of red Valentine's cards.

_"Actually, I was hoping to use that owl. You see, I've been feeding him treats all week so he would deliver these without eating them," he explained._

_"Oh! Sorry," Heather edged away, hoping to escape before he asked her intentions._

_Sirius' eyes narrowed. "So, you're sending a Valentine's card this year? Let's see it. Who's it for?"_

_"I'm not sending any cards, ever. I never send cards." Heather's voice sounded strangled as she rushed through her speech and Sirius grinned widely._

_"Don't believe you. Come on, let's see."_

_"No!" Heather cried and dashed down the stairs._

_There was a slight pause as Sirius stared with his mouth agape at where she had made her speedy exit._

_"Well, that was rude," he commented; a large grin spread across his face as he handed the load of cards to the suspicious bird. "And don't eat those, you hear?"_

"You know, I sent you a Valentine's card once," Heather said musingly, interrupting the companionable silence, and Sirius looked up from his paper in shock.

"You did?"

"Mmm… It was quite large and had a big velvety heart on the front and, inside, it said…" She stopped to think. "To Sirius, I love you for now and for ever, from your dearest secret love. I think that's what it said."

"Oh, that's kinda sweet," he grinned.

"Yeah – it took me ages to think it up! I had prepared it a couple of months before…"

"Months?" His eyebrows were lifted in amazement.

"Yes. I'm a planner, didn't you know?" Heather smiled. "And then you almost caught me sending it. You had an armful of cards and not one of them was for me," she mock-pouted.

"Well, I didn't know…"

"It was obvious. I'm sure even someone as self-absorbed as you would have noticed!"

"Self-absorbed? I don't think so!"

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Err… name five of the girls that you dated while in seventh year."

"Ok… there was Myrna Lawton, Cynthia Irving… err…"

Heather grinned in triumph. "I rest my case. Oh, and, by the way, you dated Myrna in sixth year, not seventh."

Sirius' brow furrowed as he thought. "You know, I think you're right… Ah, yes. I dated Myrna's sister in seventh year," he admitted with a grin. "Louise… she had the most amazing-"

"I really don't want to know, thank you very much!" Heather interrupted firmly.

"I meant she had amazing eyes!"

Heather raised one eyebrow and gave him a sceptical look. "Yeah, right."

"She did! I mean, she did have other assets…" he subsided into silence under Heather's steely gaze.

"Sirius, I do believe you are the biggest philanderer I have ever met!" she said in exasperation.

"Well, thank you very much," Sirius grinned smugly. "I've worked very hard to become so." 

Heather shook her head in amazement. "Why is it that men can sleep with as many women as they want but, if women do it, they're branded as tarts?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Why? Are you thinking about taking up a new hobby?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Heather frowned. He wasn't exactly showing any discomfort towards the idea of her gallivanting with other men. What did she have to do to make him care about her? Maybe it was a hopeless case. Maybe she should floo Bran and call the whole thing off.

Sirius clicked his fingers as something occurred to him. "Speaking of painting the town red, I have a dinner date tomorrow night. You don't mind do you?"

Heather smiled and shook her head, despite her feeling her stomach turn. "I have a date too, on Thursday."

Sirius' expression fixed briefly before he made his face relax. "Oh? Anyone I know?" he asked, going for casual.

"I don't think so," Heather shrugged. "I met him when I was visiting Florence."

"Mmm…" Sirius returned his gaze to the paper he was reading, creasing it with more firmness than necessary. "Well, I hope you have fun."

Heather smiled slightly. Her date was definitely back on.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait – I've had a lot of coursework (groan!) to do. Computer Science is not as easy as it sounds!!! Besides, I was waiting for Martha to add something in to a scene and she's only just done it!

Oh, and sorry that I had to start with a repeated scene from Wrongs – it just seemed to fit right!

Anyways, away from the moaning! Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to those who took the time to review – we love you!

**Sapphireskies** (my parents are quite nosy – my dad especially!), **Drachenaugen **(I'm sure he could as well! *sigh*), **Hopeful Writer** (If I tried to finish the story in one big chapter, you'd have to wait even longer for me to finish it!), **DeadSEXY** (Sorry for the long wait! But I'm glad you're addicted :-D), **IluvSiriusBlack **(Yay! New reviewer! Thanks so much for your nice words!), **Prankster Queen** (I appreciate the icecream, but I don't like cherries! J but the food bribes seem to have worked anyway!), **Kori Lewis** (Wow! Thanks! :-D).

HUGE thanks for the MEGA encouragement! I never expected that you would like it this much! J

Love,

Squirrel. xxx.

Oh, and Martha too.


	10. Trouble Brewing

 Chapter 10 – Trouble Brewing

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowling's.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"Hello?! You're meant to be listening! I brought you here to discuss some very important matters!"

Sirius blinked rapidly a couple of times and stared intently at the attractive woman who was sat across the table from him.

Helena ran an impatient hand through her short black hair and fixed him with a glare. "That's better. Now, what colour balloons should we have at Thalia's anniversary party?"

Sirius groaned. "Is this what you wanted to discuss? Really, Lenna, I have better things to do."

Lenna pouted crossly. "Sirius Black, our mother is probably turning in her grave! You know how much she loved parties and Thalia is no different! That's why we have to make things special!"

"Couldn't we have done this by floo?"

"Sirius…" Helena said warningly. 

"Ok, ok, I'm paying attention." Sirius put his hands up defensively. "Now what were we talking about?"

"Balloons. Colour. What."

"Blue."

"Blue? Blue is not right!"

"Then why in Merlin's name are you asking _me_?"

"I thought you would care enough to want to help out at our sister's surprise party, but obviously you have something more important on your mind." Helena ground out, putting down the quill that she had been tapping on the table for the last half-an-hour. "Let me guess, it's a woman, probably blonde, with overlarge breasts and long legs. Am I right?"

Sirius smirked. "Nope."

"But it's a woman right?"

"Yep."

"A brunette with overlarge breasts and long legs?"

"Nope."

"A redhead?"

"Give it a break, Lenna."

"I will not "give it a break". I'm your oldest sister; therefore, I have the monopoly on messing with your love life. Plus, I've been married for over twenty years and I need to know every little piece of gossip so I can brighten my hum-drum life."

Sirius grinned, knowing full well how happy she was with her life, exactly how it was. "S'not going to work. I'm not spilling."

"Sirius, you'll tell me or else!" Lenna threatened.

"Ok. She's a woman, beautiful silver hair, has a lovely body… for her age."

"And that is…?"

"Older than you. Older than mum would be, actually…"

"Sirius Black!" Helena looked horrified, before she spotted the growing smirk on her brother's face. "You sick bugger!"

Sirius grinned. "You wanted to know."

"I wanted to know the truth and I'm not letting you off the hook until you at least give me something!"

He sighed. "There's nothing much to tell, really."

"'Nothing much' made you drown in your beer for most of the evening?"

Sirius grimaced. "Well, it's just this girl…"

"I knew it!"

"I don't know. She's…"

Helena lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

"She's…"

"Sirius. Tell me."

"She's… she… I knew her at school."

"Well, that's a start at least! Who is she?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"You _don't know_?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course I know who she _is_! I don't know whether I want to tell you – you might do something terrible to her."

"What's she done that would make me hate her? Don't tell me she's rejected your advances?" Helena asked with perverse delight.

"Not exactly…"

"Then what?"

There was a pause, as if Sirius was making his mind up about something. "Silver."

"What?! She's not a werewolf, is she?"

"No. The balloons should be silver. It's one of Thalia's favourite colours." Sirius gave Helena a warning look over the top of his beer glass.

Helena sighed deeply and shot him a slightly mournful look. "Ok, ok. I'll leave you alone for now, but you know I'll winkle it out of you one of these days."

"I'm sure you will."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Imagine, Sirius going out on a date and leaving me at home, alone," Heather muttered angrily as she sorted her books into alphabetical order. She was kneeling on the floor in front of the bookcase waving her wand about in a furious manner. 

"He was all flirty in Australia, but when I move in with him… nothing. It's as if he's lost interest. He probably has." Heather shrugged morosely. "The bugger."

Standing up, she glared at the carpet marks that had reddened the skin on her legs and groaned.

"What's the bloody point? He's probably gone out with some exotic woman with black hair, brown eyes and long legs. Not to mention overlarge breasts! How can one compete with that? And she probably doesn't even get carpet burn…" Heather grumbled, rubbing her knees to get rid of the irritating rash. "Bloody floozy. Probably can cook without using her wand as well," Heather muttered under her breath as she shuffled the short distance from the lounge to the kitchen. "Probably doesn't get bed-head either. If Sirius saw me in the morning, he'd get one heck of a fright. Bet she doesn't need to read romance books, either. Probably clicks her fingers and he comes running."

"Who comes running to who?"

Heather jumped a mile and spun round angrily. "Merlin, Sirius! Didn't I tell you not to apparate behind me?!"

"How was I supposed to know you were in here?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at her.

"And did you never learn not to eavesdrop into people's conversations?"

"Nope. Whom are you talking about?"

Heather frowned and looked at her watch. "You're home a bit early, aren't you? I didn't expect you for hours yet."

Sirius smirked. "Why? Have you got someone coming round? Should I make myself scarce?"

"I don't think you would care if I did," Heather muttered sulkily, before padding into the lounge, clutching a cup of tea.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You can do what you want."

"Thank you. Can we watch 'Family Fortunes'?" Sirius collapsed on the sofa with all the grace of a sack of potatoes.

Heather reluctantly handed over the remote control.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather had just curled up with a book, when the doorbell rang almost angrily. Sighing with annoyance, she gave up her comfortable position on the sofa and went to answer it.

She opened the door slowly and peered around it. Her 'hello' froze in her throat when she saw whom it was.

"Hello, Heather. How have you been?" Paul asked cheerfully, as if the last few months hadn't happened.

"What are you doing here?" Heather hissed waspishly and the friendly smile faded from her ex-fiancé's face.

"I had hoped this would be a friendly meeting…"

"_Friendly_? You thought if you came to my doorstep after all you did, I'd greet you with a smile and a hug?! There's no chance in that. Why don't you just go away?" Heather felt bile rising to her throat at the situation and wished that she could just go indoors and pretend that this hadn't happened.

"What, and leave you alone with your boyfriend? You certainly don't waste any time, Heather. And after all we've been through…" He shook his head sadly, but Heather didn't smile. She started to close the door in his face, but was stopped when he put his foot in the way.

"Well, that was rude. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No."

"I'll tell you my news out here, then." Paul leaned against the doorframe, his foot still halfway into the property.

"I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Tut, tut. I thought you'd be pleased to hear I'm getting married in a month."

Heather's mouth gaped. "Married? And you accused me of moving fast?"

"Well, me and Sarah are different from you and your sugar-daddy." A nasty smirk spread over his face and Heather shuddered.

"The only one who scrounges money around here is you," she declared defiantly, trying not to show how worried she was.

"That's not what I've heard. I heard you moved all the way from Australia to here to move in with your boyfriend so he could pay all your debts. Now, that's what I call _serious_ scrounging."

Heather tried to slap his face but he deftly caught her wrist. 

"Speaking of, that's what I'm here for, dearest. I need some more money. Now, cough up!"

"What?! I'm not going to give you money!" Heather was shocked at his audacity. "Now, go away! Sirius should be here in a minute."

"What, you mean he's not in already? Even better!"

Heather paled as she realised her mistake and her ex-fiancé laughed militantly.

"How much have you got on you?"

"I'm not going to give you anything… You took all the money I had. I have nothing left, so leave me alone."

Paul's face hardened and he looked at her with pure menace in his eyes. "You'd better be speaking the truth, because, if I find out otherwise, I'll be back."

And without a further word, he stalked down the path and apparated out of sight. Heather shut the door and leant against it, breathing hard. A tear slipped down her face and she cursed. She couldn't let Sirius see her like this; she needed fresh air. Picking up her keys, she locked the house and set off down the road, not knowing her destination. Just knowing that she needed to walk.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Hello?" Sirius called as he walked through the doorway. When there was no response, he shrugged and went into the sitting room, sitting on the sofa and stretching his legs out.

Looking around him, he spied a book placed casually beside him. With a grin of amusement, he picked it up and looked at the front cover. 

"'A Little Bit of Magic' by Selina Spellcraft. Part of the Magical-Romance Series."

He put it back down, not tempted in the least to read it. Plus, Heather might catch him with it and then he would have a lot of explaining to do. He grinned at the thought.

Getting off the sofa, he went to find out where she had got to.

After a quick inspection of the house, he discovered she wasn't in. Maybe she had gone shopping. He cast a look at his watch and frowned. All the shops were probably shut now.

He heard the doorbell ring and smiled in relief – she had probably forgotten her keys. 

"So you forgot your…" he began as he opened the door but stopped as he noticed the unfamiliar man standing there. "Can I help you?" Sirius asked politely.

"Yes, I think you can." The man smiled in a way Sirius didn't like and his polite smile faded.

"Oh?" he asked.

"You think that I'm going to let you and Heather have all the fun while I go away with nothing? I want some money."

"What? Who are you?" Sirius was immediately irate.

"Didn't Heather tell you I was in town? I'm her fiancé… well, her ex-fiancé. And she owes me."

"_She_ owes _you_? I believe it's the other way round," Sirius growled and the other man smiled.

"Can you believe that all the time we were engaged, she didn't so much as sleep with me once? She owes me compensation."

"Get out of here," Sirius ground out.

"Oh, I guess the story is different here. Has she given up her 'morals' for you?" 

"That's none of your damn business."

"Ah, for money, she'll do anything…" Paul implied and Sirius' face stiffened, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides.

"You'd better leave now."

"Or what? Are you going to set the Aurors on me? Like they'd believe a wizard that was in Azkaban for killing his best friend."

That was the last straw. Sirius lashed out, knocking Heather's ex-fiancé sideways with the force of his blow. "If I see you around here again, I _will_ call the Aurors," Sirius threatened before shutting the door on the sight of Paul struggling to get up.

Now, in spite of his anger, he was really worried. What had happened to Heather? Had her ex-fiancé threatened her too? If he had, then he would most certainly be paraplegic by morning…

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather stumbled through the doorway just as Sirius straightened from the fire. He stood up and gripped her shoulders tightly, bringing her up to face him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Sirius face was tight and his lips were pressed together until they were almost white, waiting for her answer. "I've just flooed Hogwarts, but they didn't have a clue where you were either!"

"Sirius! So nice to see you..." Heather smiled sillily. "How are you?"

Sirius frowned menacingly. "What are you playing at, going out like that on your own? You can't walk the streets of London late at night! Who knows what could have happened?"

"You look so good when you're angry. Why are you not angry more often? It suits you..."

"Heather!" Sirius shook her a little, trying to make her listen.

"La la laaa..." Heather sung some obscure snippet of a tune and didn't pay attention to the fast rate his temper was rising at. "Oopsidaisy... Have to start again..."

Sirius knuckles were glowing white in his anger and frustration. "Why won't you listen?" he yelled and Heather looked quite shocked.

"No need for that, Sirius..."

Growling, he pulled her over to the sofa and set her down on it. "Talk," he ordered.

"Don't want to now." Heather pouted.

"You'd better..." he threatened.

"Or what? You're gonna tell my mummy on me?" Heather giggled madly and Sirius' face straightened with comprehension. His anger didn't lessen though.

"You're drunk."

"Ooh... Aren't we Mr Cleverclogs? I'm not drunk. I only had a couple..."

"A couple of what?"

"I can't remember... the nice Muggle barman called it a... Green Dutchman. No, that's not right. A yellow German?"

"A Black Russian." Sirius said between gritted teeth.

"Yeah! That's it! Well, I only had about two of those..." Heather tried to show two fingers but gave up, confused.

"You got drunk on two Black Russians?"

"I'm not drunk..."

Sirius sighed long-sufferingly. "You're in no fit state to discuss this."

"I am so! Discuss what?" Heather got off the sofa and started to spin round giddily. "Ooh! This is fun!"

Sirius got up and held her steady.

"You spoiled it." She pouted and he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked. "You know, you have the nicest mouth..."

"Heather..."

"I bet you're a fantastic kisser..." Her face spread in a dreamy sort of smile and Sirius felt his stomach tighten. He had to stop her and fast before he couldn't control himself and kissed her.

"Heather...!"

"I bet you turn women's legs weak. Pandora looked pretty impressed. I bet her legs were weak. I bet she-"

"Heather!" Sirius was quite confused. "Who the hell is Pandora?!"

She frowned slightly. "Pandora Devine… You should know better than I do: you kissed her!"

"I kissed her…?" Sirius racked his brains. "At the Leaver's Ball?"

Heather nodded, though looked a little glummer than before. "You never kissed me, you know. Not properly… You would rather kiss a Slytherin than me."

"That's not true! She kissed me, Heather. I had no time to escape."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing…" Heather pouted slightly.

"You obviously didn't stick around long enough! Anyway, that was twenty-odd years ago! What does it matter now?" 

"You hurt me."

Sirius frowned. "That's why you wouldn't speak to me. If you had only said…" he sighed. 

"I'm sure you've had thousands of girls since then… You still wouldn't want someone like me." Heather looked as if she was going to cry. "Someone that has no feminine charms whatsoever. A short, fat lump…"

"Heather!"

"What?"

"If you only knew how much I…" Sirius stopped, unsure of where this was going. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was vulnerable. "I think it's best if you go to bed now... We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Don't want to go to bed... unless you're coming." Heather spoke decidedly. "Yes, I think I'd enjoy that."

"You _think?" Sirius desperately wanted to make her sure but held himself back. "Go to bed, Heather. I'll see you in the morning." He turned his back on her and started to make his way to his own bedroom. He hadn't gone very far when..._

"Sirius!" 

He heard her cry his name and rushed back into the sitting room to find her face down on the floor, passed out.

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible..." Muttering expletives, Sirius lifted her easily in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, putting her carefully down on his bed. Standing back, he watched her as she lay there fast asleep, her hair all mussed and her eyelashes sending long shadows on her cheeks.

She looked so irresistible that he could barely stop from touching her, even if only to stroke the softness of the skin on the palm of her hand.

He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He had controlled his desire before many times and had succeeded, so what was so different about this girl?

_She's Heather, a traitorous voice inside his head whispered and he groaned. Trying to ignore the voice, he looked at her again, this time calculatingly, trying to work out what had to be done._

Moving cautiously towards the bed, he loosened her clothing, removing it so it didn't choke her in the night. Carefully keeping his gaze averted as much as he could to save her dignity, he covered her with the sheet.

He removed his own shirt and slid onto the bed beside her, on top of the covers, to get some sleep himself.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hiya all! 

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing – I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

Thanks especially to:

**Hopeful Writer**, **sapphireskies**, **leigh**, **Erks**, and** Drachenaugen**.

Lots of love,

(Martha and) Squirrel. xxx.


	11. The Morning After The Night Before

Chapter 11 – The Morning After The Night Before

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowling's.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Mmm..." Heather woke up slowly, keeping her eyes shut to resist having to wake up fully yet. She moved her hand along the bed, trying to reach her bedside table and retrieve her watch so she could find out what time it was. Feeling her way, she suddenly froze as she touched naked flesh. Male, naked flesh.

Opening one eye cautiously, her vision was filled with a bare, muscular chest and she gulped. _What had she done?  She slid her eyes upwards, trying to find out who it was, and was shocked to discover Sirius' face, relaxed in sleep._

_Uh-oh._

Heather winced slightly and tried to slide out from under the covers and get out of the bed before he woke up. Lifting the sheet away from her, she made another shock discovery. She was not wearing any clothes! Ok, so she was wearing underwear, but where were the rest? _What had she done last night?_

Just for reference sake, Heather lifted the sheet slightly on Sirius' side and was relieved to find that he was wearing trousers. It couldn't have got too wild then...

"Heather? What are you doing?"

Hurriedly replacing the sheet, Heather brought her eyes back up to Sirius' face again, to find his eyes open and their blue depths watching her with barely concealed amusement. They flicked down over her and she gasped, trying to hide herself with the sheet again before he saw too much.

"Err... Nothing!" she squeaked and blushed fierily when he glanced over her form again, barely concealed beneath the sheet that was worn with age. She tried to get up again, this time taking the sheet with her, but could only manage to sit up as it was trapped under his body.

"What are you doing?" he said groggily, obviously still half-asleep. "Come back here..." With no trouble at all, he pulled her back on the bed and into his strong embrace. "That's better."

Heather gulped. "Err... Sirius..." She tried to wriggle out of his hold.

"Don't do that," he mumbled gruffly in her ear and he dragged her closer to make her still.

"Sirius! Stop it!"

"Stop what? I haven't done anything... yet." The softly spoken suggestion in her ear made an unfathomable emotion rise in her on top of the rapidly increasing wave of panic.

"Sirius! Let me-"

He interrupted her speech by claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

She melted into it for an instant before realising what she was doing. She had to get away before he discovered her real feelings. Dragging herself away from him, she grabbed his robe that was draped over the back of a chair and shrugged it on.

"Sirius, I have to go…"

"Shame." Sirius was sprawled bonelessly across the bed, giving her a look that Heather had only seen in her fantasies. Her eyes widened and she gulped. Anyone who looked like that after having just woken up should be arrested.

"I'll see you later," she squeaked before rounding the bed and backing towards the door, her eyes caught with his. The last sight she saw before she shut the door him getting up and moving towards her, a determined look in his eyes. She ran to her bedroom and locked the door behind her – not to stop him getting in, but to stop her getting out.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Heather?"

There was a gentle knock on the door and Heather jumped. Walking slowly towards the noise, she opened the door a crack and peered into the space.

"Yes?"

"I thought you might like your clothes… I mean, I know you have more than one set of clothes, but I thought you might like these ones back," Sirius said hesitantly and Heather thought that he looked so sweet, standing in the hallway, looking like he wanted to dump her clothes on the floor and run in the opposite direction. She was sure he'd been in this sort of situation before and wondered why he looked so nervous.

Opening the door a little more, Heather smiled slightly, realising she was acting like a frightened virgin. "I suppose you would like your robe back too…" She backed away and he opened the door a little wider, depositing the clothes on a chair near the door.

He watched her pick up the robe that had found itself lying in the middle of her bed and give it to him, trying to avoid touching his hand as she passed it over.

Sirius frowned a little. "Uh… I also wanted to say I'm sorry for last night – this morning. I was…"

"You're sorry?" she interrupted, aghast. "I'm meant to be the one who's sorry! I practically threw myself at you! And you were too much of a gentleman to say no…"

"You threw… Me gentleman?" Sirius murmured incomprehensibly, a bemused look on his face. "If I was a gentleman, then I wouldn't have put you into my bed, climbed in with you and then, as soon as you woke up, proceed to… well, seduce you!"

"Eh? I was the one who was drunk, all over you and I personally think that I instigated it all! I was the one in control of the situation and I should have stopped! I was acting like a whore!"

"A whore?" Sirius fought to hide grin. "You the least whore-like person that I know! I mean, you're practically an innocent…" He trailed off as he realised that, instead of making her feel better, he was probably making her feel worse.

"An innocent? You think I'm an innocent?" Heather wanted to laugh and cry. She did the only thing that was necessary in a situation like this: took revenge. "I'll show you innocent!" she cried as she dragged him into her arms, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with a fiery passion that almost blew him away.

Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, lifting her up slightly off the ground so he could reach her mouth more easily: she was so tiny. 

Her hands found his shoulders and clung on for dear life as he deepened the kiss and she thought that she had never felt anything so wonderful… and then it stopped.

She was deposited on the ground and he had backed away a few steps. Sirius stood there, staring at her, his breathing ragged but his eyes thoughtful.

Heather gulped and tried for some humour. "Well, I definitely instigated that!"

"You sure did," he admitted gruffly and her eyes widened.

"Why are you all the way over there? Was it no good?" she asked, a little worriedly. After all, she had just thrown herself at him and she still had no idea of his feelings on the matter.

Sirius swallowed hard, considering his next words; he had a feeling they would change the course of the next few weeks. "It was perfect," he decided and Heather glowed with pleasure.

"Which brings me back to my original question: why are you all the way over there?"

"I don't know," he confessed but still made no attempt to move. "I need time to think about this…" Sirius started to move towards the door, leaving his forgotten robe in a crumpled heap on the floor. "We'll talk later, ok?"

He closed the door quietly behind him and Heather stood, staring at the door for a long moment, before picking his robe up and hugging it to her, breathing in his scent that still lingered on the fabric.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

After hiding in her room for a couple of hours to let her embarrassment die down, Heather tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen in search of a remedy to help her hangover.

When she opened the medicine cabinet, she was amazed to find about fifty different cures for her problem, all tried and most out-of-date; she didn't think Sirius drank that much.

Picking through the sticky bottles, she decided to try an almost normal looking blue vial aptly named 'Madame Helga's Hangover Remedy – works for even those tough-to-beat symptoms'. Heather squinted, trying hard to read the blurry instructions on the side of the bottle.

"Found what you were looking for?" a dry voice asked from the doorway and Heather spun round, startled, to see Sirius leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, looking at her with a half-smile on his face. 

"Uh… yes, thanks."

He padded indolently towards her and Heather froze, still in the throes of this morning's activities, and anxiously shrank away.

Sirius stopped close in front of her and, eyeing her obvious distress, prised the bottle from her fingers and read the instructions on the back. After a while, his gaze flicked back to her face. "It should be fine if you take a couple of spoonfuls now," he said as he handed the bottle back, his pale eyes intent on her face. It was all Heather could do not to lean into him.

He stepped backwards quickly, as though knowing the effect he had on her, and avoided her eyes. "I'm going to go out this evening, so don't wait up for me," he declared expressionlessly, his normally bright eyes, now dull and unreadable. 

"Oh." Heather didn't know what to say. "Well, enjoy yourself," she said, equally expressionlessly and fixed him with a defiant glare. "I hope whoever she is is worth it." She moved away, cursing herself for revealing her feelings.

Sirius watched her go without saying a word and let himself out of the backdoor, changing into dog-form as he ran into the forest at the back of the house.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather sank down on the sofa and frowned dejectedly. He was going out again? 

"He's obviously serious about this other girl he was seeing… well, more serious than he is with me. I mean, he did come on to me this morning, but he's a bloke and he'd just woken up from what probably was a dream about his girlfriend and then thought I was her." Heather sighed miserably – her reliving of events not helping her mood any.

A flickering in the grate made her look up suddenly, just as Branson's head appeared. He climbed out of the fireplace and stood before her, a cheerful smile brightening his handsome features. The situation oddly reminded her of a Muggle fairytale, 'Cinderella', and the thought of Branson Leggett as a fairy godmother, let alone hers, made her burst into hysterical giggles.

Branson's smile faded when he looked upon the woman in front of him, her face streaked with tears and yet laughing madly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hmmm?" Heather stopped laughing and gazed up at him. "What do you mean? Nothing's the matter."

"Like I'm going to believe that. Look at yourself, woman!" Branson magicked a mirror and placed it in front of her face, letting her see her ravaged face.

"Good God, I look terrible!" Heather was horrified.

"See what I mean? Now, what's troubling you?" Branson made the mirror disappear and settled down next to her on the sofa.

"Sirius has a girlfriend."

"I should hope so! When did you two get together?"

"Oh, not me, you silly man! Someone else; someone taller with long legs and silky black hair."

"Have you seen her?" Branson asked, intrigued by the description.

"No. That's just the sort he'd go for."

"Oh." The younger man sounded disappointed that such a girl didn't exist. "Then how can you be sure?"

"He's gone out for the evening twice since I arrived," Heather revealed desolately.

"And how do you know that he went out with the same woman both times?"

"That's not helping, Bran."

"How do you know that he went out with a woman at all? Doesn't he have any man friends?"

"Oh, I don't know. See? It's hopeless."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. There's nothing less attractive to a man than a woman who whinges."

"Branson! You are not making me feel any better! Why don't you just get back in that fireplace and go back to hell, where you belong?!"

"That's better! Now you've got a bit more colour in your cheeks."

Heather had to sit on her hands so that she wouldn't grab him by the neck. "What did you come here for, anyway?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd pop in and see if you were still up for that date."

"I said I was, didn't I?"

"Well, in my experience, women always change their mind at least ten times before they settle on something," the Irishman reported jovially.

"Get out of here, Branson Leggett, before I scalp you!"

"That's the spirit!" Bran backed towards the fireplace and waved merrily. "See you on Thursday."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius padded back into the house long after the sun had set and, changing back into human form, made himself a hot drink to warm up his frozen limbs. He headed for the stairs and his bed but paused when he saw that the television was still on in the lounge. Tiptoeing in as quietly as he could, he searched for the remote control and froze.

Heather was lying on the sofa, fast asleep, her fingers still clasping the forgotten remote control. She looked so peaceful lying there, but the tear marks still on her face showed that she had cried herself to sleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he unplugged the television at the socket.

"Sirius?"

Spinning around, Sirius watched as Heather opened one bleary eye. "Ssshhh… Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Heather rubbed her hand over her face.

"Nearly two."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep," Sirius repeated, switching off the lights in the room and turning back to her in the darkness.

"Not yet."

"Hmm?"

"I want to speak to you about something… something important."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. It's just that Sirius… Sirius, I love…" Heather opened her eyes wide, suddenly realising that this wasn't a dream. Suddenly realising what she had been about to reveal.

"Yes? You love…" Sirius found himself oddly eager to hear what she had to say; could she love _him_? And what would he do if she did? 'That's the easy bit', a voice in his head told him, 'you love her back.' Sirius' face froze at the new thought. Could he and Heather…?

"I…" Heather tried to think of something to fill the silence. "I love… living here with you." She sighed in relief.

"Oh." Sirius' heart sank. "Ok, then." There was an uncomfortable pause. "I'm going to bed," he said, before turning around and heading upstairs, unnerved by his unexpected thoughts and feelings.

Heather followed slowly, knowing that she had probably scared him. The look of fear on his face when she had nearly revealed her feelings had said it all.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Special thanks to:

**Hopeful Writer** - :oD yeah, that'd be some party! I think aspiring is the right word. *shrugs*

**Sam** – Thanks for all the compliments! It's fantastic that you can relate to Heather (in truth, I've based her on an extreme version of me, bedhead and all!)

**Drachenaugen**, **sapphireskies** and **Prankster Queen**, who are also fantastic!

Merry Christmas!

Love,

(Martha and) Squirrel. xxx.


	12. Jumping to the Wrong Conclusions!

Chapter 12 – Jumping to the Wrong Conclusions!

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowlings!

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Dammit! Damn, horrible, nasty… yucky dresses!" 

Heather walked around the lounge, trying hard to pull up the zip on the back of her dress without ripping the delicate fabric. It wouldn't be good if she had to go out with a huge ladder down her back. 

"Oh, buggeration!"

Giving up for the moment, Heather looked in the hall mirror to check whether her hair was still in place. She had let it grow a bit longer than she had in Australia and wasn't sure what she should do with it, so she had just pinned it out of her face. Seeing that it was fine, she began tugging at her dress again, just as Sirius walked through the door.

"Heather? What _are_ you doing?" His eyebrows were raised to the ceiling as he watched her jump up and down to loosen or tighten the zip – anything to make it come unstuck!

"What does it look like? Haven't you see a girl put on a dress before?" she growled.

"Of course I have, just not like that! Here, let me help." He grabbed her arm to still her and, without any effort at all, slid the zip up to the top. "There! Now, wasn't that easy."

"Yeah, right… easy." Heather grumbled, while she adjusted the dress around her figure. She looked up, feeling his eyes on her. "What's wrong?"

Sirius blinked. "Are we playing fancy dress or are you planning something special for you and me tonight?"

"Sorry, Sirius, but _I'm_ going out on a date!" Heather declared.

"A date?" He sounded strangled and cleared his throat. "With who?" he managed, just as the doorbell rang. 

He'd obviously forgotten that she'd mentioned it earlier it the week, she thought with an affectionate glance. "Oh! He's early. Can you get that while I find my shoes?" she asked, wriggling her toes at him. He waved her off and turned to the door.

Opening it, he found a handsome man, slightly younger than him, standing behind it. He was wearing a dinner suit and was grinning happily at him. That was all he needed – how could he possibly compete with a younger, more handsome model?

"You must be Sirius," Heather's date said jovially.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" Sirius growled and Branson's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Didn't Heather tell you? I'm Professor Branson Leggett – a friend of Dumbledore's and Professor Snape."

Sirius had been willing to let in a friend of Dumbledore's but, as soon as Branson mentioned Snape, his expression blackened. "Oh really…"

"Sirius! Let him in!" Heather called from the kitchen and Sirius reluctantly stepped aside. "I won't be a minute, Bran," she directed at her date and he nodded.

"Branson? That's a funny name…" Sirius had run out of insults and so sunk as low as he could. He even winced when he heard himself inside his head.

"Yes, it's Irish. Like me!" Branson sat on the sofa, moving a couple of cushions. "Sirius is an odd name too…"

"It's a star." Sirius said shortly. "Heather? Are you…?" Sirius stopped short as she walked through the door. She did a little turn and looked at both men expectantly.

"How do I look?"

Sirius mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. What had seemed like a simple, innocent blue dress had turned into sirens' attire. The blue silk clung lovingly to every curve and left almost nothing to the imagination, the wide slit opening high on her thigh showing off her tanned legs and the low neckline sweeping down to reveal…

"You look beautiful, Heather! Just perfect." Branson interrupted Sirius' thoughts as he went over to her for a closer look. Sirius frowned; what was he doing, staring at her like that when she was going on a date with someone else? But still, there was no need for this Branson Leggett to drool all over his Heather like a lovesick puppy! Sirius frowned. _His_ Heather?

Heather stared at Sirius a moment longer, puzzled at the menacing frown on his face. "What do you think, Sirius?"

"What? Oh, it's fine. Just fine. See you later…" Not wanting to see them off in case he was either physically sick, or he grabbed Leggett by his skinny little chicken-neck, he went into his study and closed the door.

Her mouth open slightly, Heather raised confused eyes to Branson, who was grinning happily. 

"It's going great! He has all the signs…" he reported, gleefully.

Heather looked doubtful. "You think?"

"I'm as sure as sure can be. Now are we going to the opera, or are we just going to spend all evening staring at that door?"

"I vote opera!" Heather grinned and slid her arm in his.

Hearing the front door slam behind them, Sirius got up from his desk chair to stride angrily around the room, kicking furniture out of his way and muttering under his breath.

"How dare she? How dare she go on a date with _him_?! She's just asking for trouble…"

He kicked the desk chair over aggressively so it made a satisfying crash on the floor. His brows lowered ominously.

"What in hell are you getting worked up for?" Sirius gritted his teeth. "You don't own her – you don't even like her… most of the time." He stopped in the middle of the floor and pushed his hands hard into his trouser pockets. "Who are you kidding? You like her, you like her a lot."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius got out of bed and stretched, trying to get rid of the clingy 'just woken up' feeling. Groaning, he remembered the events of last night – him waiting around for her to return with no avail, finally going to bed, but still keeping one ear open, just in case.

He ambled across the room and to the door that led to the bathroom. Opening it, he was greeted to the sight of a half-naked man washing his face at the sink and humming 'Oh, what a beautiful morning'!

Seeing Sirius standing at the door, his mouth slightly agape, Branson smiled nicely. 

"I'll be out of your way soon. Though, Heather said that she wanted to come in and have a shower in a minute."

A red haze mingled with confusion in front of Sirius' eyes. His voice was deadly calm. "So, you were proposing to have a shower with my… with Heather in my bathroom?"

Branson let out a short laugh, unaware of how close he was to getting knocked out. "Oh, no…" He turned to the door when he heard footsteps. "Heather, there you are. Explain this all to Sirius. I do believe he's got the wrong end of the stick."

Heather meandered into the bathroom in her habitual nightwear – an old, worn t-shirt – and grinned.

"I don't know whether you look better like this or like you looked last night, when we…" Branson paused, noting the barely-restrained violence in Sirius' eyes with interest. "…went to the Opera."

"Branson, you're just making it worse," Heather intervened, placing a finger on his lips. "Sirius, me and Branson are…"

"Lovers, I know," Sirius hissed through his teeth. "I just have an objection to shenanigans going on under my roof, without my knowledge or my permission."

"Lovers? Me and Bran?! We're not- Wait a minute, I _now_ need _your_ permission to take a lover?" Heather stretched to her full height of five feet two inches and stared Sirius down.

"Yes. In my house, you do."

"Oh, that is so rich! When I first moved in here, you said that I could have as many guests as I like, as many boyfriends as I like here and then, after my first date since I've moved here, you get testy?!"

"Maybe I should just go…" Branson shuffled out of the door, pecking a kiss on Heather's cheek as he went. 

"I'll see you later, Bran," she murmured to the retreating man. "And, for your information," Heather redirected her attention to the man in front of her, "Bran and I are just friends. I invited him to stay the night, in the SPARE ROOM, because it was late and, in my opinion, unsafe to apparate the five-hundred-odd miles back to Hogwarts." Heather's blue eyes sparkled like hard crystals as she kept them on him, watching as he paled slightly with remorse and something else… something that looked suspiciously like relief.

"So…" Sirius started, "you're just friends, then."

"Yes, not that it is any concern of yours." Heather swiftly turned around and started out of the door, only to feel Sirius' hand gripping her shoulder. "What is it?"

Sighing, Sirius turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"Damn straight you were."

Sirius removed his hand from her arm, letting her go, and she marched out of the bathroom. Sirius heard the door of her bedroom slam and cursed.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A quiet knock on the door made Heather grumble into her pillow.

"Heather, are you ok? Can I come in?"

"I'm not in here! Go away."

The door creaked as it opened.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked quietly, his eyes taking in the fact that she was laid on the bed with her face deeply imbedded in the pillow.

Heather spun round until she was lying on her back. "I said I'm not in here. Go away."

Sirius moved forward and sat on the edge of her bed, giving her a watchful look.

"What?!"

"I'm really sorry, Heather. I didn't mean to be unreasonable, it's just that I had just woken up and found a man that I had only met once in my bathroom, using my soap."

There was a long silence and eventually Heather sighed unhappily, her anger dissipating. "I'm sorry, too. I should have really told you about Branson…"

"But you didn't want to wake me?" Sirius supplied with a wry grin.

"Mmm…" Heather sat up and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I _am_ sorry."

"I know."

"So, you don't mind if I have friends staying over?" Heather asked tentatively.

Sirius hid his disappointment successfully. "No, as long as I know about it in advance. I don't mean to be pernickety but…"

"I know," Heather smiled slightly.

"Why, have you got plans?"

"Nah, not really. I'm not really interested in any men at the moment," she lied, biting her lip. 

Sirius sighed. "That's surprises me."

"Why?"

"A woman as attractive as you should be surrounded by handsome men," he told her gloomily, before standing up and moving towards the door, totally missing the look of shock that had appeared on Heather's face.

"See you later, ok?" Sirius smiled slightly as he shut the door. "The bathroom is all yours."

Heather stared at the door and allowed her jaw to drop. _He thought she was attractive? Maybe Bran had been right about the date…_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello!

Wow! There were so many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you very much – it was the best Christmas present I had!

Anyways, sorry that this chapter is quite short! I promise the next one will be longer – I've already written most of it, you'll be glad to know!

Special thanks to:

**Kori Lewis**, **DeadSEXY**, **Sam**, **Drachenaugen** (I hope your exam went ok!), **Hopeful Writer** (I hope you and your "Sirius" sort it out! I promise they will be a couple soon), **sapphireskies**.

I love you all!

Love,

(Martha and) Squirrel. 


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13 – Revelations

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowling's.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Sirius!" Heather ran up the stairs and, not bothering to knock, burst into his bedroom and pounced.

Sirius, who was trying unsuccessfully to do up the buttons on his shirt cuffs, had little warning as she slammed open the door and jumped at him. He had no choice but to hold her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him like a monkey on the trunk of a tree, pressing kisses to every part of his face. His buttons forgotten, Sirius' eyes widened.

"Heather," he spluttered, "what…?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, Heather kissed him enthusiastically on the mouth before breaking off, panting.

Sirius blinked and held her closer, pressing her body between him and the wardrobe door. "What was that for?"

As though suddenly waking up from a dream, Heather's eyes widened and a blush spread from her neck to the roots of her hair. She tried to wriggle down but it only made him hold her tighter.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily. Not until you've told me what's brought this on," he growled, a feral look in his eyes.

Heather gulped and kept perfectly still. "Uhh…" she gulped and the blush brightened.

Sirius grinned rakishly and pressed her more firmly against the wall. "Are you going to tell me or shall I persuade you?"

Heather smiled brightly as she remembered the good news she had heard this morning and pressed another happy kiss on the end of his nose. "Florence has woken up," she murmured.

Sirius, who was leaning forward to kiss her, froze, and his whole face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup." Heather wriggled down and he let her, backing away to straighten his shirt and attempt to do up his cuffs again. "She woke up last night," she confirmed, feeling slightly disappointed that Sirius could still easily forget her in favour of her best friend. 

"Well, we must get down to Hogwarts as soon as possible," he said, his tongue between his teeth, as he fiddled with his cuffs. 

"Yes." Heather stopped him and proceeded to fasten them herself.

Looking down at the blonde head lowered over his wrists, Sirius could have sworn that she was upset about something but dismissed the thought as stupid – how could she be upset when her oldest friend had just woken up from a coma?

"There you go." Heather let go of his wrists and backed off, smoothing down her dress that had been crumpled when she had jumped on him. Giving up, she used an ironing charm.

"Thanks." Sirius examined his cuffs and sent her a grin. "Are you ready? We're going to have to apparate."

Heather made a face that drew a chuckle out of him, and looked down at her attire. "I'll need to get changed."

Sirius glanced over her form before meeting her eyes. "Why?"

"I look a mess!" she complained, which made Sirius snort in amazement. "And," she continued with a warning look, "I'll freeze if I go out like this."

Sirius bit his tongue to avoid volunteering to keep her warm and only nodded. "Go on, then. Hurry up."

Heather shot him an indignant look before marching out of the room.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather burst through the infirmary doors, closely followed by Sirius. They both wore similar expressions of anxiety and expectation, which melted into relieved grins when they saw Florence sat up in bed, talking to Severus.

"Florence! You're awake," Heather rushed over to her friend and collapsed in the chair next to her bed, grasping her hand. 

"Yes; it would appear that I am," Florence smiled in amusement. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages. And you, Sirius," she directed at the man standing behind Heather's chair, distracting him from glaring at Snape, who was returning the look with relish.

"I'm glad you're alright, Florence. Though, I shouldn't have allowed you to boss me around," Sirius pressed his lips together in a self-accusing gesture.

"Yes, well, if you hadn't been there, then Florence would have gone and seen Dumbledore and wouldn't have been injured," Snape impeached spitefully and Sirius squared his shoulders, ready for a fight.

"Well, if you hadn't actually brought her to the Quidditch match – to Australia! – then she wouldn't have been in danger, would she? If you hadn't laid your slimy hands on her, then-"

"SIRIUS!" The warning from both women made Sirius stop in mid-sentence and subside in an almost-sulky silence, settling on giving Severus a malevolent glare.

"Can't you two grow up? You haven't changed at all from school!" Florence remonstrated. "You have the maturity of five-year-olds!"

"Sorry, Florence," Sirius apologised with a forced smile. He lay his hand on Heather's shoulder and she put her hand on top. Florence eyed the gesture with interest.

"Severus, you wouldn't mind fetching me a cup of tea, would you?" Florence asked nicely and Severus got up, reluctant to leave her alone with Sirius.

Heather jumped in. "Sirius, you couldn't fetch us a tea and coffee as well, could you? I'd die for a cup!" she smiled up at him and he moved off with Snape, maintaining a large distance between them.

When they found Madam Pomfrey and asked her for some coffee, Sirius glanced up at Severus with a tight look on his face. "So…" he bit, breaking the silence.

Severus shot him a disparaging look that made him wish that he hadn't opened his mouth, but his concern for Florence's condition made him swallow his pride. "How has she been doing?" Sirius continued.

"As well as can be expected," Snape answered coldly.

"I'm surprised she's been doing well with you hovering around her like a diseased rat," Sirius muttered and Severus shot him a hard look.

Madam Pomfrey shot them both disapproving looks that were familiar from their days back at Hogwarts and made them feel as such. Handing them two cups of tea each, she sent them back to Florence's bedside.

The walk back to her bed was conducted in silence; so silent that they heard snippets of the conversation Heather and Florence were having upon their approach.

"…he doesn't know it, but I know for sure that he has feelings for you… And that's why you should use Powdered Milroot instead of the liquidised stuff, ok?" Florence paused as the curtains swished open.

Sirius saw the women give each other a quick glance before trying to look as innocent as possible.

Severus sat down on the chair next to Florence's bed with an almost smug air, Sirius thought, and he sent him a grumpy look, before handing Heather her tea. She smiled up at him, and he remembered the conversation that he had heard her having with her friend before he had entered, and sent her a mischievous grin.

"Ok?" he asked, causing her to look at him suspiciously.

"Yes…"

"Good. So, what have you been talking about?" Sirius asked, feigning that he didn't know.

"Err…" Heather sent a panicked look at Florence that Sirius witnessed with amusement. "Err… Well… Girl stuff!" she finished with an audible sigh and Florence shook her head reproachfully. Severus observed the byplay with a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

"Girl stuff, eh?" Sirius was now in no doubt that they had been talking about him. "I don't think I've ever been included in that category before."

"I don't know what you mean," Heather said innocently but Sirius still grinned knowingly at her, despite leaving the subject alone for the moment.

Heather looked at her watch and up at Florence. "Err… it's time we were going – I have a few errands to do and I thought I'd pop in and see Bran while I was here… Is he in, Severus?" Heather addressed him for the first day and he looked a little surprised. 

"I believe so," Severus said reluctantly.

At hearing her eagerness to see Branson again, Sirius felt the stirrings of annoyance. "I don't think we have time to see Branson, Heather. We really have to go…" he grumbled.

"Nonsense! I'll make time!" Heather kissed Florence on the cheek and stood up, straightening her robes. "Stop complaining, Sirius – I'll only be a minute. In fact, you can go on ahead; I'll be home soon."

Sirius was aghast. "What? And leave you alone with him? I think not."

Heather smiled slightly in amusement. "Ok, then. You'll have to come along. See you later, Florence!"

"Bye!" Florence called and grinned at Severus, who was rolling his eyes in infuriation.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather knocked on the door to Branson's rooms and cast an amused glance at the man standing directly behind her, who was wearing a look of extreme distaste.

"Keep that up and you'll look exactly like Snape!" she laughed, but the joke only seemed to incense his bad temper.

Before she could apologise, the door in front of her opened and she was greeted to the sight of a very handsome, young Irishman.

"Bran!" Heather gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"Perfect, now that you're here," he smiled jovially. The smile faded when he saw an fuming Sirius standing directly behind the object of his hug, looking as if he was either going to strangle Branson, or grab Heather back and run off with her. Bran released his hold.

"Hello, Sirius." Branson didn't dare hold out his hand for a shake in case it was twisted off. "Would you two like to come in?"

"I don't think…" Sirius growled.

"Actually," Heather interrupted, "we only stopped by for a minute – we've just come from visiting Florence, so we thought that we'd come see you." She smiled apologetically. "Sirius is in somewhat of a rush to get back home…"

"Understandable. After all, who could wait to be alone with you?" Branson couldn't resist flirting, but quickly took a couple of steps back in order to get out of Sirius firing line. In fact, Branson could, in his paranoia, see Sirius reaching for his wand now…

"Oh, you flirt, you! I don't believe that for a second." Heather reached out and touched his cheek playfully and Branson had a wild thought that she was unaware of the danger they were in… or, more likely, the danger _he_ was in!

"Err…" he gulped a little. He could feel his heart palpitating – he was normally a very brave man (after all, he'd faced Voldemort down), but you should never underestimate a man who had been in Azkaban for twelve years and was alive to tell the tale… Who knows, Sirius might have been driven crazy by the Dementors and was successfully hiding it under a brooding exterior? Branson could feel an idea for a horror novel coming on…

"Are you alright, Bran? You've turned pale. Would you like to sit down? Or, even better, I'll put you to bed and make you some nice hot cocoa." Heather was already ushering him through the doors.

Sirius sent Branson a look that said, "If you agree to that, I'll see to it that you never use your legs again".

"Err… no, I'll be alright. I just need to get some sleep, I think." Branson smiled weakly at Heather, whose forehead puckered in a worried frown.

"Ok, if you're sure." She didn't sound convinced.

"I think that this is our cue to leave," Sirius murmured silkily and Heather frowned up at him.

"Oh, yes, if you would. I'd just like to get some sleep. I'll floo you later, Heather."

Sirius shot him a warning look before escorting Heather out of the door.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius sank down on the sofa and took a long sip out of his coffee cup. 

Heather curled her feet under her where she sat on the chair and turned the page in her book. 

"I'm going to see Remus this weekend."

Heather almost dropped her book. "What?"

"I'm going to see Remus this weekend," Sirius repeated.

"I know; I heard you the first time. Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I just thought he'd like to know about Florence," Sirius improvised.

"Oh. Of course." Heather stared blankly at her book. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But you'll arrive at his house in the early hours of the morning!"

"That doesn't matter. You don't mind me going, do you?" he asked, perversely wanting her to ask him to stay, but not expecting it.

"No. Of course, you'll want to see Remus. I don't expect you to stay here for me, even if I didn't want you to go…" 

"I would, you know," Sirius said quietly.

Heather raised her eyes from the page in surprise. "Oh."

"Oh?" Sirius focussed his eyes on her, almost with annoyance. "Oh?! Is that all you can say?"

Heather paled. "I don't know what to say," she admitted quietly.

Sirius stood up and strode from the room without another word, leaving her staring worriedly after him.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Remus, are you in? You'd better be…" Sirius pounded hard on the wooden door of his friend's cottage, making the hinges shake and creak. "Moony, where the hell are you?!"

The door squeaked open slowly and a man's head peered through the crack. "Sirius, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's time for you to be awake."

Remus took a long look at his old friend's tense face and opened the door, tightening the belt on his bathrobe. "You'd better come in."

Sirius strode into the cottage and, instead of taking the chair that his friend offered, chose to pace vigorously over the already-worn rug.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No."

Remus sat on one of the chairs and watched Sirius, already beginning to feel tired again. He could doze off here and Sirius would never notice…

"Moony, I think I'm in love."

Remus' eyes snapped open and he fixed Sirius with a look of absolute surprise. "What?"

"I think I'm in love," Sirius repeated miserably.

"Again?"

"No, not again. I don't think I ever was… until now. Everything pales in significance." Sirius paused his pacing and leaned against the mantelpiece.

Remus was wide-awake now and sat up in his armchair, fixing his friend with a look of concern. "When did this happen?"

Sirius sighed. "Oh, I don't know… yesterday… two months ago… who knows."

"Who with? Don't tell me it's with Chastity?"

"Chastity? Who…? No! She was nothing… is nothing." Sirius rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Florence?"

"No! Not Florence. She and Snape… No, it's not Florence. Could never be…" Sirius mumbled unintelligibly.

"Then who?" Remus was confused. He didn't recall Sirius mentioning any other women, not recently.

"Heather…" Sirius breathed.

"Heather? Who's…?"

"Heather. Heather Harris."

"Harris… Where have I heard…? Heather _Harris_? From Hogwarts? But she moved to Australia!"

"Yeah, and I _went_ to Australia for the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. And I decided to be a hero and solve all her bloody problems and ended up causing a couple of million troubles for me!" Sirius bit and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I can see that."

"Oh, Moony, what am I going to do? Surely you know a way to get over this?" Sirius sat in a chair and put his head in his hands.

Remus shook his head slowly, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Sorry, Padfoot. There is only one remedy for love, and that's time."

"I don't have time. I need to get rid of it now!" Sirius growled.

"You were always the impatient one."

"No, you don't understand! She's living with me. If she ever found out…"

"She's what?!"

"Living with me. I told you, I tried to sort out her problems," Sirius revealed gloomily.

Remus sighed. "Ok. How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Because she's in love with someone else, dammit!"

"Who?"

"Branson Leggett," Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. "An Irish idiot. If you looked up idiot in the dictionary, his picture would be next to it… in full colour!"

Remus raised one eyebrow.

"He's younger, better looking, he works for the Ministry, hasn't got a criminal record… and needs his head kicked in," Sirius growled.

"How do you know she loves him?" Remus asked quietly, sipping at his tea.

"I just know. The way she talks about him. She's always going on dates with the man; the first time, he actually stayed the night! She told me he stayed in the spare room, but…"

"But?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of them hadn't sneaked into the other's bed in the course of the night."

"Have you any proof of it?"

"I don't need any proof! It's there, staring me in the face! She's in love and it's not with me. She won't even let me touch her."

Remus eyed his friend with interest. "You've tried?"

"Of course, I've bloody tried! I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"True."

"She spent the whole night in my bed."

Remus raised both eyebrows and Sirius shot him a glare.

"She was drunk and I… Oh, that's not the point! I tried to… well, she shied away like a scared rabbit… like a disgusted scared rabbit."

"Sometimes you do come on a bit too strong."

"No, that's not it. I've tried to be gentle… patient. None of it's working. She can't bear me touching her."

"Maybe she's afraid," Remus suggested.

"Afraid?! I would never hurt her! I would never-"

"I don't mean afraid of _you_. I mean afraid of… sex."

"Afraid of sex?! At her age?"

"It has been known, Sirius. Maybe if you were very gentle with her…"

"I've been gentle!" Sirius roared. "It doesn't bloody work! You don't understand, Moony."

"Is she worth waiting for?"

Sirius sighed, putting his head back into his hands. "I don't know…"

"You _actually_ love her, don't you?"

"Of course, I do! I do…" Sirius murmured dejectedly. "She's like… she's like sunshine. She makes me want to laugh and scream at her at the same time. She cares… sometimes too much for her own good. I want to protect her from the world, from the misery that I've been through, despite the fact I know I can't. She…" he trailed off and looked up at his friend in sudden realisation. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Remus nodded. "Let me get you a cup of tea."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hi! 

Sorry that it has taken so long to update! You won't believe how much work I've had to do for University! It was enough to make me panic, anyways.

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and offered their support.

Special Thanks to:

**sapphireskies**, **caytebelle**, **Hopeful Writer**, **Sam**, **Angie**, **Honor Blaze Pendragon**, **Drachenaugen** and **DeadSEXY**.

I love you guys!

Love from,

(Martha and) Squirrel. 

xxx.


	14. Letting Sleeping Dogs Lie

Chapter 14 – Letting Sleeping Dogs Lie

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowling's.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius sipped at his tea and wiggled his toes inside his worn black socks. "So, what happened to that girl you were seeing?" At Remus look of puzzlement, he continued, "You know. About this tall? Red hair?"

"I know who you mean," Remus sighed.

"Then what happened to her?"

"Nothing, she's still about. Anyway, you're the one with a problem."

"Nicely put," Sirius said wryly. "What do you mean 'she's still about'? Why aren't you jumping her bones as we speak?"

Remus sent him a disgusted look. "Padfoot…"

"Moony…" Sirius mimicked, and then relaxed back in his chair, sending his friend an apologetic grin. "Sorry, I haven't slept for two days and I barely slept well before that. I have been seriously considering a sleeping draught."

Remus raised his eyebrow. "Then maybe you should get this whole thing sorted out so you can get a proper night's sleep."

"Yeah, 'cos that's why I want everything sorted out," Sirius muttered sarcastically. He rubbed a hand over his tired face. "What am I going to do, Remus? What should I say?"

"How about 'Hello, Heather. I love you'," Remus said with a grin.

Sirius frowned. "I don't know why I asked you. You're no help! I must be insane to be asking _you_ advice on how to talk to women, when you're always letting them pass you by."

Remus shrugged nonchalantly, obviously knowing something his friend didn't, but in his distraught state, Sirius didn't notice.

"Anyway," Sirius got up from his chair with a groan, "I should get back to London before Heather starts to worry."

Remus grinned. "Like that, is it?"

Sirius returned the smile, looking a little happier than when he had first set his foot through the door. "It's almost exactly how I want it to be. And it will be better soon enough."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius lay back on the sofa, glad to finally be back home. He wagged his tail lazily, as he stretched his paws out, and wiggled his ears, trying to determine whether anyone was home. His previous search had proven that no one was, but Heather could be apparating home any minute.

Home. She had only been living with him for a few short weeks and already he couldn't imagine her not being there. She had wormed herself into his life without him noticing and he didn't mind, not one jot.

Heather opened the door to the house slowly, dragging in all her clothes shopping that was to last her the rest of the year. She didn't have enough money to go on a big spending spree, and preferred anyway to shop in the sales. She closed the door firmly behind her and locked it, knowing that Sirius would be in by this time.

He was really giving her cause for concern: one minute he was vying for her kisses and then, the next, he was being almost brotherly towards her. She had hoped that after she had instigated that kiss, they would have become… She shrugged. It would all come out in the wash.

Her feet aching from the walk, she went into the lounge and sat down on the squishy sofa, kicking off her shoes. Setting her bags next to her for her to rummage through while she rested, she lifted her head and froze.

A large black dog was sprawled on the sofa opposite, its tongue hanging out and its pale blue eyes fixed on her in what she would have guessed were shock. _And what comes after shock?_ she asked herself as she began scrabbling as far away from it as possible. _Attack._

Fear filled her as she struggled to get off the sofa over the armrest on the other side. She had never liked dogs; whether they were small ones or big ones, it didn't matter. And this one looked as big as a bear.

"Oh, Merlin..." Heather mumbled as her shaking hands tried to find a weapon to defend herself in case it attacked. She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and held it in front of her chest. 

"Sirius?" She suddenly remembered he was at home and whispered his name, hoping he would hear it but not wanting to panic the dog into action.

The dog slid off the sofa and stood watching her; its four feet were still, as if it was stuck to the ground. It let out a soft growl and Heather whimpered again, clawing at the wall as if she wanted to disappear into it. 

"Sirius!" she shouted and the dog jerked slightly. Thinking that it was getting ready to attack, she tried to placate it with trembling hands. "There, there. It's alright. You don't want me..." she whispered.

Sirius watched her with concern as she moved as far away from him as possible. _What's going on? What's the matter with her?_

Her heard her mumble something and leaped off the sofa to get closer, wondering what she was saying. It was only until she screamed his name that he realised that she didn't know that he was an animagus – Florence was the only other person except from Remus, James and Peter that had known at school.

Sirius cursed but to Heather it sounded like a low growl and she turned pale.

"Sirius! Please let him be here... Please let him come..." she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, Merlin..."

Sirius was worried now and tried to stay calm, thinking rationally. If he were to change in front of her, that would give her a nasty shock and he didn't want that, but if he were to remain like this... 

Heather was terrified. She couldn't take much more of this; the creature had its mouth open and she could see yellow fangs peeking out, each over an inch long. It was obvious Sirius was not in, so what was she going to do?

The dog let out a quick, worried bark and Heather's eyes rolled back in her head, giving Sirius a chance to transform without her noticing. Quickly, he changed back into human form and took long strides over to her, catching her as she keeled over.

He carried her over to the sofa and looked at her in concern. What had made her so afraid of him? Usually people were surprised to see him but got over it in seconds but she looked like she thought she was going to die.

"Heather?" he whispered softly, trying to make her come to. "Heather? Come on, wake up."

She made a soft moue and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart."

"Sirius?" Her eyelids lifted and she looked startled to be in his arms. Then she realised why. "Sirius! The dog!" She tried to crane her neck to look over his shoulder and made to scramble to the corner of the sofa, but he held her down with gentle arms.

"What's that, love?" He decided now was not a good time to tell her that _he_ was the dog that she had been scared of.

Heather would have glowed at the endearment if she hadn't been in such a panic. "The dog... the monstrous dog..."

Sirius winced slightly but she was too absorbed in her own fear that she didn't notice.

"It tried to... eat me!"

"Eat you? I don't think so, sweetheart. Anyway, it's gone now."

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly and Sirius wanted to snuggle her up in his arms so she knew she was safe with him. Giving in to his impulse, he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap, ignoring the shocked expression on her face. He smoothed his hand down her back, trying to make her at ease and, sure enough, she relaxed into his embrace, her head tucking neatly under his chin.

"I'm glad you were here. I was so scared..." She whimpered again with the memory and he placed a finger under her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"Hey! You're safe now." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips but, far from making her relax again, it made her eyes widen.

"Sirius..."

He placed a finger on the lips that he had just kissed. "Ssshhh... Are you alright to move?"

She nodded and began to get off his lap but he stopped her, lifting her up in his arms and heading towards the stairs.

"Sirius? What are you doing? I can walk..."

He gave her a quick grin and kept carrying her, up the stairs and into her bedroom. He set her gently onto her bed and let her go, looking down at her.

"Sirius? Are you alright?"

"Why are you scared of dogs?" he asked, ignoring her first question.

Heather sat up and gave him an innocent look. "Who said I was?"

"I don't think you would have fainted if you weren't," he commented indulgently.

Heather pursed her lips together and frowned. "Who said I fainted because of the dog? I could have had nothing to eat; I could have been under stress... I could be pregnant!" she answered triumphantly and Sirius paled slightly.

"And are you?" If she were pregnant with Leggett's child, it would be more than he could bear.

"Err..." Heather was confused by the troubled look on his face. What did it matter to him if she was going to have a baby? "I don't think so. I wasn't last time I checked."

"Then, why are you scared of dogs?"

Heather sighed. "Do we have to talk about this? I'm tired..."

Sirius looked immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll leave you alone." He headed towards the door.

"Sirius? Why did you call me your love?" Heather was sat on the bed looking at him questioningly and he could barely stop himself from going to her and wiping the anxious lines off of her face. It was this impulse that worried him. If she was indeed as enamoured with Leggett as he thought, then it probably wouldn't be a good thing for him to confess his feelings. He frowned.

"It's just a saying..." He turned his back on her and walked out the door, not willing to admit to her that it was far more than that and worried that, if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather slid off of the bed and moved towards the fireplace. She had to tell Florence what had happened – maybe she could shed light on the reason why the dog had been in the house.

Within moments, Florence was smiling up at her.

"Florence, I just had the most awful experience," Heather sighed and her friend looked at her in concern.

"Why? What happened? Are you ok?" Florence asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm ok now," she smiled. "I had just got back from shopping – muggle shopping that is. Muggle money is so difficult! Anyway, I had just got home and sat down and I looked up and there was a huge, bear-like dog lying on the sofa opposite. It had black fur… looked just like a Grim! I don't know how I didn't notice it when I first came in." Heather shrugged. "And, you know how terrified I am of dogs, I sort of freaked out. It came towards me like it was going to eat me or something! It was terrible! Well, I must have fainted but, when I woke up, it was gone and Sirius was there. He must have taken care of it for me… What a nice man." Heather smiled dreamily but her eyes narrowed when she saw the frown on Florence's face. "What?"

"That dog sounded just like…" she stopped, shaking her head.

"What? Sounded like what? Is it a pet of someone you know?" Heather asked eagerly.

"It sounded like Sirius."

"Sirius? Sirius is a man not a dog! What on earth are you talking about?"

Florence's eyes widened. "Of course… You don't know."

"Know what?" Heather was getting slightly impatient with her friend's ambiguity.

"Remus is a werewolf."

"Remus is a what?! He's a werewolf?!" Heather bit her lip. "So, that's where he went every month; I've always wondered… What does this have to do with the dog? That wasn't Remus was it? No… it was daylight."

"Remus was a werewolf, so James, Sirius and Peter became animagi to keep him company," Florence explained.

"Animagi? Sirius is an animagi? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was sworn to secrecy. I'm sorry, Heather, but I couldn't have told you."

Heather bit her lip. "That's ok. But why didn't Sirius tell me?" Something seemed to click into place in her mind. "Don't tell me Sirius became a dog?" she grated in an ominous tone.

"Mmm…" Florence said worriedly, "James was a stag, Peter was a rat and… and Sirius was a dog. Your description reminded me of him. Did it have pale eyes, too?"

"Now, that you mention it… I'm going to kill him!"

"Heather…" Florence began worriedly.

"Nope. There's no stopping me. He just sat there and… he must have known he was scaring me, but he just sat there. And then he pretended that he had sent the thing away and had saved me. Oh!" Heather pursed her lips angrily. "He's definitely going to get it."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hiya! 

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love you all and your support really brightens my day! Especially when I am in a particularly boring lecture and am on the Internet to stop me from going to sleep and I found that I have a new review! It's the best feeling!

Special Thanks to:

**Hopeful Writer**: Sorry about pissing you off! I just seem to have a habit of ending chapters on cliff-hangers. I think it's a disease… ;-)

**Drachenaugen**: Sorry you've been having trouble with your friend. I've had days like that. I love Remus too – he's my second favourite character also. I bet you can guess who's my favourite!

**Sapphireskies**: Yeah, Florence is awesome. Have you read Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night? That's her story. Admittedly, it _is_ long, but I hope it is worth it. I feel quite sorry for Bran too! He's really had a rough time of it!

**The Elfin Child**: Don't worry about the story being at an end when Heather and Sirius get together, because Martha and I are considering writing a sequel to all our stories put together. You'll see them again! But no worries, there are at least five more chapters before the story ends, I think!

**Honor Blaze Pendragon**: You make me blush! I'm glad you like the story that much! It gives me a warm, squishy feeling inside. 

**caytebelle**: Thanks for your support! I think Bran is going to go into hiding for a little while!

**Cate O'Hara**: Wow! Four reviews in two days! I can't believe you read the whole story at once! That's amazing! Thank you so much.

Please keep on reading.

Love,

(Martha and) Squirrel. xxx.


	15. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Chapter 15 – Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is recognisable as J. K. Rowling's. Oh, and the title of this chapter comes from a song that I love, but unfortunately do not own.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius heard a screech from above and froze where he was standing. What ever Heather was angry about, it spelled trouble for him.

"Sirius Black! Where are you?!"

He felt the childish urge to climb into a cupboard and hide there, like he used to do when his mother had caught him doing something he shouldn't have been.

Heather stormed into the kitchen and stood there looking at him, her baby-blue eyes glittering with anger, her hands clenched by her sides.

She looked absolutely stunning, Sirius thought and he smiled at her. It was a mistake.

"What are you smiling at? You thought you could get away with this, did you?" Heather screeched.

"Get away with what?" Sirius asked nervously.

"You must have known I'd find out eventually – your little scheme to make a fool out of me. How could you play with my emotions that way? What sort of man are you?" She paused for breath.

"I'm sorry, Heather, but I don't have a clue what you are talking about." He folded his arms across his chest defensively.

"Oh, you are good, really good. I do believe you are almost the finest liar I have ever come across. But you've been busted this time – I know it all! The whole story! You can't escape!"

"Now, see here… I haven't lied about anything!"

"Oh no?" Heather raised one eyebrow. "Then how do you explain the fact that you never told me you were a animagi?"

Uh-oh, Sirius winced inwardly. "Because you never asked?"

Heather's face flushed slightly with anger. "All that time, I thought you had rescued me from that dog, you never told me that it was you! Now, if that's not deceiving someone, I don't know what is."

"I didn't deceive you, I just didn't tell you. You were so shocked about it all, I didn't dare say-"

"So, it's my fault, is it?!" Heather stormed. She picked up a frying pan from next to the sink and waved it around in the air, stressing her words. "It's my fault?! Well, I'm sorry to bother you. I'm sorry I was terrified! I'm sorry I FAINTED! How long have you been planning it, eh? Was it a ploy to get me to move out? Were you going to tell me that it was a ghost dog that haunted this house, so I'd be so scared that I would move?" she screeched.

"If I told you that, you wouldn't have believed me."

It was the last straw. Heather brought the frying pan down towards him to hit him on his head. He was faster, though.

"Accio frying pan," he yelled and caught the pan deftly, leaving her to smack him on the chest with her fists.

"How could you?!"

He dropped the pan and grasped her wrists, holding them tightly to stopping her from hurting him. "Now, what is this all about?" he ground out. "Just because I felt the need to relax in dog-form on the sofa? Well, that's what I was doing and then you walked in. I had no time to change back. If I had done it in front of you, it would have been a nasty shock. I had no choice but to wait until you had left the room. Unfortunately, you were not capable of doing so. If I had known you were scared of dogs, I would have told you. As a matter of fact, I had forgotten that you didn't know! Your reaction was immensely worrying and confusing."

Heather stopped struggling and a sob escaped her throat. Tears welled in her eyes and, observing all this, Sirius' attitude softened.

"I'm really sorry, Heather. I should have told you anyway, but I didn't know you didn't know."

"Can you let go, Sirius? You're hurting me," Heather sniffled.

Sirius released her hands in shock. "Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry."

Heather dropped her arms so that they hung by her sides. She turned around and moved away, her anger gone.

"Heather? Come back here," Sirius called and she stopped.

"What?"

"Do you forgive me? Will you come and talk to me, please? We have to discuss this."

Heather sighed and turned back to face him. Tears were trickling down her cheeks and Sirius sighed before drawing her into his embrace.

"I didn't do it to make fun of you, I promise. Don't cry," he soothed.

"I was going to kill you," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't think that was going to happen. You couldn't kill me, if you tried."

Heather's head came up at that and her bottom lip stuck out stubbornly. "I could!"

"That's better. You've stopped crying," Sirius explained, smiling a little, and Heather, after a brief scowl, returned it. "You forgive me, don't you?"

"There's nothing to forgive. In truth, I should be the one asking for forgiveness. It's none of my business whether you're an animagi or whether you were brought up by gnomes."

"I wasn't brought up by gnomes." Sirius grinned. "And, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you for nearly knocking my block off."

Heather smiled up at him. "I guess that's sorted then. So, how long have you been an animagi?"

"Since school," he shrugged.

"Wow! So there _was_ one pastime that I didn't know about! I wasn't as good a stalker as I thought I was!"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius walked down Diagon Alley, casting an uninterested eye over the goods that were on display. 

A familiar figure bargaining with a crusty old gent attracted Sirius' attention and he dashed over, happy to see her. 

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" he cried, before enveloping her in a hug.

Amused, the woman wound her arms around him and squeezed. "Hello, little brother. I just happen to be in the middle of buying something. Give me a minute."

Sirius watched as his sister bartered her way down from seven sickles to three, all in a very impressive and elegant manner.

"I don't know why you're buying things from here, Lia, when you have a husband who owns three of these places."

"I enjoy spending money in his stores – it only comes back to me anyway. It's the fun of spending, without actually losing money!" she laughed.

Sirius shook his head. "I'll never understand women…"

"Here's the guy with the boatload of experience speaking!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not going to give me the settling-down lecture, are you? I already bought a house at your suggestion, what's next?"

"Obviously to find a wife, dufus! Someone to love – I hate to see you so alone."

"I'm not alone, as a matter of fact. I'm living with someone."

Thalia raised one of her eyebrows in a gesture so similar to his own. "You're what? Oh, Sirius, you're not back with that Chastity Murdoch again?" she asked with distaste.

"No! Of course not."

"Then who? Does Helena know?" Thalia frowned. "No… our respected older sister has been visiting with her in-laws for a couple of days – you can't have seen her."

"No, I haven't told Lenna. In fact, you're the first family member I've told," Sirius revealed.

"Really?!" Thalia's smile lit up her pretty face and Sirius had to smile at her.

"Yep."

"So, back to the point. Who is this mysterious girl? I'd better like her… Can't have you marrying anyone that doesn't have my seal of approval."

"I don't know whether you know her: Heather Harris – she was in my year at Hogwarts." Sirius smiled a little.

His sister frowned. "No, I don't think so. You never mentioned her, so I guess she's not an old flame, but, then again, you really didn't have time to do anything but swap names with them before dumping and moving on," Thalia said with an air of disapproval.

"Oh, come on! You were just as bad, if not worse!"

"So, is she an old flame?" Thalia ignored him.

"Not exactly…"

"And what does that mean? Don't tell me there was one girl that escaped you. Merlin, Sirius, that must be a miracle – you were the biggest slut in the year!"

Sirius scowled. "Thalia! She had a crush on me… but, no, we didn't go out. In fact, there were a lot of girls I didn't go out with."

"Yeah, like Florence. I liked her – she was the only one who saw through your charms."

Sirius ignored her.

"So, about this Heather girl. What's she like?"

"Oh, stubborn, crazy, bad-tempered, nosy, pushy…" A dreamy smile spread over his face and Thalia's blue eyes lit up with interest. "…wonderful."

"Well, that's quite a list there. It sounds like you're in love for the first time in… yonks! I want to meet this Heather; I want to meet the girl that has finally kicked my brother in the heart enough for him to follow her around like a love-sick puppy!"

"I'm not in love…"

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm not."

"Fantastic. So, when's the wedding? Can I be bridesmaid? Nah… I'm a bit too old for that. Noelle could be one though."

"Speaking of, how is Noelle?" Sirius changed the subject to hear about one of his nieces.

"As odd as a 18-year-old daughter of mine can be. She's just got a job as a barmaid." Thalia winced and Sirius laughed.

"Don't be too hard on her – she's only as odd as you were at that age."

"I don't remember gluing my hair up all over my head and putting green streaks in it."

Sirius choked. "She hasn't...?"

Thalia nodded. "She has. Anyway, we're getting off the subject. When's the wedding? I'm impatient for a new nephew or niece!"

Sirius frowned. "I don't think you're ever going to get one, I'm afraid. Unless Lenna spews out a couple more."

"Oh, so you've suddenly had your worst fear realised: you really like a girl and she hates your guts?"

"That's not my worst fear," Sirius ground out and Thalia winced.

"Sorry, little brother," she apologised before folding him into a hug. "So, what's wrong with this girl-shaped nugget?"

"Nothing. She's perfect…" he sighed, "She just broke up with her fiancé who took her for all she had."

"Ouch. And you took her in and took care of her, the same way you did with the gnomes you used to rescue when you were little. One of those buggers stole my best robes, you know." Thalia frowned at the memory.

"I don't think Heather would do that," Sirius smiled.

"You're in big trouble, Sirius. Girls with problems aren't ideal candidates for happy marriages."

"She wouldn't marry me, even if I asked her."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're in the throes of self-pity. Don't worry about it; just tell her how you feel. And, if she rejects you (which I believe she won't), not only will you move on and get over it, but I'll kick the living crap out of her for messing with my little brother, ok?"

Sirius dredged up a grin. "I suppose you're right."

"That's the spirit! Now, when I come and visit you next week, I expect to interrupt some very serious necking!"

"Ahh… the truth comes out – you're just a pervert really, aren't you, Lia?"

"Sure am. Wouldn't you be if you had been married as long as I have? Now, get!" She turned him round and pushed him in the other direction.

With a jaunty wave, Sirius headed for home.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather ran into the house and shut the door behind her. She leant up against it and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. _So, he was in love with another girl. She should have known a man like Sirius couldn't be celibate for long. And he obviously still didn't see her__ as any reason to settle down…_

Furiously wiping her wet face, Heather stormed upstairs and into her bedroom, grabbing the suitcases from the top of her wardrobe and the attic and throwing them on the bed. She started taking clothes from the drawers and chucking them in with no concern for tidiness.

Filling them up, she stood them next to her bed, ready, and decided to get the Knight Bus out of here and to her parent's house; damn the consequences.

She started removing her things from the bathroom but stopped when she heard the front door close.

"Heather? Are you here?" Sirius called and she suddenly panicked. He wasn't going to let her leave. She rushed into her bedroom and quickly finished her packing, wiping the tears off of her face so that he wouldn't know she had been crying.

"Heather?" Sirius called again but she still carried on packing.

He popped his head round the door and his face broke into a grin when he saw her. "So, you are in then. Why didn't you answer when I called?"

Heather just shrugged and he entered the room, wanting to talk to her, tell her how he felt. He paused when he saw her tear-ravaged face.

"What's happened? What's wrong? Has he been back? I'm going to kill him..." Sirius absently rubbed one of his fists and Heather, in her hysterical state, thought it comical that he didn't even realise that she'd seen him in Diagon Alley. Of course he hadn't – he had been too involved with the other woman.

"Paul hasn't been back." Heather told him, her voice a bit scratchy from tears.

"Then, what? What's…" Sirius stopped when he saw the suitcases on the bed behind her. "Where are you going?" he asked softly.

Heather looked at him for a minute, trying to come up with a suitable excuse. "I've found somewhere else to live, somewhere closer to work – you see, I've got a job!" Heather figured telling the truth would work best, even if it was only the half-truth.

"I see." Sirius frowned. "And you were going to leave now?"

Heather bit her lip. "I was going to wait as soon as you got home," she lied. "I want to move out as soon as possible – I've inconvenienced you enough." She turned around and slid her coat on, picking up her suitcases.

"And you were going to get to this new place, how?" Sirius asked, trying to hide his feelings of dread.

"I'm going to take the Knight Bus. I'm sure they won't mind shipping me about." Heather moved past him but he grabbed her arm. She shied away from the touch and he frowned more fiercely.

"I could take you," he offered.

"No!" Heather clamped her mouth shut as she realised how her strong dissent must have sounded. "I mean, no, I don't need any help, thank you. I'll be fine."

Sirius let go of her arm without another word and she smiled slightly at him.

"I'm sure we'll see each other around; I'll floo you." She started down the stairs but stopped at the front door when she heard his words.

"Why are you doing this, Heather? I thought that maybe…" he trailed off, his face bleak, showing his real emotions for the first time.

She turned back to face him, her smile fading when she saw the hurt look on his face. _He must be a very good actor_, she told herself cruelly.

"You didn't think we could go on like this forever, did you, Sirius?" she bit callously and, without waiting for his answer or looking at him for a moment more (she wasn't sure whether her façade would hold up that long), she opened the door and stepped outside. Sticking her wand-hand out, she clambered onto the bus when it arrived, only to turn around and see Sirius watching her quietly from the open door.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello! Sorry for the long wait for me to update. I've had a lot of work (*groan*) to do recently and couldn't seem to find the time to write. 

Anyways, special thanks to:

**The Elfin Child** – I hope that you escaped from the evil bird and I _really _hope it wasn't a pigeon! They terrify me! 

**Eflei** – Wow! The whole story in one sitting? I'm very impressed and flattered! J I'm very glad you've put aside your hate of original characters to read my story and I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Hopeful Writer** – Sorry about yet _another_ cliff-hanger. It's an addiction. J I hope it doesn't annoy you too much!

**Cate O'Hara** – I'm glad I made your day sunnier – you made mine sunnier when you reviewed! I'm glad you relate to Heather. I sorta think she's an exaggerated version of myself, which worries me sometimes! 

**caytebelle** – Sorry about the wait for 'lovin'. I promise they _will_ get together eventually, once they stop being idiots! And don't worry, Bran will be returning.

**sapphireskies** – I agree that men are idiots sometimes, especially our Sirius. J I hope you're glad that he's still alive – it would be a dead-end story otherwise, wouldn't it?! 

**DittoGirl** – I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you'll like this one just as much!

**Sam** – I think you'll agree that Sirius did get what he deserved! You can't say Heather doesn't show her point of view! ;-)

**Krusty** – Ahem. He definitely didn't get anything X-rated, I'm sorry. J Miss you too, despite your weirdness! And I know you got a Tinkerbelle notebook – I was there when you bought it! Silly! Anyways, I've sent Martha your way to review your story. Hopefully she won't be too mean!

Ginny – I hope you weren't too bothered by the "update-wait"! 


	16. Mistake

Chapter 16 – Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J. K. Rowling (That's a bit of an obvious statement, isn't it?), though I wish I did because I'd be stinking rich. J

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather found herself on her parent's doorstep fairly quickly, despite feeling as if it had taken ages. After an uncomfortable couple of hours laying on a lumpy feather bed, listening to the snores of an elderly wizard that had been lying next to her and trying to erase the last look she had seen on Sirius' face from her memory, she was glad to be finally home.

Without her knocking, a house elf had opened the door and was giving her a confused look.

"Miss! Why is it that you be here? We were not expecting-"

"Heather, darling! What a wonderful surprise!" Nolie Harris burst exuberantly through the door and started to drag Heather into the house, almost knocking over the confused elf that was still standing near the door. "Come in, come in! Excuse the house elf; Wibble has just joined the staff and is still on probation. He's not got quite used to greeting people yet…"

"Hi, Mum."

"Geoffrey!" Nolie screeched and Heather had to cover her ears. "You'll never guess who's come to pay us a visit! It's Heather!"

Heather's father peered cautiously around the study door but his face broke into a gentle grin when he saw her. He came towards her and enfolded her into a hug and she sniffed his robes, smiling when she recognised the combined smell of peppermint and wild mushrooms.

"Hello, Daddy," she murmured into the brown material and he stroked her hair lovingly. When her head came up, there were tears in her eyes. Geoffrey's own hazel eyes sharpened a little.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?" he asked and she sniffled slightly into the scratchy material of his robes again.

"What have you done to the poor girl, Geoffrey? Goodness gracious, you hug her for two minutes and you reduce her to tears," Nolie chastised and made Heather let loose some slightly hysterical giggles. "What is it, flower? What has your daddy done?"

Geoffrey's gaze moved past his family and over to the door where a load of luggage was waiting, ready to levitate into his daughter's old room.

"Magnolia, go sort out Heather's room, would you? I'm sure she'll feel much better once she's in bed."

Nolie grumbled slightly as she directed the luggage up the stairs, following her husband's orders.

"What has happened, sweetheart?" he asked softly and Heather met his gaze.

"Oh, Daddy… It's Sirius… he…"

"Sirius?" Geoffrey's face creased in thought. "You have been living with him. What has he done?"

"How did you…?" Heather hesitated. She had given up wondering how her father knew so much. "I thought it was best to leave before… We were getting quite serious and… Well, I thought we were," Heather sobbed.

Geoffrey's eyes narrowed. His only daughter had fallen in love and had been hurt badly by the looks of it. "Don't cry, Pumpkin. I'll sort it out. Don't you worry," he soothed. "Now, do you want to tell me what exactly has happened?"

"I saw Sirius… he was kissing… pretty girl… thought he… loved me… Florence told me… he did…" Heather sobbed, gulping for air every other word. "Seemed to… like me a lot…"

Geoffrey scowled as he listened. "I'm going to break his legs."

"Oh, Daddy, no! It's all my fault, really."

"I'm going to break his head. Did he tell you it was your fault?" he growled.

"He never… knew… that I… saw him. At least… I didn't… think he… did," Heather tried to control her breathing, acutely aware that she sounded like an idiot, and the worse she sounded, the angrier her father was getting.

Geoffrey took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You go up to your room, Pumpkin. I'll get the House Elves to make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows."

Heather sniffed. "Ok. I'll be fine; I just need some sleep. Don't worry about me." She padded up the stairs.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Geoffrey?" Magnolia knocked on the door of the study and poked her coiffed ash-blonde head through the gap. "What did she tell you? What's wrong with my baby?"

Geoffrey lifted his head from the pile of papers that littered his desk and fixed his wife with a stare. "It's that Sirius Black. He seems to have led her on and hurt her," he said calmly, putting his quill back into its pot with a sharpness that belied his tone.

"Why that… scoundrel! I knew that we shouldn't have let her live with him! Didn't I tell you?"

"Magnolia," Geoffrey stopped her mid-stream. "She is old enough to live her own life now, to make her own decisions. And she's in love with him."

Nolie stood, her mouth agape. "She can't be. He's a… criminal!"

"It takes all sorts to make a world. Besides, my dear, he was cleared."

"Are you sticking up for him?!" Magnolia screeched and Geoffrey stood up at his desk.

"Calm down, woman! I'm merely suggesting that if our Heather loves him, then there must be _something_good about him."

"Oh…" Magnolia looked a little sheepish. "So, what are you going to do?"

Geoffrey walked over to the fireplace and stoked the fire higher. "Nothing."

"Nothing!"

"She wants us to do nothing," Geoffrey said calmly.

"What does she know? She's upset and doesn't know what she's thinking. Perhaps if you said something at the Ministry when you go to work tomorrow…"

"Magnolia, you know I couldn't possibly do that!" he growled. Turning around, he saw the upset look on his wife's face and enfolded her into a hug. "I know you're worried, Nolie, but we cannot do anything. It will all sort itself out in time."

"I just can't bear to see her hurting," Nolie sniffed.

"I know."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather sipped at her hot chocolate and tried desperately to think of something else… something other than Sirius. She had changed into her pink flannelette 'comfort-pyjamas' and was clutching Pudgy to her side as she paced. The poor bear's eyes were almost bulging out with the pressure of her hold.

She'd already discovered that humming tunes had no effect whatsoever on her disposition because all they seemed to do was depress her more. Damn Celestina Warbeck for singing so many love songs.

"Ok," Heather said aloud firmly, "Time for some trivia. Name three types of dragons… Err…" She bit her lip and then cursed. "I don't have a flaming clue! I knew I should have picked something I knew…"

"Heather?"

"What?!"

Nolie's eyes widened. "There's no need for that tone!"

Heather made a face and then turned around, giving her mother an apologetic look. "Sorry, Mum. What is it that I can do for you?"

"I was just thinking that I could come up and tuck you in. You know, like I used to."

"Well, actually, Mum, I was planning on…" Heather stopped, seeing the look on her mother's face. "Ok, come on then." She climbed into her bed and let her mum fuss over her.

Heather's brow furrowed when she saw Nolie fighting to hide a smile. "What? What are you smirking about?"

Nolie pasted an innocent look over her face. "I don't know what you mean, darling."

Heather squinted her eyes at her. "I don't believe you. What's making you smile?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. I was just thinking what a coincidence your coming home is," Nolie said slyly, adjusting the sheet, "when we're having Metis Menachin over for dinner tomorrow." Nolie failed to mention that she had only gotten off the phone to him moments before with the invitation.

Heather sent her mother a glare.

"I mean, it has not been long since he was showing a special interest in you…"

"And it has not been long since I told you to tell him to push off!"

Nolie gave her a shocked look. "Heather Helonia Harris! Such language! This is not the daughter I brought up to be a lady."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Mum, I don't think I'm really up to one of your match-making sessions. I've only just… well, I only just moved out of Sir-"

Nolie blanched. "Don't say the name, dearest."

Heather gave her an incredulous look. "Why? It's not like he's Voldemort."

"Heather!" Nolie looked like she was going to faint and Heather quickly passed her a glass of water.

"Sorry, Mum. It's just I don't see a problem with saying his name."

Nolie shook her head. "I've always found that you forget ex-boyfriends quicker, if you never say their names."

"Just because I don't say his name doesn't mean that he's out of my mind… or my heart." Heather bit her lip.

"Heather, darling, there is no need for melodrama. Once you meet Metis again, your problems will be solved," Nolie promised and stood up, straightening her voluminous pink robe around her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Heather rolled her eyes at her mother's back and groaned, thinking it would be best to find herself a flat as soon as possible. "I knew I should have gone to Florence's. She wouldn't have tried to set me up with some jerk…"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius sat alone in the kitchen, absently playing with a fork. He twisted it around in his fingers, frowning all the while. 

_Why hadn't she got into contact with him yet? She said that she was going to floo him when she arrived at her new flat and that was two days ago._

He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and down to his unshaven chin. _I must look a mess_, he thought and not really caring one jot.

He didn't have a clue where she had gone, had no contact numbers, had nothing to prove that she had been here apart from a shattered mind and broken heart. 

_She had finally got her revenge_, he thought bitterly. _If she had needed to make him feel the same as she obviously had after the Leavers' Ball, she had achieved her mark. Indeed, she had made him feel ten times worse by leaving him without a clue as to what he had done wrong. Had she planned this from the start? No, she was too kind, too sweet, to ever- But she had led him on this time. Maybe he was wrong about her…_

A large black owl swooped through the custom-made owl-flap that he had had installed on Heather's recommendation and dropped a letter on the table, swooping around the room before making a dramatic exit through the owl-flap again. Sirius' expression didn't change; only his eyes moved, fixing on the letter with little interest.

He opened it up slowly and perused it, his eyes becoming dull again when he realised that it wasn't from Heather.

_Sirius,_

_     How are things going? I couldn't wait to hear how she reacted to you telling her about your feelings so I thought an owl wouldn't disturb your raucous relations! Owl me back when you manage to separate yourselves!_

_            With love from your nosy sister,_

_                        Thalia. xxx._

Sirius threw the letter into the sink, not in the mood to reply to his sister's meddlesome snooping and receive overprotective sympathy. He'd deal with it later.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sitting at the long table in the Harris' expansive dining table, Heather fiddled with the silver knife that sat on the side of her plate. The food had not been served yet and she was already bored and annoyed.

Her mother, although Heather loved her, was being as interfering as possible and trying to set her up with another potential beau. This time it was Metis Menachin from down the street: a representative from the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry. And you could tell. Most of his teeth had obviously been knocked out by a stray bludger; his nose had been broken about ten times - not to mention the other bones in his face; and his head was bald and shiny. 

He was a nice enough bloke, Heather thought grudgingly, if only he wasn't so foul. 

Nolie Harris loved him; he was from a long wizarding line and, although she wasn't prejudiced towards Muggle-borns, it was always a bonus to have a husband with a family that had long history with magic. Metis was also single – another bonus; and looking for a wife – bonus number three.

"So, Metis," Geoffrey Harris broke the silence, "how's your sister these days?"

Nolie Harris walked in at that moment and gave him a warning look, which probably meant: 'Shut up, Geoffrey, and leave the two children to it!' 

Geoffrey knew that look only too well but still ignored it, using the practised 'idiotic-husband-routine' for his beloved daughter's sake. 

"Peony is quite well, thank you. I'm sure she will be pleased to hear of your concern," Metis hissed between his missing teeth and Geoffrey nodded, smiling.

He turned back to his wife, who was making wild signals at him – it was a wonder Metis didn't notice! -and smiled benignly. "Ahh, Magnolia. There you are. I was beginning to get worried," he said in his calm voice and Heather struggled to hide a snort.

"I'm here, Geoffrey. Would you like to carve?" Nolie said through gritted teeth as she levitated a roast chicken in front of him.

Geoffrey picked up the carving knife and cut a slice of the breast. "Your plate please, Metis," he said and the younger man obligingly passed along his china plate. Geoffrey scooped the chicken onto it and passed it back. Heather helped herself eagerly to the potatoes and vegetables that were sat in the centre of the table, ignoring her mother's disapproving look. She could almost hear her voice: '_men want women who are delicate and don't eat like ravenous pigs...'_ She knew her mother meant well but Nolie had been brought up to believe that a woman had to be everything a man wanted her to be; she had been very lucky, in this respect, to marry Geoffrey Harris, who wouldn't take advantage of her.

"Peony said that you're single at the moment, is that true?" Nolie went straight to the point, a trait that Heather had inherited.

"Magnolia..." Geoffrey said warningly but Metis just smiled.

Looking straight at Heather, he said, "Yes. Indeed I am single. But very eager to find someone..."

"Yes, yes." Nolie smiled, glad things were going her way. "And our Heather is single as well!"

"Mum..." Heather said warningly but Nolie just flicked her a look that said 'I'm doing this for your own good'.

Metis just nodded and helped himself to another potato. He was obviously not averse to organising a girl's marriage with her mother. Heather scowled and Geoffrey patted her hand, consolingly.

"Magnolia, would you like some help with carrying the plates into the kitchen?" Geoffrey asked, and Nolie nodded approvingly, thinking he was giving the children time alone. In truth, he was going to set her straight.

Heather cast him a panicked look but he smiled his calm smile again and she was slightly comforted. Her parents left the room, levitating the plates in front of them.

"Err... Metis? I'm sorry about my mother. She..."

Metis looked up and smiled, though his eyes looked a little hurt. "I know, Heather. I was just being polite; I didn't want to insult your mother."

Heather smiled, slightly embarrassed. At least that was straight. 

Nolie and Geoffrey walked back in, both smiling slightly, her mother less so than her father, and she understood. Her mother wouldn't be pushing Metis towards her anymore – her father had put his foot down.

Returning to his seat at the head of the table, Geoffrey gave Heather a meaningful look and a wink, which probably meant 'you owe me one'. Heather gave him a small smile.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Heather turned around and fixed her friend with a glare. "As my friend, you are meant to be supportive of what I do," she reminded Florence. "And, at the moment, as well as being suitably supportive, you are meant to be helping me move into my new flat."

"Flat? You mean The Box?"

"It is big enough for all my needs. Plus, I won't be there most of the time – I've agreed to do some overtime at the Ministry." Heather picked up her teddy and threw it in her trunk, trying not to remember when he fell on Sirius' head. She wiped away the tear that threatened to spill.

Florence gazed at her in concern. "Are you trying to kill yourself? You've had an emotional upset and now you're throwing yourself into work."

"That's right," Heather said sharply as she snapped the lid on her trunk closed. She turned to face her friend. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know I'm doing the right thing. It wouldn't have worked out with Sirius – we wanted different things. I want a home and family, he wants independence and freedom. I don't hate him for what he did."

"Oh, Heather…"

"It's just a shame that I wanted a home and family with _him_," Heather gulped, not able to hold her feelings back. Florence enfolded her into a hug. "Please, don't tell him where I am. I don't want him to try and explain anything. It's best everything ended how it has."

"Hmmm." Florence didn't sound convinced.

"Promise me."

Florence sighed. "Ok, ok. But if it's an emergency…"

Heather smiled slightly. "If it gets to the point where it's an emergency that he needs to know, you can tell him."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather looked around the small one-roomed flat that was to be her home indefinitely. It, in truth, was a dump. Very glad she hadn't let her parents see it before she signed the contract (or they'd never have let her go!), she levitated her belongings through the door after her and set about making it look a little more homely.

After investigating the small kitchen and the even smaller bathroom that was conveniently hidden behind a shower curtain, Heather quickly decided that she wasn't even going to think about how all the stains had got there, and thought that it wouldn't hurt to use a bit of magic to bleach the sink, not to mention the toilet.

Hearing a knock on the door, she frowned, wondering who could possibly know she was here apart from Florence. Shrugging, she moved towards the noise.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Branson knocked on the door of the tiny studio flat and waited. When Heather opened the door, he marched in and raised his eyebrows at her.

"What are you doing? I don't talk to you for a little while and you do something drastic!"

Heather stared at him in astonishment. "How did you know I was here?"

Bran gave her the deprecating look that only a true Slytherin can give. "I'll give you two reasons I know: Florence, and I have connections at the Ministry, which I believe is where you are starting work on Monday. Now returning to my original question…" He raised his eyebrows.

Heather sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know, Bran. I don't have a clue. I'm just taking it one day at a time." She directed him towards a pile of throw cushions that lay on the floor. "Would you like a seat?"

"Is this all the furniture you have?"

"I have a toilet and shower, and the kitchen was built in…" she shrugged. "I guess this is all the furniture I own. I can transfigure them into anything I need."

Branson pulled over a large blue cushion with pom-poms and changed it into an armchair. Sitting on it, he rested his hands on the arms and glared. "What happened?"

Heather sat on one of the cushions in the lotus position and frowned, wondering how many more times she would have to explain to people what happened. "I saw Sirius with another woman."

"So?" It wasn't the supportive response she was looking for. "It could have been anyone. An acquaintance, someone he had just met?"

"The greeting was too familiar."

"His mother?"

"Too young."

"A work colleague?"

"He works from home."

"His sister?"

"No… Oh, I don't know. I just knew that, if it was a girlfriend, or someone that he was in love with, I couldn't stay and find out. I couldn't be there when he…" Heather drew in a ragged breath and Branson's attitude softened.

"But, what if it was a family member? Maybe your abrupt departure sent signals to Sirius that you didn't want him. What did you say when you left? What was your excuse?"

"I told him I had found somewhere to stay, closer to the Ministry."

"But this is further away than Sirius house!" Branson interrupted incredulously.

"I know, I know. I also said that I would floo him when I arrived."

Branson groaned. "And have you?"

"No."

"Merlin, Heather, he's probably going mad with worry! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it would be best if I never saw him again." Heather sighed miserably.

"Best for who? Definitely not you, definitely not him, definitely not for anyone!" Branson's volume was rising with frustration. "Why didn't you stay and fight for him?"

"Oh, don't shout at me, Bran. It's my decision and, now I have made it, I'm sticking to it."

"You're making a mistake…"

"Well, it's my mistake to make."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello!

I'm so sorry for the big long wait! You would not BELIEVE how much work I had to do! It's as if all my lecturers have a grudge against fanfiction writers. Maybe we should start up some sort of riot and kill them all! Hahahaha *evil laugh*… or not, 'cos that would be illegal and then my computer would be taken away, for starters…

Anyways, thanks to every one who read the last chapter and special thanks to those who reviewed; amazingly, some people reviewed twice, just to get my ass in gear! Thanks v. much!

**Sam:** I'm glad you love my story! Thanks so much for reviewing.

DittoGirl: Sorry I left it at a cliff-hanger. They're sorta my style *grins sheepishly* 

**Cate O'Hara:** Thanks for the review, and I have to agree with you. Heather's a bit of a nutcase, isn't she? *grins* Anyway, have to say what fantastic stories you've written! When are you going to update? My sister told me you sent her an e-mail telling her you'd update soon and since then, I've been on tenterhooks!

**Hopeful Writer:** Don't kill me! Pleaasssee… Anyways, you can't kill me or the story will never end mwahahaha *evil laugh*!

**The Elfin Child:** Hmmm… am quite worried about the giant gophers… They must make some huge holes! Golf course owners beware! Ahem… anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you escaped from the bird and made it to your computer to read my chapter!

**Krusty:** No comment… actually, I'm gonna kill you when I get home. Or worse, I'm gonna tell mum on you. J Anyway, we'll have this who's-who storyline crisis out later. (It was my idea first, lame brain!).

**sapphireskies:** I agree with you there. It's a shame, when things are all happy and rosy, it generally makes such a boring story… I'm sorry if I've made you lose faith in women *winks*. Hopefully, I'll return it to you by the end of this fic.

**Drachenaugen:** Don't worry, Sirius won't be sad and lonely for long! (As long as my professors don't give me more work to do!)

**Siri's #1 fan:** *hands over a hankerchief* Sorry I made you cry. Don't worry, things turn out all right in the end, I think.

**Eflei:** I'm glad you're enjoying the fic – thanks for reviewing!

**NicolaPadfoot:** thanks for all the compliments! I'm really glad that you like Heather, despite how stupid she is at times, 'cos she sorta reflects a really exaggerated me. I hope I don't disappoint you in the future.

**Honor Blaze Pendragon:** Sorry about making you wait so long! Supposedly , they've definitely cast Gary Oldman as Sirius now. I'm not so sure about him in the part, but he's a great actor, so he'll probably do alright. I thought Christian Bale would make a good Remus (and he's cute!) but they've got David Thewlis, who's kinda sweet. I think it would be cool if J. K. Rowling did a prequel. Thinking about what's going to happen after the seventh book of HP is released is quite a horrific thought!

**blackcandy: **sorry about making you wait so long! Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Sunkistgrl:** sorry about the long wait, I hope you've stuck around to read this chapter!

**reader34: **thanks for reviewing!

**I luv you all:** Great name! J Please don't curse me… (Besides, I'm a Slytherin, so I know the Dark Arts! Mwahahahaha! *evil laugh*) Sorry for the long update wait.

Lots of love,

(Martha and) Squirrel. xxx.


	17. Money Matters

Chapter 17 – Money Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J. K. Rowling and am not making any money from this. If you want proof, look at my bank balance!

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather sat alone in the dark of her flat. She dare not turn the lamp on, as it would only shed light onto the emptiness of her surroundings, as they were in comparison to the homeliness of the house she had shared with Sirius.

Just the thought of the man that had caused her so much happiness and pain throughout the course of her lifetime was enough to bring acrid tears to her eyes, and they spilt over, despite her attempts to wipe them away.

She didn't think that she had ever felt so lonely before.

The urge to just get up and floo him was so great that she had thrown every scrap of floo dust out of the window onto the heads on unsuspecting passers-by, and thus had deprived her of all companionship.

In the case of her mother, this was probably best, as she would only go on another 'I-told-you-so' rant or try and set her up with another one of her old-fogey friends.

Heather crossed her legs and sipped again at her coffee, it was the only thing keeping her going. She had signed on for extra time at the Ministry, which would earn her more money, so she could afford to live in this flat and eventually pay off Sirius. It would take a long time, but she would do it.

Calling to her owl, she gave it a note to give to Gringotts, informing them to transfer the first instalment of her debt to Sirius out of her account and into his. She gave the owl the last treat she had and sent it on its way, knowing that it would get to the bank by morning.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"I need to know the address of a Miss Heather H. Harris."

The goblin leant back on his stool and fixed Sirius with a stern look. "We cannot give out those sort of details, sir."

"But you must do! It's an emergency! She's got you putting money into my account and I don't want you to!" Sirius cried, waving the letter he had received from Gringotts that morning in the air. 

"Even so," the goblin retorted, "we will only give out those sort of details if the customer in question expressly asks us to and, in this case, we have heard nothing of the sort. Only that we should transfer…" he consulted the piece of parchment in front of him, which was covered in Heather's handwriting, "two-hundred Galleons at the end of every month from Miss Heather Harris' account to a Mr Sirius Black's. I presume that is you."

Sirius stretched up to his full height and peered at the parchment, attempting to read it upside-down, but his plan was thwarted when the goblin quickly snatched it away.

Sirius frowned fiercely at the creature. "Two-hundred Galleons? She can't afford to give me that much money monthly! Unless she _has_ got herself a job and a real good one."

The goblin reluctantly turned back to him and fixed him with a glare. "That is none of my concern. I am only following Miss Harris' orders as shown here." He traced a long finger along a line of writing.

"Can I see that?" Sirius asked.

"No. It is confidential information! I believe this concludes our business, sir," the goblin announced and put the parchment back into a heavy folder, which he slid under the counter.

Sirius rubbed his hand over his hair in thought. "No, I don't think it is. Let me see…"

The goblin looked at him expectantly.

"Can you arrange it that two hundred and fifty Galleons go from my account into Miss Harris' every month until I say otherwise?" Sirius asked with a rakish grin, as an idea popped into his head.

"Yes, sir…" The goblin started scribbling on a form. "Sign here."

Sirius scrawled his signature on the parchment with a flourish and a wicked grin. "If Mohammed can't get to the mountain…"

"Sorry, sir?"

"Never mind."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"What? But this isn't right!"

"On the contrary, Miss, everything is in order," the goblin looked affronted at the fact that she thought that Gringotts could make a mistake.

"No, it can't be! There are more Galleons in my vault than before. There shouldn't be that many, if you were giving the money to Mr Black as I specified." Heather gave the goblin a steely-eyed look. "You are doing what I instructed you to do, are you not?"

"Yes, Miss. We are transferring two hundred Galleons from your account into Mr Black's monthly."

"Then where has this extra money come from?"

The goblin looked worried. He beckoned with one long finger to another goblin and they had a whispered conversation with many sidelong looks at Heather, as if they were trying to determine whether she was trying to cheat them. Eventually, a look of comprehension dawned on the first goblin's face and he turned back to Heather.

"Yes, we are doing as you instructed. But we are also doing as Mr Black instructed."

Heather's face became pinched. "And what has _Mr Black_ asked you to do?"

"We are to take two hundred and fifty Galleons out of his account at the beginning of every month and transfer them to your account."

"What?!" Heather's voice echoed loudly around the room and caused many heads to turn in her direction.

The goblin sent her a fierce look. "Miss, perhaps you should calm down."

Heather muttered curses savagely under her breath. "Is there any way you can stop the money from going into my account?"

"We can only stop it at his order," the goblin declared. After a brief pause, he gave her a steely look. "Miss, I hope you are aware that this is a place of business and not somewhere that condones conducting private vendettas under its roof."

Heather sent him an angry look that made him take a step back.

"Perhaps, if you talked to Mr Black in person and sorted this whole thing out, then there wouldn't be so much confusion and money flying about," the goblin suggested impatiently.

Heather gritted her teeth. "Hm. Yes. Perhaps I'd better do that." 

Heather walked out of Gringotts muttering under her breath and casting nasty looks at anyone who got in her way.

"What on earth is he playing at? He knows full well that I owe him money and I need to pay it back. So why is he trying to mess up my plan?"

She screeched to a halt when she saw a familiar dark head bent over a stall filled with quills outside Flourish and Blotts. Marching towards him, she tapped hard on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

Sirius spun around and gazed down at where Heather stood, her hands on her hips and a sour look on her face.

"Sirius Black, I want you to explain yourself."

Ignoring her tone, Sirius' face broke out into a grin and he reached down and picked her up, spinning her around in the air. "Heather! How great to see you!"

"Put me down!" Heather spluttered. "Put me down this instant!"

Sirius stopped spinning and held her still, close to his chest. "Why?"

Heather, unused to the proximity, felt her face getting redder and redder. "Because I need to talk to you about something serious!"

Sirius set her back on her feet. "Yeah, I need to speak to you about something serious, too."

"Great. Me first. Why, in Merlin's name, are you putting money into my account? I don't need your help! I've got myself a job and I'm trying to pay you back."

"Pay me back for what?" Sirius gave her an intense look.

"For taking care of me! I'm not cheap, you know. I'm sure I've cost you over a thousand Galleons per week."

"So, you're attempting to pay me for services rendered?"

"Yes!" Heather cried. "No!" She changed her mind at the downcast look on his face.

"So, this is your idea of friendship? Paying people for helping you out?"

"No! You don't understand! You paid my debts; I'm paying you back for paying my debts."

"So, what is it? What's the going rate?" Sirius ignored her last words. "Thirty Sickles per hug? Fifty per kiss?"

"No!" Heather protested.

"You drive a hard bargain, but here," Sirius said harshly, putting three Galleons in her hand. 

"What are these-?" Heather had only a second to be confused before Sirius grabbed her and held her hard against him, forcing her mouth under his and kissing her breathless.

Heather was almost driven senseless by the kiss, forgetting her surroundings, her reason for seeing him in the first place. Suddenly, she realised what was happening and her arms, which had subconsciously wound themselves around his neck to deepen the kiss, loosened. She pressed her hands firmly against his chest, pushing him away.

Sirius let her go, content to stare at her flushed face and listen to her breathing, which was as uneven as he supposed his own must be.

"Why did you do that?" Heather asked, once she had caught her breath.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair, which was standing on end from where, only seconds ago, she had been running her fingers through it.

Distracted by the movement, she stared at his hands for a minute. 

"Heather?"

"Hmmm…?" She gazed up at him with confused eyes and licked her dry lips.

Sirius groaned. "Heather, why don't you just give in and come back home with me. We'll sort things out. Whatever you thought I did, it can't have been that bad as to provoke a reaction like you had."

Heather's eyes became steely as she listened to his speech. "Give in? Can't have been that bad?" she parroted angrily.

Sirius' brain did an internal 'oops' as he realised that he had said something wrong.

"There's just no use in trying to work anything out with you. All it comes down to is you trying to get me to agree with you using animal attraction and then using your chauvinistic male brain to try and work out my female psyche. It's just not going to work, Sirius. Why don't you get that through your thick head and leave me alone to get on with my life?" Heather's eyes were bright with anger and she began to back away. "And stop paying money into my account!" she called as she became lost in the crowd.

Sirius scanned the people for her, but couldn't see her anymore. "Heather? Heather! Come back!" he called, but to no response.

Sighing, his shoulders slumped and he was back at the drawing board.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hiya!

Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I thought it would be best to update soon with a short chapter than make you wait for a long one! J

Luckily for me, my university has broken up for the Easter holidays (yay!) so I have a big break for six weeks! SIX WEEKS! That means a serious lot of time for writing fanfiction! And of course revising for my exams…(or not!).

Anyway, back to the subject. This story should be finishing quite soon. A couple more chapters, I think.

Special thanks to every one who reviewed, you lovely, lovely people!

**Drachenaugen**, **Cate O'Hara**, **blackcandy**, **Sam**, **The Elfin Child**,  **Empress Genevieve**, **KeeperOfTheMoon**, **Fawkes**, **Harriet Potter**, **sortofevil**, **sapphireskies**, **Honor Blaze Pendragon**, **Hopeful Writer**, **SumChick**, **Kori Lewis.**

Love,

(Martha and) Squirrel. 

xxx.


	18. The Final Reconciliation

Chapter 18 – The Final Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius woke up to hear the sound of a bell ringing shrilly. It took him a couple of seconds to shake off the lasting remnants of sleep and work out it was the doorbell. By the time he had managed to get up and go downstairs, his sister had broken in and was now staring at the large pile of mouldy pots and pans in his kitchen with her hands on her hips.

When he poked his head around the door, she spun around and fixed him with a glare. "You're a pig."

Sirius shrugged tiredly and attempted to find the teapot under a pile, which he supposed was his laundry.

"Which means that either you and this Heather creature have been getting on _really_ well, or she dumped you on your rear and you've been hibernating. Do you know how many times I've owled you in the past week? I've been desperate to know what happened between you two."

Sirius grunted and threw half of his laundry on the floor.

"Do you even know where your wand is?" Thalia sighed, before getting out her own and zipping the laundry clean, stacking it neatly. "I'm guessing by your noticeable silence that the happy event that I was expecting has gone out of the window."

"What do you want, Thalia?" Sirius snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your interference."

Thalia pursed her lips. "I wasn't aware that I was interfering, Sirius Black. I was trying to help."

"Help? What, by ruining my life?" Sirius spun around, his eyes blazing, looking for someone, anyone, to blame. As his sister continued to look at him in silence, his eyes grew desolate. "She left me, Lia."

"After you had told her that you loved her?" Thalia asked softly, knowing that her brother was in pain.

"No. She had already packed when I arrived home; the same day you told me to tell her."

"Why?"

"She didn't really say."

"And you didn't ask?! Oh, Sirius, what are you doing standing here? Why aren't you following her, persuading her to come back? What's wrong with you?"

"What's the point?"

"There's always a point. If you love her, then she must be worth fighting for. Take my advice, love, go after her. Make her explain."

"I don't know where she is. Besides, I tried to see her once, but she wouldn't listen."

"Don't let that stop you, Sirius. There must be someone that she has told. Who is she close friends with?"

Sirius sighed. "Florence… and Branson Leggett." His bleak look held a spark of anger as he said the second name and Thalia was intrigued.

"Branson Leggett?"

"Don't tell me you know him as well?"

"Never heard of him."

"Supposedly, he's a friend of Snape's."

"Snape. _Severus_ Snape? He has friends?" Thalia smiled. "That wasn't something I was expecting. He always struck me as something of a mutant when I saw him in school."

Sirius shrugged. "And, what's more, he and Florence are an item."

"Again?" she sighed. "That girls' got some serious issues, beginning with taste." Thalia wrinkled her nose at the thought of Snape and it brought the beginnings of a smile to Sirius' face. "So, although asking this Branson bloke is out of the question, why don't you ask Florence? She's bound to have told her."

Sirius' brow puckered slightly in thought. "Actually, I think I will," he said firmly.

He strode determinedly through to the sitting room and to the fireplace and threw some floo dust into it. He called for Florence and within moments, her head appeared.

"Oh, hello, Sirius! This is unexpected," Florence commented.

"This no time for niceties, Florence. I need your help," Sirius said anxiously and Florence's smile faded, only to be replaced with a frown.

"Of course, anything. What is it?" 

"Where is she, Florence?" Sirius asked desperately. "Where is Heather?"

Florence shook her head. "Anything but that, Sirius. She's sworn me to secrecy."

"Why?"

"She's hurting, Sirius. She hasn't told me exactly why, but I'm guessing you're at the bottom of it."

"But I haven't done anything!"

"Not that you can think of. Remember, a woman in love is very sensitive."

"She's in love with me?" A silly grin spread itself across his face and Florence paused.

"Yes… but wait! I'm still not going to tell you anything," she affirmed.

"What if I told you that _I_ loved _her_?"

It was Florence's turn to smile. "You do? Oh, Sirius, that's so great!"

"But I can't do anything about it until you tell me where she is." Sirius knew he was onto a winner.

Florence looked slightly doubtful. "Oh."

"Is that an 'oh' I'll tell you, or an 'oh' sod off?"

"I don't know…"

"Our happiness depends on you, Florence."

"Sirius, you were always a slimy bastard," Florence hissed. "Stop putting pressure on me. She'd kill me, if she knew that I told you – she'd never trust me again."

"I assure you, Florence, that, if you tell me, she'll be thanking you forever after."

"You're so arrogant," Florence grated.

"Nope, I'm just sure I can make her happy. Are you going to tell me?"

Florence sighed, knowing her number was up. "I'll make a compromise: I'll tell you where she works and then you can visit her there. That way, she can still escape if she has to. I won't tell you any more than that."

"Thank you, Florence. You're a love and I'm forever in your debt," Sirius promised and Florence sighed in aggravation before revealing the information and, shortly after, leaving the conversation, before he charmed anything else out of her.

Sirius turned to his sister in triumph and she grinned at him. 

"Now, that's the Sirius I know. Go get her! I'll try and do something about this mess," she promised.

Sirius swept her into a hug. "I love you, Lia," he whispered, before dashing out of the door.

"Err… Sirius?" Thalia called after him. "You might want to get dressed first. You'll scare the poor girl."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Heather?" Sirius got off the park bench when he saw her familiar figure move away from the large building.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? Are you following me? I want you to leave me alone." Heather's eyes were shifty as she looked for a quick escape route. She veered to the left, avoiding him, but he stepped into her path.

"Will you just talk to me for a minute, please? I have something to say to you," he admitted firmly and she paled.

"I don't have anything to say to you…"

"That doesn't matter, because I want you to hear _me_ out," he interrupted, but she carried on speaking.

"…and I'm sure that you don't have anything to say that I want to hear. Therefore, please excuse me."

"Just before you left, you said you would floo me." Sirius stood his ground and Heather stopped in her tracks, spinning around and giving him an incredulous look.

"Merlin, Sirius! You of all people should know a brush-off when you hear one!"

"I won't be brushed-off that easily."

"I can see that." Heather eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want Sirius; make it quick. I have things to do."

Sirius gazed at her trim figure in its blue, business-savvy robe and sighed. "Just tell me one thing, Heather, why did you leave? If you tell me, I'll leave you alone." He stood strongly in front of her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape without telling him the whole story. 

"Ok…" She gave in reluctantly, knowing there was no hope of flight. "I thought things were going really well… apart from the occasional fight, but I sort of like fighting with you – not that I like fighting with you, but I like _sparring _with you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not in the least, but carry on."

Heather frowned slightly. "Well, it started when you invited me to move in with you – I definitely thought I was taking advantage of you, like some sort of money-grabbing hussy."

"You're not one of those."

"I _hope_ I'm not one of those."

"I think you'd know if you were. I certainly would. Carry on…"

"I would, if you'd stop interrupting!  And then I really got to know you and really started to… like you. Until the night my ex-fiancé came."

"You didn't like me after then?"

"Of course I did! Let me finish. You know what happened that night; it made me think that maybe I could persuade you to feel the same way about me. All the signs were pointing that way – even Florence said that she thought you had feelings for me. It was all dandy; all fab and great…"

"I do have feelings for you," Sirius murmured.

"…and then I saw you kiss that woman in town and it was…" 

"You saw what? I kissed no one… oh! Heather, that woman was my sister!"

"…as if a flash of lightning had struck me; bright lights were dancing in front of my eyes…" Heather steamrollered on, ignoring Sirius' interruptions in a bid to get it all out and escape.

"Don't you think you are being a bit melodramatic?"

"… each one of them saying: you are so stupid; he could never change from being the most wild wizarding bachelor there is…"

"Now you're overestimating me."

"He can never settle down; especially not with a frump like you."

"Heather, you are not a frump."

"He's just spinning you another yarn, like the one he spun when you were at school – the one that took ages to get over."

"Oh, Heather…"

"But this time it's different, because you feel more than a crush. You're in love, and that makes you stupider than the rest, because you'll never get over it…" Heather paused as tears clogged her throat. "Don't you see? I had to leave or I'd never have a chance of surviving."

Sirius stood there looking at her, his face pale. "I would never set out to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't _deliberately_ hurt me, but it's your nature to flirt with other girls. You couldn't help it, but every girl would strike me through the heart."

"You really think I have no control over my actions?" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Of course you do, but…"

"That was what you were implying. Now see here, Heather. That woman I met in town was my sister, Thalia, and what you witnessed was a purely brother-sister greeting. And the reason why I have not settled down, am not married, is that I had not met anyone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I am _not_ a wild party animal who doesn't care who he gets involved with. How many times have you seen me out with a girl in the past two months? Once and that was only when you first moved in. You want to know who that was with? It was with my other sister, Helena. And do you want to know the reason for my lack of dates? It's because I had already found a girl that I fell in love with." Sirius paused for breath and Heather paled.

"Was this wanted you wanted to tell me? You wanted to rub in the fact that you loved someone else? I don't really want to know who it is, thank you, so I'd better go then, hadn't I?" She turned to go but was stopped when Sirius reached out to grab her arm. He pulled her back to face him.

"It's you, you ninny! I love you," he confessed softly and Heather just stood in front of him in acute shock. "Won't you reconsider pushing me away? You had a very strong argument going there, but I seem to have refuted every one of your statements. You can trust me, Heather. I love you."

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you love me? Don't you say that to all the women you date?"

Sirius let out an aggrieved sigh. "No, I do not! I believe you are the first woman I have said that to in my whole life who wasn't a family member or a very dear friend. Satisfied?"

"You mean it?" Heather allowed a small smile to escape and Sirius' attitude softened.

"Yes, I mean it. Would you like to reconsider dumping me on my rear and return to my – our house? It hasn't been the same since you left."

Grinning, Heather nodded and was enveloped into a large hug.

"I hoped you would say that… I mean, I knew you would never do it, but I hoped you would," she sighed into his chest, and felt him chuckle.

"What do you mean I would never do it? I just did! I think being away from me has made you lose your wits," he laughed. Heather poked her finger in the centre of his chest.

"I still have _all_ of my wits, thank you very much. And I'm beginning to regret forgiving you so quickly. I could have held out and made you suffer-"

Before she could say another word, Sirius silenced her with a long-awaited kiss.

"So," Sirius raised one eyebrow when they came up for air, "does that mean that you love me, or are you stringing me along?"

"Oh!" Heather gasped, "Of course, I do. Didn't I tell you?"

Sirius shook his head slowly, a lazy smile spreading over his face. "It's about time you told me; I was going mad."

"Speaking of going mad, you know I'll eventually end up driving you insane, right?"

"You've been slowly driving me insane from the first time I met you. I just needed a jumpstart that's all," he admitted with a grin.

"Hmmm," Heather was suspicious. "I'm supposed to believe that you liked me from the first? You couldn't even remember my name!"

"I don't know how I did that – every part of you is imprinted on me now, like a brand."

"Ouch!" Heather grinned. "Anyways, can we get out of the cold? I'm getting goose pimples…"

"Are you sure that's not from the incredibly gorgeous attractiveness of me?" Sirius teased and Heather blushed.

"Nope. I think it's because of the cold," she squeaked.

Sirius sighed. "I'm really going to have to teach you how to stroke a man's ego…" Heather's blush increased and Sirius grinned. "You've really got to get that one-track-mind sorted out."

"Me?!"

"Come on. If we don't move now, we'll never move."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"This is where you've been living?" Sirius' face wrinkled in disgust. 

"Hey, don't insult my home! Anyway, it's not that bad… when the water is working and the heating hasn't broken down. Besides, I'm so high up that people won't notice if I do a bit of magic now and then."

Sirius hugged her to his side fiercely. "I can't believe you've been living in this dump for a week, just because you thought I was in love with my sister. I couldn't last here a day…" he declared and changed his mind, remembering Azkaban and the places he'd had to live after he escaped.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Heather planted a kiss on his cheek. "Well, everything is going to be alright now."

"Yes. Now, go and pack up your stuff and we'll be home before you know it!"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~****

Heather paused as she stepped into the hallway for the first time in weeks. "Sirius! It's so clean! When did you manage to make it look like this?"

Sirius hid a smile. "Well, after you left, I figured that I had to do it myself, and it's really not that bad…"

A cough from the next room made him stop.

"Lying to your girlfriend just moments after you've got her through the door? Shame on you," a woman's voice chastised.

Heather gave Sirius a worried look. "What? Who?"

Thalia popped her head around the lounge door and Heather's eyes widened.

"It's you!"

"Heather, this is my _sister_, Thalia."

Heather smiled cautiously.

"She's absolutely lovely, Sirius. Not your usual type, but charming just the same." Thalia smiled. "So, you're the first girl that broke my brother's heart… and you have appeared to have fixed it again. What talent!"

Heather winced and Sirius gave Thalia a warning glance.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now, Lia?"

Thalia grinned. "Like that, is it? All right, I've cleaned your home, now I have to go and clean mine."

Sirius grinned. "Off you go, then." He pushed her out of the door.

"I should have known she was your sister. Even Branson suspected that she might be…"

Sirius frowned. "Leggett visited you? You let _Leggett _visit you and you wouldn't even tell me where you were?"

Heather winced. "Uhh… yes… But, he didn't stay for long. In fact, he got rather annoyed with me for leaving you the way I did."

"Too right." Sirius grumbled, slightly put out.

"Besides, Bran is a great friend."

"Sure, he is. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Sirius moved towards the kitchen but stopped when Heather grabbed his arm.

"Don't believe me, do you?" She gave him a big smacking kiss. "Maybe I'll have to persuade you…" She paused. "But coffee first."

Sirius grumbled.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~****

"Hmm…" Heather reached the landing and looked from one bedroom to the other. Should she go in Sirius', or would he think that she was too forward? She decided to go in her own and then he could find her, if he wanted her.

She was just opening the door when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She nearly fought the urge to dash inside her bedroom, but not quite.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sirius called, eying the hastily closing door.

Heather froze and peered around the edge. "To bed," she squeaked.

Sirius' face betrayed his disappointment for a moment, before he gave her a gentle smile. "Ok. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." He moved into his own bedroom.

Heather shut the door and grimaced. So, he wasn't going to make the first move. That would mean that she had to… "Damn men for being so unpredictable!"

Right, to plan her method of attack. She started to root through her wardrobe to look for something flimsy to wear. That should give him a kick-start into saying yes, she though mischievously. Finding a ridiculously short and skimpy blue silk nightie, she shrugged it on. 

Her face must look a mess from all that crying, she guessed. Moving into the bathroom, she re-applied her makeup and smoothed down her hair, making it look as neat as possible.

Bolstering all her courage, she knocked on Sirius' door and waited.

Within seconds, it had sprung open and he was standing in front of her, wearing only his habitual shrug-on robe. Heather's eyes widened.

"Hmm… Sirius, I…"

Sirius seemed to be having the same trouble. "Heather? What are you-" His voice cracked. Cracked! Like a fourteen year old! He coughed and started again. "Err… what can I do you for? I mean, what can I do for you?" he corrected hastily and Heather smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if we could have a little talk?" She tried to keep her voice level and moved into the room, allowing him to get a closer look at her. He had a quick image of his face, like a cartoon wolf with eyes boinging out and jaw hitting the floor, and inwardly berated himself for watching too much television.

"What about?"

"Well…" she hadn't thought this far ahead. Making it up as she went along, she sat down on his bed and patted the space beside her. "Sit down?"

As if she had pulled him with string, Sirius sat and gazed at her. "You look…"

She raised one eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

Sirius realised that he had been staring at her an inordinately long time without speaking. "You look breathtaking."

Heather smiled. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

His expression changed then. He grew serious, and somehow, darker. "No. Don't you dare think that. Ever."

She nodded, a sudden tightness filling her chest. "All right. I won't."

He smiled. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about… in that ensemble?" he swallowed hard.

Heather blushed slightly. "Uh… Actually, I wanted to forgo the chat and sleep with you. The chat was just an excuse to come in," she confessed quickly, leaving Sirius with his mouth agape, a stunned expression colouring his features.

"But I thought you were tired."

"Not anymore," she shrugged. "I'm wide awake now. So, how about it?" Heather asked nonchalantly.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Sirius leaned in towards her. 

"Hum… Sirius? There is something I have to tell you," she remembered and he stopped, his lips almost touching hers.

"Can't it wait?" His eyes shone with impatient desire for her.

"No," she squeaked. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Sirius moved away from her again, leaning back on the pillows, and nodded slowly.

Grabbing the remnants of her courage with both hands, she admitted, "I have only done this twice. Uhh… and neither times were exactly earth shattering. So, just don't expect this to be the sexual event of the year."

"You don't expect to enjoy it?"

"Oh, I don't mean me! When you kiss me, I get all tingly and I'm sure that I… well, I'm just telling you this so you don't go into this with high expectations," she finished, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't worry about me."

"You are very attractive. I suppose you must be like a sexual veteran?" Heather asked and his eyes gleamed.

Sirius leaned back against his pillows. "Hmm…" he answered without not really answering at all. 

Heather eyed him worriedly, her hands fidgeting in her lap. She didn't know how he felt about her admission at all.

Sirius' smile faded slightly and his face softened. "Is that why you left so quickly that morning after you were drunk? You're inexperienced?" 

Heather blushed slightly. "It was one of two things. Partly the fact that I was lying in bed with a man that I loved and I hadn't a clue how I got there and also the inexperienced thing. You see, apart from a quick fumble with Callum Quinlan behind the statue of Burdock Muldoon before we got on the Hogwarts Express on the last day and, of course, that really bad time with Irfon Donnelly, I haven't really got close enough to anyone do the dreadful deed." Heather shook her head with a grimace. "I can't believe I slept with an Ancient Runes Professor!"

"You and Callum Quinlan had…" Sirius looked shocked.

"Florence wouldn't go out with him because of Snape and, of course, you would never go out with me, so we sort of communed for the sake of self-pity," Heather smiled slightly. "I guess that's not really a good reason to lose your virginity."

Sirius shuddered. "…behind Burdock Muldoon. Who knows who could have caught you…"

"Any number of people, I guess. At the time, we just didn't care. He was quite dishy, you know."

Sirius snorted sceptically. "I remember him as being the only airhead in Ravenclaw."

"Ah… you and Snape do have something in common, after all!"

"What?!"

"Never mind."

"Hey," Sirius caught on to something she had said before, "what do you mean 'the dreadful deed'?"

Heather blushed again. "Nothing."

"Is that how you see making love – as some sort of awful endurance test? If it is, sweetheart, then I won't pressurise you; I can wait-"

Heather raised one eyebrow. "I don't know about you, but I can't really wait that much longer to get my hands on you."

Sirius smirked briefly before his face turned serious. "Are you sure? I really could wait, you know. It would mean taking lots of cold showers, satisfying myself with wildly carnal fantasies…"

Heather's features softened. "I know you could," she said, ignoring his attempt to lighten the situation, "but I am one hundred percent sure that you will be better than three thousand Callum Quinlans put together!"

Sirius paused. "Was he really that bad, then?" he asked with a half-smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear all the sordid details? Because I'm sure I can whisk them into a pensieve and you can relive the magical event all by yourself!"

"Hmmm… That's a thought," Sirius considered the idea mock-pensively. "But I think I have something better in mind," he promised, his eyebrows dancing, as he pulled her in closer.

When they came up for air some time later, Sirius grinned. "Hey, do you think Rita Skeeter would be interested in your story? I can just see it now: 'Captain of Irish Quidditch team procreates behind statue of former Ministry Head." It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think? I can see us getting loads of money out of that one…"

"Sirius, do you mind? I'm in the middle of trying to seduce you, here!" Heather complained as she began undoing the ties on his robe. "It wouldn't hurt for you to act at least a little interested in what I'm doing!"

"Oh, sorry. I assure you that my heart's palpitating, my breathing has quickened and my…" He cupped her hips and brought her into close contact with the lower part of his body. "Well, you can feel that bit for yourself," he teased.

"That's more like it!" Heather exclaimed breathlessly. "I just hope you didn't get that reaction from thinking about Rita Skeeter, or her head will be the first on the block."

Sirius smiled, placing both of his hands on each side of her face and looking deep into her eyes. "There are no worries in that area, my love. You are my one and only…"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello!

Hope you enjoyed the SUPER-LONG chapter! Special thanks and a great big hug to all those who read and reviewed! I can't believe how many of you there are out there who love my story!

**Harriet Potter** – It's ok! You can ask any question you want! Harry is going to be in the next chapter, definitely. I don't know why I've left him out 'cos it seems strange for a godfather not to keep in contact with his godson. Oh, well…****

**Drachenaugen** – You're right! In truth, I couldn't remember which way round it was (stupid me!). Thanks! 

**The Elfin Child** – I don't mind your random statements. I sorta do the same things as well – especially the blank screen thing!

**Sam** - *laughs* As mentioned before, Harry will definitely be in the next chapter! 

**Starlight** – So you've been sucked into reading ANOTHER one of our stories! J 

And big thanks to all the support I have received from the following wonderful people:

**Keeper of the Moon**, **Honor Blaze Pendragon**, **UbsessedWitFire**, **sirius the homicidal maniac, sapphireskies**, **Hopeful Writer**, **blackcandy**, **Sunkistgrl**, **Prankster Queen Keeper of the Moon**, **Evermind**, **Annoriel**

Oh, and just one thing: there's only a couple more chapters to go…

Love,

Squirrel. xxx.


	19. Unearthing Secrets

Chapter 19 – Unearthing Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius rolled his arm onto the other side of the bed but awoke abruptly when he found the sheets cold and empty. Fear briefly froze his heart – she's left me again – but then he heard someone muttering.

"I'm in love with Sirius Black and he loves me…" The voice didn't sound sure. "Sirius and I are lovers." It continued, as if trying to convince itself. "I am standing in Sirius Black's bedroom in the middle of the night and we have just made love..."

Sirius opened his eyes and scanned the room. Heather was stood at the window, gazing out at the street below. Sirius relaxed against the sheets.

"Heather? What are you doing? Come back to bed," he requested sleepily and Heather spun round in shock, her eyes wide.

"I didn't wake you, did I? I tried not to."

"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius sat up reluctantly, letting the sheet drop to his waist.

"Quite a while. I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions?" Heather giggled hysterically and Sirius threw her a worried glance.

"What's wrong?"

She turned back to the window to gaze out, fiddling with the ties on his bedrobe that she had carelessly flung on. "I was trying to work out whether this was a dream," she murmured distantly. Sirius stayed silent so she hastily carried on. "It sounds corny, I know, but I was thinking back to all the times I had wished that I was here, with you. Tonight seemed like a dream," she shrugged, not knowing exactly how to clarify it further.

Sirius smiled. Getting up, he padded over to her and wrapped his arms around her, moving her back close to his chest. Heather sighed and leant back.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and he could feel her smile.

"That's what the dream-Sirius used to say, every night. Whether I was at school, in Australia, here, that's what he used to say. I loved that dream but, when I woke up, I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me it would never come true."

"Is that why you used to call my name out in your sleep?"

Heather turned around in his embrace to face him with raised eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"Well, Mark and Murr-" Sirius stopped when he realised he hadn't told her he knew her workmates. "I mean, I heard you in the night," he finished with a smile that she saw through in an instant.

"You know Mark and Murray?"

"Who?" Sirius felt like his life was hanging on a small thread that was fraying at each end.

"You talked to Mark and Murray about me?"

He couldn't tell whether she was angry or not; her face was unreadable. He took his chances. "Well, they sort of talked at me. You remember that ice-cream fight we had in Australia?"

"How could I forget? It was the first time you kissed me."

"What? That was only a peck! Surely I kissed you more than that at school!" Sirius eyed her incredulously and she frowned.

"Sirius, you didn't kiss me at all at school! That was the first time you kissed me."

"Well, the other times were better, eh?" Sirius tried to worm himself out of the situation by changing the subject. "While you were getting the ice-cream, Mark ambushed me."

"That sounds like Mark!"

"And he told me about this girl who worked with him that was in love with me. He knew this, because she called my name out in her sleep."

Heather groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Sirius smiled. "They weren't going to tell me your name, but Murray accidentally revealed it when he was telling Mark off."

Heather grinned at that.

"Then they scarpered when they saw you returning."

"And that's why you were looking at me oddly? I thought you were wondering what in Merlin's name you were doing there with me when you could have been with any one of those attractive girls that walked by us and made sheep's-eyes at you."

"What girls?" Sirius frowned in confusion. "And what do you mean by that? You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Heather blushed and smiled sweetly. "But I'm sure you didn't think that then."

"I don't have a clue what I was thinking then, or at school, or any of those other times before I-" Sirius stopped, his eyes becoming haunted, when he remembered Azkaban, but he carried on when Heather hugged him closer. "…before, when you ignored me because of that 'kiss', I believe."

She looked sheepish. "Hmmm… jealousy is a killer."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know what Pandora had planned at our Leaver's Ball, whether she had seen us on the dancing and had decided to hurt us both, or what. All I know is by that time I was attached to you and hers were the last lips I wanted to kiss. How she knew you were coming along the corridor though…"

"She probably heard my clunky shoes – I wasn't exactly being quiet." Heather clarified and Sirius shrugged. 

"Well, it was a long time ago and I think we're over all that now, aren't we?"

"Mmmm…" Something clicked in Heather's head. "Is that how you got into the Ministry? Murray and Mark helped you?"

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah… It doesn't sound so exciting now that you know I caught an elevator to your floor and wandered aimlessly around until I found you; instead of me abseiling up the brick wall and dressing myself up as a security guard, killing lots of…"

"Have you been watching the tele-wotsit again?" Heather gave Sirius a suspicious look and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…"

"I love you, Sirius. It seems like I always have."

Sirius snuggled her close, her head fitting underneath his chin. "So, now you know this isn't a dream, do you want to come back to bed? I'm freezing."

Heather's eyes widened. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry. Come on, I'll keep you warm," she decided, dragging him back under the covers.

Sirius grinned. "That's what I was hoping!"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius adjusted his dress-robe collar in the mirror and grimaced. "I always look like a fop, when I put these on," he grumbled. "Are you sure we're not slightly overdressed?"

Heather opened the bathroom door and peered out, letting out a cloud of steam. "If you want to impress my parents, you have to look smart."

Sirius turned round and frowned. "Have you got a bonfire in there? What's with all the smoke?"

"Nothing," Heather squeaked and slammed the door shut again.

"Heather…" Sirius knocked on the door and tried the handle but it was locked. "We're going to have to leave soon."

"Ok!" Heather's voice sounded slightly muffled.

Sirius went back to struggling with the high collar on his black robes.

A moment later, Heather emerged and proceeded to put an outside cloak on before Sirius could see what she was wearing. "Are we ready to go?"

Sirius squinted at the skirts that were poking out from under her cloak. "Are you wearing a ball dress?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," Heather said shiftily. "Can we go now?"

He frowned. "Your hair is longer."

"A growth spell." Heather tentatively touched the coils of hair that were pinned up to the back of her head and grimaced. "My mother hates me with short hair."

Sirius smiled. "It looks nice." He sauntered over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go then."

With that, they both apparated to the outside of Heather's parents' house.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been in Kent before…" Sirius mused.

Heather put her fingers to her lips and moved towards where her mother was stood at the front door.

"Heather! Finally! You know, you're two minutes late," Nolie chastised affectionately.

"Sorry. Err, Mum, may I present Sirius Black?" Heather asked nervously and Sirius stepped forward, allowing Nolie to see him more clearly in the gloom.

"Mrs Harris." Sirius bowed, feeling more than a little stupid. 

"Mr Black." Nolie's greeting was not so gracious, but was still polite. "Won't you come in?"

Feeling like he was under extreme surveillance, Sirius entered the house.

"He's handsome, dear, but a little too charming, if you ask me," Nolie muttered in Heather's ear, before giving the guest a wide smile. "Can I take your cloak, dear?" she asked her daughter and Heather grimaced.

She took off the cloak and gave it to her mother, revealing a voluminous pink robe with white lace cuffs and collar, that managed to make her look like a blancmange. 

Sirius held in the snort that was threatening to surface and sent her an amused grin. She glared at him.

"You look beautiful, darling! I knew that shade of pink would work for you," Nolie was exclaiming.

"Mmhhmm," Heather tried to smile.

"Yes, Heather, you look absolutely adorable," Sirius added, tongue-in-cheek, and Nolie smiled at him, obviously not recognising the sarcasm.

"Pumpkin, I didn't hear you arrive." Geoffrey Harris poked his head around his study door and did a double take at her attire. "You're looking… interesting."

Nolie shot her husband a glare as he emerged, smartly dressed in dark-green dress robes, to give his daughter a hug.

"Careful, Geoffrey! You'll wrinkle her," Nolie cried.

Sirius' lips twitched.

"And you must be Sirius Black," Geoffrey turned to him with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, sir."

Geoffrey grasped his hand and shook it. "Very pleased to meet you," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I've heard a lot about you."

Sirius winced, thinking about the newspaper articles.

"My daughter says you're quite handy with money."

Sirius shot Heather a look. "She does?"

Geoffrey grinned and shrugged. "Well, she's certainly been singing your praises. I believe a small matter of finances was mentioned."

Sirius smiled.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Ugh," Heather pulled off her outside cloak and glared at herself in the mirror, thankful now that the evening was over.

Sirius grinned and pulled off his other shoe. 

"I can't believe I still let her choose what I wear," Heather complained.

"Well, it was an important occasion – you wanted to keep her happy so she wouldn't hate me so much."

"She doesn't hate you." Heather argued.

"Much."

"Ok, maybe she's a little worried that my boyfriend was a jail-bird but…" Heather shrugged. She tried to sit down on the bed next to him but her skirts got in the way. She angrily pulled the robe off and sat next to him, giving him a hug.

Sirius snorted. "Did she pick those out too?" he asked gesturing to her pink underwear.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I have to match!"

Sirius laughed.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Harry? Are you there?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"How are you coping with school?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's ok. Voldemort hasn't struck again, my scar is not throbbing and I'm not having any nightmares."

Sirius frowned. "Don't joke about things like that. It has cost many lives…"

Harry looked immediately contrite and Sirius tried to smile.

"Anyway, I meant actually how is school going? How are you doing revising for your NEWTs? They're the most important exams of your life and-"

"Taking the role of the Godfather a bit seriously there," Harry interrupted with a grin. "Were you taught that speech by Mrs Weasley? Ron's been getting by in the earful every time he sets one foot out of line. He's too afraid to come out with me under my invisibility cloak now! Imagine, being scared of your own mother!"

"It appears to be doing him some good. His mock-exam marks were much higher than yours…"

"Oh, give it a rest, Sirius. Anyway, he has an advantage (if you could call having Hermione as a girlfriend an advantage!). She won't let him do anything with her until he's done his homework. The desperate looks on his face are classic!" Harry laughed.

Sirius grinned. "I can imagine. And you and Ginny are getting on well? You're not leading her astray, are you? Remember, she's your best-friend's only sister."

"How can I forget?!" Harry groaned. "Ron has already given me the 'talk'."

Sirius laughed. "And so he should! I gave the 'talk' many times to my sisters' boyfriends."

"And I bet your sisters gave your girlfriends the 'talk' as well, eh?"

"Nope. They had no need. I was the one who was corrupting the girls, not the other way round!"

"Ahem." Heather poked her head around the door behind him and looked at him pointedly. Sirius sent her a contrite look and she disappeared again.

"Oh. Is that Heather? She's definitely got you wrapped around her little finger!" Harry laughed.

"It appears you've been getting my owls then, despite the fact that you never reply…"

Harry looked sheepish. "I've been a bit busy."

"That's no excuse. I've been worried sick. And what do you mean I'm wrapped around Heather's little finger?!"

Harry's apologetic expression melted into laughter. "Admit it. You've been trained like a pedigree dog! She's got you under her thumb!"

Sirius scowled. "She has not… I'm the man in this relationship. I take control."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, and it shows…"

His godfather glared at him. "So, you're definitely coming here for the holidays?"

Harry nodded and Sirius leant closer to the fire, lowering his voice.

"That's great because I was thinking of proposing to Heather and having the wedding soon after, and I need a second best-man."

"Cool!" Harry grinned. "I don't have to make a speech, do I?"

Sirius grimaced. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure Remus is brewing up a storm of stories about my ex-girlfriends. In fact, he's probably collected the letters I got from some of them and is going to read them aloud. It going to be more like a show-and-tell than a wedding," he groaned.

"It's going to be classic!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's going to be memorable, at least."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather looked at her watch for the hundredth time in the last five minutes and sighed, It seemed ages ago that Sirius had gone to pick Harry up from the train station and she was starting to get worried. Well, she had been nervous for the last couple of days about meeting Harry; not only was he the-boy-who-lived, but he was Sirius' godson and the only child of James and Lily Potter. It was quite a nerve-wracking thought. She fiddled with her wristwatch anxiously and looked at it again for the hundred-and-first time.

"Heather? We're back!" Sirius called from the front door and poked his head around the doorjamb to the lounge, where she was sat. "Ok. Heather Harris, Harry Potter." He ushered a young man into the room in front of him and Heather gasped; it was like seeing James again. At a second glance, Harry was slightly different to his father, and he had Lily's eyes.

Heather stopped staring when she realised he was scowling at her. He obviously didn't like to be gawked at like a beetle in a jar.

Heather gave Sirius a worried look and he nodded encouragingly.

"I'm sorry for staring, Harry. It's just that you look just like your father. It's amazing."

The scowl on Harry's face turned into a pleased grin. "Really?" Many people had told him so, but he never got tired of hearing it.

Heather nodded, glad the ice was finally broken. 

Suddenly, as though he had recalled something, Harry clicked his fingers and pointed at her. "I know you! You're in that photograph that Professor Findal gave to me!"

Sirius gave the young man a disapproving look for obviously forgetting his manners.

Heather gave Sirius a soothing glance. "Florence gave you a photograph?"

"Yeah." Harry rooted through his rucksack and found the photograph, handing it to Heather,

She perused it and smiled. "Yes, that's us. All of us." She looked up at Sirius and smiled. He sat beside her and put his arm around her. "Gosh! Look at that look I'm giving you, Sirius!"

Sirius grinned. "I'm surprised I didn't catch on fire."

Harry sat on Heather's other side and leaned in to get a look at the young Heather himself. "So, you liked Sirius back then, did you?"

"Are you kidding?! I've had the hots for him since he was eleven years old." Heather sighed dreamily. "He was the best looking boy in the year… I used to write our names in hearts all over my work and got told off countless times by the professors."

Sirius laughed.

"HH for SB." She shook her head. "You know, he didn't know I fancied him until the Leavers' Ball," she revealed to Harry, who was grinning at this juicy gossip.

Sirius snorted, which brought Heather's surprised gaze to face him. "I knew long before that! I knew when you got James to give Florence his invisibility cloak as a favour for helping him with his homework and then borrowed it to get into our dorms and lie on my bed."

Harry guffawed loudly as Heather's mouth fell open.

"What?!"

"You heard. What you didn't know, was that we had the Marauder's Map and were following your every move," Sirius announced triumphantly.

Heather blushed to the roots of her hair. "I… But I… I didn't lie on your bed!" she squeaked. "I only wanted to… to…"

"To what?" Sirius asked knowingly.

Heather covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I only wanted to touch your things," she said, muffled, "to touch something you'd touched."

Sirius hugged her to his side. "That's so sweet. I'm not sure whether I should kiss you or report you to the authorities!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what else did you two get up to?"

Heather shrugged. "Nothing much at all. He hardly noticed that I existed. He always liked Florence better than me – there wasn't a day in which he hadn't salivated all over her."

Harry gave Sirius a questioning look.

Sirius frowned. "I noticed you just fine! And you did your own share of drooling, if you remember."

"True. But I didn't have my own harem."

"Harem?" Harry chipped in.

"Your Godfather was the original stud. He didn't have one girlfriend that lasted more than a week and, even after he had dumped them, they still worshipped the ground he walked on. And I was unfortunate enough to join them."

Sirius grinned. "You know you loved it! Besides, you never exactly told me that you liked me. If you had, I would have considered your offer."

"No, I didn't tell you I liked you. I just stalked you everywhere, collected things you dropped on the floor, drooled all over you when you were around, broke into your dorms to sleep on your bed-"

"Hah! You admitted it!" Sirius interrupted.

Harry could not speak through laughing.

Heather sent Sirius a 'look' and continued. "And, when I did my best to get your juices flowing at the Leavers' Ball, you left my side and next thing I know, you were kissing someone else."

"Sirius! You didn't!"

Sirius looked grumpy. "I told you that wasn't my fault. Anyway, I thought you were some kind of tease, flirting with me like that and then, when I went to the bathroom, dancing with other men and then ignoring me for the rest of the evening. I didn't like being thrown over for Edwin Hawley, of all people."

"You remember his name?" Heather asked, surprised.

"Of course I bloody do! I'd never been treated like that before, or since," Sirius growled. "And you'd better not do that again."

Heather grinned. "I don't know… I always had a thing for James and with Harry here…" She put her arm around the young man and sent him an adoring smile, which Harry cheekily returned.

Sirius scowled. "Get your hands off my woman."

"From the original stud to the original caveman," Harry said cheekily.

Heather grinned and hugged Sirius to her side.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hi all!

Thanks for waiting so long! I can't really say I'm the most reliable person in the world when it comes to updating, so I'm really pleased that you've decided to stick around for the long haul!

Special thanks to:

**KeeperOfTheMoon**, **sapphireskies**, **Hopeful Writer**, **The Elfin Child**, **caytebelle**, **Sam**, **Sunkistgrl**, **Kendis**, **Drachenaugen**, **UbsessedWitFire**, **Harriet Potter**, **Starlight**, **PQ**, **Cate O'Hara**, and **Annoriel.**

You all rock!

Love,

Squirrel. xxx.

P.S. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be the last, so I'll be able to devote more time to getting Martha's ass in gear re: the Remus fic!


	20. Happy Ever After

Chapter 20 – Happy Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius sat opposite Heather in the lounge and stared at her while she read her book. As if unaware of his eyes upon her, she continued to read, her legs curled under her and a dreamy smile on her face.

He was sure that there would be no interruption if he asked her to marry him now…

The door opened on its hinges and a blast of cold air entered, along with the two teenagers who had been out for most of the evening. Sirius sighed irritably and turned to greet Harry.

"Hello, Sirius, Heather. I've brought Ginny over and she's going to stay the night, ok?"

Sirius nodded. If Harry and Ginny were going to go upstairs and talk, he might still have a chance to pop the question.

Heather smiled at them over her book. "That should be fine, Harry. Just don't make too much noise, ok?" She smiled knowingly and Harry blushed before taking his girlfriend up to his room.

Sirius moved over next to her chair and Heather looked up, enquiry in her eyes. There was a long pause.

"What is it, Sirius? Did you want something?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you…"

His speech was interrupted when the sound of two over-amorous teenagers echoed down the stairs, obviously too far into their own personal procreation to care about the importance of Sirius' next question. He sighed in annoyance and Heather grinned.

"What was it, Sirius?" she asked gently and he turned back to her.

"I wanted to ask you…" Sirius paused again as the sound coming from upstairs reached a whole new peak in its volume. "No, I can't ask you while all that racket is going on!" he grated.

"Oh, Sirius…"

Leaving the room at high speed, he stopped at the bookshelf to pick up an aged volume and marched up the stairs. He opened the door to the room where the noise was coming from and threw the book in, knowing, when he heard a yelp, that it had hit its mark.

"Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, Chapter 9, Silencing Charm! Use it!" Sirius yelled through the door, before slamming it shut, causing it to wobble on its hinges.

He stormed down the stairs, ignoring the laughter that emanated from the room. Sitting down on the sofa again, he frowned ferociously.

Heather put down her book and moved over to sit next to him. Cuddling up in his arms, she sighed and smiled.

"Now, what was so important that you had to go and interrupt Harry and Ginny having fun just so you could have silence to ask me?" Please say you were going to propose, Heather wished inwardly.

Sirius stroked her hair. "I'll ask you again when the time is right," he sighed and Heather wriggled into his embrace as much as she could to hide her disappointment.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Heather leant against the counter in the kitchen and sighed. Being with Sirius was better than she could have ever imagined and was probably made more perfect by the odd courtship they had endured. And there was only one more stage they could go through before it would be better than her wildest dreams…

"Heather! Are you ok?" Heather spun around to find Harry looking at her in concern from the doorway. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No, I'm only wool-gathering. Did you want a cup of tea or something?" She glanced at her watch. "You're home early; I didn't expect you for hours yet. You did go to that Quidditch match with Ron today, didn't you?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, the Chudley Cannons versus the Wimbourne Wasps. No contest – Ron was gutted as usual. Emily Judd pulled off a beautiful Starfish and Stick, though. He should be proud of that…" he stopped as he saw the confused expression on Heather's face. "Come on! You've gotta like Quidditch, especially now that you're marrying Sirius – he's a fanatic!"

Heather shook her head with a self-deprecating smile and a shrug. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just I can't get my head around it!"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave up.

"Speaking of, do you have any idea what's up with Sirius? He's been acting really odd lately and I…" She stopped when she saw that Harry was smiling enigmatically. "What is it?"

Harry pasted an innocent expression on his face, but couldn't conceal the glee in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Heather studied him for a second. "Sworn to secrecy?"

He nodded.

"Dammit. I just know he's got some scheme up his sleeve and he won't tell me. And neither will you!"

"Sorry, Heather." Harry shrugged, but didn't look very sorry.

She poured him a cup of tea with narrowed eyes. "Is it dangerous? Can you tell me that?"

Harry smirked. "It depends."

"Depends on what?" Heather frowned.

"Just depends."

"Drat and darn it. Can you tell me anything?"

"Nope."

"Bloody men," she muttered savagely. "Always got bloody stupid ideas… I can just imagine him sat in that garage inventing some new gadget for the house, something that will explode at contact…"

Harry made a sharp escape.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sirius sighed and flicked through the channels on the television. He figured now was just a good a time as any - he'd paid Harry to stay out of the house for a couple of hours so he and Heather were alone. It was the perfect time to ask the question that had been plaguing him for the last week! He decided that it was probably right not to make a song and dance about it, or something would probably go wrong – like it had the last couple of times.

Taking a deep breath, he took the chance.

"Oh, Heather, sweetheart, there was something I wanted to ask you." Sirius sipped at his beer, trying to look casual.

Heather curled her feet a little, playing with his t-shirt with her toes. "Mmmm?" she opened her eyes lazily. "What is it?"

"Err… I was wondering if you wanted to marry me?" he asked, as if he was asking whether she wanted another cup of tea. He changed the channel again.

The silence went on and on.

"Heather?" Sirius turned his head to look down at her, where she was lying on the sofa beside him. "Do you want to or not?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

Sirius' brow furrowed at her irritated tone. "A marriage proposal?" he said, bemused.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Heather sat up and fixed him with a glare.

"Do I?" Sirius was beginning to feel very confused. This was not how it was supposed to turn out. "What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted me to propose."

"I do! Just not like a moron!" Heather got off the sofa and stood over him.

Sirius stood up and leaned down, so close to her that they were almost nose-to-nose. "A moron?! I thought that was a perfectly good proposition!"

"For what? A call girl? Where's the romance and flowers? If you really wanted to marry me, you would have made more effort. Do you really want to or are you just doing it out of obligation?! If you don't, then don't bother."

"I never do anything out of obligation! Of course I want to goddamn marry you, woman. I've been trying to ask you for bloody weeks!" Sirius waved his hands emphatically in the air.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come I've never noticed, eh? If you really tried, I _would_ have noticed. I thought you were acting strangely because you were trying to stop me noticing you were out in the garage charming your corvette to fly – which I know about, by the way! Anyway, I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth!"

"That's not what you've been saying for the past couple of weeks!"

"You expect me to be responsible for what I say post-coitus?! Merlin, Sirius, I can hardly be expected to think after we've just slept together! I can hardly move, for Pete's sake!"

Instead of being smug about the backhanded compliment, Sirius' face stiffened. "So all the times you said you loved me were because of the sex?!"

Heather's brow furrowed and she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "No! I do love you, you bloody idiot of a man!"

"And I love you, too!"

"I know!"

"So, what's the bloody problem?!"

"There isn't one! Apart from the fact that you won't bloody propose properly! Dammit, Sirius, I thought you were romantic – how else did you get all of those women to like you?!"

"Obviously it's my bloody good looks and my bloody fabulous charm!" Sirius scowled.

Heather raised one eyebrow. "The charm that's in full force now? I'm still not getting it."

Sirius huffed.

"So, if you can propose properly, what are you waiting for?!" Heather continued, irate.

"Fine!" Sirius got down on one knee, grabbing her hand roughly in his, and glared up at her. "Will you goddamn marry me, you bloody idiotic woman?!"

"No!" Heather yelled, scandalised. 

Sirius clenched his jaw and tried again. "Will you marry me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You could ask a little more nicely."

Sirius looked as if he was going to strangle her, but he fixed a smile onto his face (which turned out more like a grimace) and tried one more time. "Heather, darling, will you marry me and make me the… _happiest _man alive?"

"Finally! Yes, I'll bloody marry you!"

"Good!" Sirius exclaimed, getting off his knees and folding his arms, fixing his new fiancée with an annoyed glare.

"You could be acting a little happier about it!"

"Bloody woman!!!"

"And it's about time, too."

Heather and Sirius stopped mid-roar and turned towards the door, where Harry was leaning, smugly amused, with a smirk on his face. Ginny was peering over his shoulder, giggling.

Sirius looked like his head was going to explode. "This is a private conversation," he ground out between gritted teeth.

"Mmm… So private that the whole street could hear you. I had to put a silencing charm on the house!" Harry raised one sardonic eyebrow as he looked at his godfather.

"So, you finally learnt how to do one, did you?" Sirius growled.

Heather, looking from one male to the other, suddenly found it all very amusing and let out a loud giggle, to which she received a sharp look from her husband-to-be.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. You must see how amusing the whole situation is."

"What? You yelling at me because I'm inept at proposing? Bloody hell, woman, I've only done it once!"

Harry snorted incredulously and Sirius shot him a sharp glare.

"Once," he repeated warningly. "Will you just get out of here and give us some privacy? And that is not an excuse to get up to no good, no matter how old you are."

"Like you can talk!" Harry grinned and made a quick exit, Ginny following.

Heather touched the side of Sirius' face to make him look at her. "I'm sorry. It's just, since I was a young girl, I'd dreamed of you proposing – and not in front of a tele-wotsit, sipping a beer."

Sirius grimaced. "I suppose you didn't imagine me doing it when we're screaming at each other at the top of our voices, either."

"Not exactly," Heather smiled, "but it'll have to do."

Sirius kissed her to seal the bargain.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Let's hope this one will work." 

Sirius sat in the kitchen with Heather and Harry. Heather had been on at him for days about the seating plan for their wedding. He had run out of ways to procrastinate and had ended up sat around the large table arranging little figures of their guests. They had a model of the hall where the reception would take place and tiny little representations of the people so that when you had them in place could animate and see how they reacted to each other. It was all due to being engaged to a charms expert.

It must have been the twentieth permutation and Sirius was just thinking that everything was perfect when a blazing row broke out between Heather's Uncle Erskine and his Aunt Norah. 

"Queiesco," he enunciated and with a flick of his wand the tiny people stopped as still as if they were carved from stone. 

"Well, that's just great isn't it…?" Heather sighed in exasperation. 

Sirius brushed his hair back off his face and wished he had gone to see Remus to discuss getting their next Robe Altering sorted out and left all this to Heather. "Let's start again," he said, carefully picking up the offending figures and putting them on opposite sides of the Hall.

"Shall I make some coffee?" Harry asked, feeling a little useless, as he didn't know many of these people.

"That would be great. Better make it strong, we're gonna be here for a while." Heather started shuffling her family about a bit, but kept coming up with obvious problems. "I really thought that last one was going to work." She rubbed her hands over her face. 

By the time Harry had made the coffee, Heather and Sirius thought they were about ready to try again. 

"Animo." Heather waved her wand and the scene came to life again. It had to be stopped when one of Heather's Aunt Roberta ran for the edge of the table yelling, "Get me away from that man!" in reference to some old guy sat next to her dressed in crimson. Sirius caught her just in time and Heather paused the scene.

Harry set the cups down and then, seeing someone he recognised, "Hey, what the hell is Snape doing at _your_ wedding?" He asked brow furrowed in confusion. 

Sirius made a small sound in the back of his throat, "Uh, well you see…" He trailed off, not quite how to explain that Snape and Florence came as something of a pair.

"I think I can explain that one." Heather said, flicking her wand again and conjuring up a box, about the size of a muggle shoebox. She gingerly and ever so slightly warily picked up the figure of Snape by his cloak and then the figure of Florence Findal (a lot more confidently). She put them both in the 'shoebox'. "Look what happens when we put them on their own!" Heather said with a sort of morbid fascination.

"Heather," Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. 

"He's eighteen, Sirius. They aren't going to warp his mind," Heather grumbled.

"It's not his mind I'm worrying about."

Heather shot him a quelling look. "Queiesco." 

The two little figures, acting on their heightened impulses so as to give a worst-case scenario for the wedding reception were in each other's arms in seconds. Heather paused their activities. 

"You see? They're something of an item, so we have to have him there or I won't have a bridesmaid." Heather hovered her hand over the box. "I'm not sure I want to pick them up like that," she said in a hushed tone to Sirius. 

Harry was still in a state of shock, the thought of someone wanting to kiss Snape was a notion that had never once occurred to him, he shuddered and dragged his eyes away. That's why he hadn't hated her then… It was definitely one extreme or the other with Snape and DADA Professors. But Professor Findal had seemed so nice, how could she be going out with a nasty piece of work like Snape?

"Perhaps a tiny bucket of cold water is in order." Sirius smirked. 

"I'll just have to levitate them. They'll soon stop when they realise they're in public," Heather said.

"I'm not so sure," Harry said faintly; his face had a greenish tinge. "It doesn't look like a steamroller would stop them."

Sirius patted his godson's back in sympathy, while Heather levitated the little couple, returning them to the hall. 

Sure enough, when Heather unpaused them, they jumped away from each other and looked a little shifty for a moment before moving around the room… separately.

"I think I embarrassed them." Heather looked one step away from affectionately patting the little people on the head.

"Um… Heather…" Sirius raised one eyebrow pointedly.

Heather came to her senses. "Ok, right, back to the grind. Permutation twenty-one coming up!"

"Yes, lets move Aunt Nobelia next to…"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Are you nervous at all?"

Heather groaned and rolled over in the dark, opening her eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you nervous at all?" The almost inaudible question was repeated a little slower than the first time as though he was talking to a dunce.

"About what?"

Sirius sighed. "The wedding."

"Am I nervous about the wedding?" Heather could almost hear Sirius' eyes rolling in his head.

"Yes, I- Never mind." He shifted slightly in the bed and sat up, reaching for the glass of water on his bedside table.

"Of course I am!" 

Sirius flicked on the light and gave her an incredulous look at her vehemence, while Heather tried to restore sight in her eyes.

"Ouch! You could give me a little warning next time, you ass." Still blinking owlishly at the bright light, she said, "Of course I'm nervous, stupid! Who wouldn't be? My whole life's changed in a matter of months and I'm getting married to a guy I was sure I'd never see again. It's a little mind-boggling."

Sirius just continued to stare at her.

"Why? Are you nervous?"

He drank from his glass. "Nope."

Heather narrowed her eyes and glared at him suspiciously. "Then why did you wake me up at," she glanced at the clock and winced, "three-thirty a.m. to ask me a question that you're not really bothered about?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Bored, I guess." His straight face slipped under her sharp glare and he grinned sheepishly. "Ok, I'm a little spooked."

Heather leant back in bed. "Finally."

"Actually, I'm a lot spooked," he sighed and downed the rest of his drink. "Merlin, I wish this was Ogden's Old Firewhisky…"

Heather looked over at him in concern. "Sirius." She paused, unsure whether to go on.

"What?"

"Sirius, if you don't want to go through with this, marry me, then that's fine. I mean, you don't have to," she said, staring fixedly at the engagement ring on her finger. "It's fine."

There was a moment of silence, in which she thought her heart would break into a million pieces and then he smiled.

"Don't be silly."

"Eh? What?" She frowned at him.

"I've been looking forward to this for…" he shrugged. "Ages. Even before I knew I wanted to." He grasped her hand in his. "So stop being silly. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to marry you."

"Thank Merlin," she sighed and grinned. "I think we've got some Firewhisky in the cupboard – an engagement gift from Uncle Erskine. It might help you sleep."

"Ahh… wonderful, but I don't think I'll have much trouble sleeping now." He turned off the light and settled her in his arms. "Goodnight."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Heather, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Heather did a little turn. "You think?" she asked with a smile, her hand touching the delicate flowers that had been fastened into her hair. She had arrived at her mother's house with Florence early that morning to get ready and had left Sirius sleeping in bed. She swished her skirts to and fro nervously.

"No-one could think otherwise," her mother gushed. "Even this Sirius Black of yours," Nolie added with a subtle dig.

"Mother, don't start this again. I'm going to be married in a very short while and Sirius…" Heather blushed slightly, "well, he's going to be your son-in-law."

Nolie smiled slightly. "At least you're happy, my darling. That's all I and your father want." She reached forward and enveloped her daughter in a careful hug. "It's just a shame that…"

"Mother…" Heather warned, "don't say another word. Now, where are my shoes?"

"I think Florence has them." Nolie poked her head out of the door of the bedroom. "Florence?" she squeaked. "Come and see how beautiful Heather looks! And bring her shoes with you!"

Florence entered the room with a frown. "I don't have her… Heather! You look wonderful! Oh, Mrs Harris, you've done a marvellous job."

"I know," Nolie said smugly, adjusting her red cartwheel hat on her head. "And, Florence, you look adorable too. Let me just…" Nolie fiddled with the flower in Florence's hair and then with the hem on her skirt. Florence just smiled and shrugged while Heather gave her friend an apologetic look. "Now you almost look ready to go… apart from those shoes! Where can they be?"

There was a sharp knock on the door that left all three women looking at each other.

"I'll get it," Heather said and, before anyone could complain, bounded down the stairs and opened the front door to find Sirius with his hand over his eyes, waving her shoes in the air.

"Remus found these in his dress robes," he said, trying to push them into her hands. "Merlin knows how they got there."

Heather grinned, taking the pumps, and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, mum was just about to hyperventilate."

"What's new?" he said with a wicked grin.

"Um, Sirius? You don't have to keep your hand over your eyes anymore, you know."

"Yes, I do. It's bad luck and, besides, it'll spoil the surprise. I'll see you later." He closed the door behind him, leaving her grinning.

"Hey, Mum, I found the shoes!"

"Wonderful. Where were they?" Nolie popped her head around the bedroom door.

"In Remus' dress robes. Weird, eh?" Heather climbed slowly up the stairs, trying not to tread on her dress.

Her mother smiled. "Oh, yes, of course. I put them there to keep them safe." She tucked her head back into the room to say something to Florence, and missed the bemused look Heather sent her.

"Nuts… Absolutely nuts."

"I'm surprised you only just figured that out." Heather's father said from behind her and she twisted around to smile at him. "Are you ready yet? You've been ages and the wedding is due to start in an hour." He glanced at his pocket watch pointedly and she gasped.

"An hour?! We're not going to make it!" she screeched and dashed up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. 

Geoffrey winced and went back into his study, away from loud noises and shrieking women.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Ok, it's time." Heather gave her mother a panicked look and Nolie tittered. "It's not like you're going to do your NEWTs again, dear. There's nothing to worry about… well, apart from the fact that you're marrying a hardened criminal…"

"_Mother_," Heather hissed.

"I know, I know."

Florence chuckled as she gave Heather her bouquet and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. You're doing the right thing, aren't you?"

Heather sighed. "Yes, it's just… everything has happened so fast, this past year. I lost my job, my home…"

"And found a new one, with Sirius."

"I'm so lucky, aren't I?" Heather smiled.

Florence grinned and nodded.

"So what am I worrying about?" she said bravely and grasped her father's outstretched hand.

"You can back out now, if you want," he whispered in her ear.

"No, thanks, Dad. There's nothing I want more than to be married to Sirius."

Heather took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped out to meet her future.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Authors' Notes:

Hello. Once again sorry for the long update, but I assure you it's the last!

Thanks to everyone who has been reading from the beginning and everyone who has jumped on the bandwagon since then. We really appreciate all the comments, advice and sentiment that you have shown us, through reviews and e-mails, and hope that you will stick with us and read some of our other stories… when we eventually churn out some more chapters!

**Special thanks to:**

  


sapphireskies

Hopeful Writer

Natlie caracol

Drachenaugen

Mrs Moony

Moka

VeelaStar

Elysia Astraea

Ainsley Sloan

Lyra the Fairy

DeadSEXY

IluvSiriusBlack

FuNnY cIdE

Sokorra Lewis

Prankster Queen

Kori Lewis

Leigh

Erks

Sam

Cheerios4Sale

Caytebelle

Angie

Honor Blaze Pendragon

The Elfin Child

Cate O'Hara

Eflei

DittoGirl

Krusty

Ginny

Siri's #1 fan

NicolaPadfoot

Blackcandy

Sunkistgrl

Reader34

I luv you all

Empress Genevieve

KeeperOfTheMoon

Fawkes

Harriet Potter

Sortofevil

SumChick

Starlight

UbsessedWitFire

sirius the homicidal maniac

Evermind

Annoriel

Kendis

PQ

Laugh Out Loud1

Angel76

Jennifer

srclark3@optusnet.com.au

Tigger

  


Hope to talk to you soon,

Love,

Martha & Squirrel. 

xxx.


End file.
